Remember Me
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Daniel has awakened with no memory of who he or anyone else in his life are. Can the one person who's name and face he remembers help him regain his memory, or will she face losing him to another . sequel to come back from endless slumber full sum inside
1. Prologue

**_A/n:_** _So I finally got around to starting this sequel I still don't have consistent Internet access so until I do ,updates won't be weekly, I will continue to write on paper then transfer to the net when I have a chance, without further babble from me heres the prologue for Remember Me , enjoy_

_-Pessi.Rom_

**Remember me**

**_Summary:_** _Daniel has awakened with no memory of who he or anyone else in his life are. Can the one person who's name and face he remembers help him regain his memory, or will she face losing him to another from his past._

_**Prologue**_

"I don't know who I am!" Daniel said panicking and confused.

"Do you recognize anyone else in this room?" The doctor asked.

'No,only Betty,should I know these other people too?" Daniel said then asked looking around the room at Bradford, Claire and Tara-Lynn.

"What do you remember about Betty? "

The Doctor asked trying to figure out the extinct of the amnesia. Daniel took a moment to think then answered the doctor's question.

"I just know that her name is Betty Suarez and she's my..friend?" Daniel said unsure about the last part.

"Yeah, we're friend's... " Betty said with a hint of sadness in her voice, a sadness unnoticed by Daniel.

Her and Daniel had become much more than just friends, the three years they'd known each other , and it broke her heart that he'd forgotten who he was. She guessed she should be happy that he remembered her name and her face. And who was to say that this amnesia would be permanent .

He'd just emerged from a four month coma, of course he wouldn't wake up quite himself, in no time he'd remember everything. Betty really hoped her thinking was right , the only thing worse then almost losing him to death, was him losing his memories of their bond . Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by Daniel's Doctor, Doctor Ferguson, who suddenly spoke.

" Can you all step outside for a moment ,while I examine Daniel further without distraction?"

Dr. Ferguson said. Bradford, Claire, Tara-Lynn and Betty hesitantly filed toward the door . They were all worried about Daniel,but knew only the doctor could figure out the cause and length of his amnesia.

"Can Betty stay? " Daniel asked in a small voice not unlike a small child's.

Betty stopped mid step and turned to look at Dr. Ferguson , for his response.

" I don't think that's a good idea" The doctor said , thinking about Betty's actions in the past few hours.

"Please , she's the only one I remember , I want her here with me" Daniel said.

"Thats not going to happen , we have to take her into custody"Officer Dylan said appearing in the room with the two officers that had cuffed Betty earlier.

"Why, what did she do?" Daniel asked, confused about what was going on.

"Don't answer that, we don't know how fragile his psyche is " Dr. Ferguson said .

"It's okay, don't worry Daniel ,I'll be back ...I promise" Betty said flashing him a smile.

"Okay" Daniel said feeling that she meant every word.

" I'm ready" Betty said walking toward the officer.

"Sorry, its procedure" Officer Dylan said.

He then re-cuffed Betty's hand and lead her out of the room , then out of the building into a waiting squad car, despite Claire and then Bradford saying they wouldn't be pressing charges against Betty. An officer then informed them that the hospital, however ,had not withdrawn charges so they had no choice but to take Betty into police custody.

Betty put on a brave face as she sat in the back of the police car, but on the inside she was shaking, but, despite that she didn't regret her actions one bit. She did what she had to do in order to save Daniel and now he was awake, sure he wasn't quite himself, but he was alive and awake and thats all that mattered.

* * *

They arrived at the station ten minutes later and Betty was fingerprinted and photographed before being placed into a holding cell where she would have to wait till her hearing which would occur in an hour. Betty figured , it was Claire who had gotten her such a quick hearing, when otherwise she probably wouldn't get one till late the next morning , after spending the night in a cold cell.

The whole time she sat in the holding cell, her thoughts were on one thing , or rather one person. Her mind went over the events of the past few months since his accident , all the way up to him coming back to life and opening his eyes when she'd finally confessed her true feelings for him. She really hoped she could keep her promise and get back to Daniel, she was all he knew at the moment.

One part of her conscious argued that her efforts were all a waste since he didn't remember who he was , let alone the three words she'd said to him, sure he was legally dead at that point , but the other part of her subconscious, however ,argued that she had to believe that he'd heard her. He had come back to her right after she'd said those three ,now forgotten by him, words .

Didn't Marina say everything would be all right, but Betty wasn't quite sure that Marina even existed. She could have been a figment of her imagination, conjured up by her subconscious during fear and panic over her thoughts of losing him forever. She sighed placing her hand on her head as a stressed induced migraine began to form.

Suddenly she heard the door slowly open and an officer , who's badge said Holt, entered the room and informed her it was time for her hearing. The public courthouse was down the street from the Leore police station , so two officers accompanied her on the short walk to the courthouse.

Betty tried to focus on her breathing rather then the fact that she had gotten arrested and was to stand in court within the next five minutes, two things she never thought would happen to her of all people. Her father was probably turning in his grave. She swore she could hear the lecturing voice he used to use when her older sister Hilda would get into trouble. Another gift or rather curse from her racing mind and conscious.

The five minutes before her hearing began went by quickly and she found herself sitting in front of the judge with an appointed attorney beside her. The charges were read by the bailiff and then the judge asked Betty , what she pleaded.

"I'm Guilty of the charges,but I don't see trying to save someone you love as a crime"Betty said tears threatening to fall down her face.

The judge's eye's softened at Betty's words ,but ,she still set a bail of a hundred thousand dollars. Money Betty didn't have in her bank account. Betty felt the returning migraine as she was escorted up the street and back into the precinct and into a different holding cell then before. She was in there for ten minutes when an officer opened the door.

"You got bail , your free to go" He said .

"Really, already, who paid it? " Betty asked curious.

"I don't know, some woman came in with her daughter, they're waiting for you"The officer said.

Once Betty heard the officer say, a woman and her daughter she knew Claire had again helped her out and had come to pick her up with Tara-Lynn. As she approached the front of the police station she was surprised to see not Claire and Tara-Lynn, but her sister Hilda and four year old niece, Lily.

"Tia Betty!" The four year old said running and hugging her aunts legs.

"Lily, look how big you are!" Betty said picking up her niece and walking toward her sister with a big smile on her face.

Betty's smiled faded when she noticed that someone else had also been standing next to Hilda, it was Henry. Betty felt the heat of the anger that quickly filled her when she spotted her roommate and former best friend.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Betty said trying to calm down so as to not scare her niece.

"He's the one who called me to let me know you got a-r-r-e-s-t-e-d. I was worried about you after our phone call ,so I boarded a plane and flew here . When we landed, I called Henry , when you didn't answer your cell , he said you were here"

Hilda explained spelling out arrested so Lily wouldn't know the real reason they were there.

"Thank, you for letting her know where I was , you can leave now" Betty said putting Lily down so she could go and collect her personal belongings taken away when she got arrested.

"Betty , wait!" Henry said walking after her.

"What Henry, what could you possibly have to say to me! " Betty said letting her anger out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said the things I said about you and Daniel,your my best friend, can you forgive me/"Henry said

" I can't answer that right now, I have to get back to Daniel" Betty said calming a bit.

"Are you coming home, tonight?" Henry asked though he already knew the answer.

"Not tonight..." Betty said then walked back toward Hilda and Lily.

They walked out of the precinct, Hilda giving Henry a smile that said 'she'll come around'. Hilda had rented a car at the airport and drove Betty the fifteen minutes to the hospital. Lily , who was born in Florida, and had never been to Leore ,talked their ears off as she stared out the window at the foreign sights of the city of Leore.

* * *

They arrived on the third floor ,where Daniels private room was, they were lucky the corridor was empty and the only nurse who was at the station was Christina who said that Bradford, Claire and Tara-Lynn had reluctantly left, going home for the night. She said she would make sure no one interrupted Betty while she went in to see Daniel. Hilda waited with Lily and Christina while Betty slowly entered the room.

"You came back!" Daniel said when Betty entered the room.

"Thats what I promised, how are you feeling? " Betty said walking over and sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"Like I was hit by a car" Daniel said .

"Thats because you were" Betty said.

"I know, I was trying to be funny, am I funny? The me that knows who I am that is.." Daniel asked and said.

"You can be at times" Betty said smiling for the first time since before she was arrested.

"So did the doctor find out why you can't remember who you are?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, he says the amnesia is a side effect of the coma , he doesn't know if I will get my memory back but, he said the fact that I remember you , means that I could probably regain my other memories as well"

"Thats great, Daniel" Betty said her smile growing bigger.

"I was wondering if you could help me remember " Daniel said nervously.

"Of course, you don't remember but I'm always here to help you and vice versa" Betty said.

" For some reason , I don't doubt that at all"

Daniel said smiling back at the beautiful Latin woman sitting across from him, whose name and face he'd remembered, despite not knowing his own, and he had a feeling he could count on and trust her completely.

* * *

**_A/n:_** _Thats it , I wrote this in a couple of hours it turned out way longer than I planned but it took on a mind of its on and I couldn't stop typing, let me know what y'all think by dropping me a review or construct criticism and as always please no flames they hurt more than help a writer, as for the first chapter I will start working on it and have it posted as soon as I can , thanks for reading_

_-Pessi.Rom_


	2. Going Home

A/n: Heres the first chapter , unlike its prequel this story is rated M and that is because of the content that will occur in the later chapters , so I rated it M just in case to stay within the rating guidelines, I'm not sure how long this story will be , but I promise not to drag out the amnesia he will remember things little by little, enjoy the first chapter

-Pessi.Rom

Thanks to: englishstudent01,didi6 and AndromedaAiken for reviewing the prologue I appreciate it lots and also those that added this to any of the alert list ,I hope you all enjoy the first chapter

Chapter one: Going Home

Betty helped Daniel, Whose broken arm and leg needed to be in a cast for three more months,into his wheelchair while giving him a reassuring smile. It had been a week since he'd awoken and Betty had been arrested and let out on bail. After dozens of test were done , Daniel was deemed healthy enough, with the exception of the amnesia, to leave the hospital. Ten minutes earlier all the paperwork had been taken care of and now he was being discharged.

"Are you sure I should be going home with them, you say their my family but I don't know them" Daniel said feeling uneasy about his discharge from the hospital, into Claire and Tara-Lynn's care .

" She's your mother, she loves you Daniel, you'll be fine" Betty said trying to ease his doubts.

"Couldn't I stay with you instead?" Daniel asked giving her the puppy eyes look of his.

"That wouldn't be a very good idea" Betty said trying to hide the effect the look had on her.

"Why, not, is your place small ?" Daniel asked.

"No, I live in the house I inherited from my dad, it's because of my roommate, Henry"Betty said.

She had forgiven Henry , but he had suspiciously been acting super nice to her lately and was always asking about how Daniel was doing.It was like he didn't believe that she had actually forgive him, but the truth was there was a part of her that was still a little mad at Henry and she had a feeling he could sense it.

"Oh, is Henry your boyfriend?" Daniel asked a hint of sadness in his voice , noticed by Betty.

"Me and Henry, no, we're just friends, since we were kids , nothing more" Betty nervously said.

"Then why can't I stay with you?" Daniel asked.

"Well, you and Henry don't exactly ..."Betty said struggling with the words.

"Don't exactly, what?" Daniel asked urging her to continue her sentence.

"You don't exactly like each other, it wouldn't be the right environment for your recovery" Betty reluctantly said.

She'd give anything to have Daniel staying with her but , the doctor told them all not to tell Daniel anything big , but instead to let him remember the important details of his life on his own. She feared she wouldn't be able to hold back telling him how she felt about him. Also she didn't know for sure if he had felt the same way before the accident, which would make it even harder to be around him both day and night.

"Before you arrived I looked up the Meade's and the Devereaux's and apparently, they're loaded and I'm their son ,right ,so shouldn't I be loaded too? I bet I can book us a nice hotel suite, or wait shouldn't I have my own place, don't tell me I'm twenty-five and still live with my mother and kid sister " Daniel said talking a mile a minute like Betty did when she was stressed or nervous or lying, or all three.

"Daniel slow down, one you shouldn't have researched your family online and two yes you do have your own place , but you have a broken left arm , a broken right leg and amnesia , you need someone to be there to take of you..." Betty said but was interrupted by Daniel.

"Why can't that person be you, then?" Daniel asked cutting in while Betty was in mid sentence.

"Because I have a job Daniel, I can't be home taking care of you , I have to work" Betty said.

" Aren't I your boss , I'm in charge of the building right, then I officially give you permission to take a vacation"Daniel said.

"Did you look that up too?" Betty said annoyed that he wasn't making this easy for her.

"No..I think I remembered that on my own"Daniel said scratching his head.

"Really, thats great!" Betty said her whole demeanor changing.

"I think I remembered my age too, I didn't read about myself ,just my parents and my dads company's" Daniel said .

" So now that I've given you vacation, will you stay with me" Daniel asked.

" Daniel...I can't go on vacation I've got bill's" Betty said thinking about the money she owed Hilda for her bail.

"I'll pay for them" Daniel volunteered.

"I can't let you do that ,plus the magazine needs me" Betty said giving yet another excuse to stay away.

"But, I need you too" Daniel said once again using the puppy dog eyes look.

"Your not gonna give up, are you?" Betty asked though she already knew the answer.

"Nope, I guess , I'm stubborn" Daniel said grinning.

"Fine, but only till you can walk on your own,three weeks" Betty said hoping he'd regain his memory before then.

"It's a deal then?" Daniel said sticking out his right,unbroken, hand.

"Yeah" Betty said putting her hand out and shaking his .She grinned at the fact that his business side was still there.

"Lets get you home" Betty said smiling as she grabbed her purse.

"You lead the way" Daniel said smiling right back.

It seemed Betty wouldn't be able to avoid him and that his charm was unaffected by the amnesia. She just hoped she could be there for Daniel and obey the doctors instructions to not fill him in on the big details of his life. It was going to be a long three weeks that he would be confined to the wheelchair before he could walk with just the cast.

* * *

A/n: Thats it for now, inspiration struck, mostly due to my lack of cable and Internet, which meant no big wait to post this chapter, let me know what you think, like it hate it . Also I've been debating over bringing Marina back , She will make an appearance later in the story but, I'm debating over bringing her in a little earlier than first planned , so let me know also if you would like to see her have a role in this story as well, thanks for reading , I'm currently working on the second chapter and will try to get it posted possibly this weekend if I go visit my folks if not then probably mid next wk,thanks again reviews and construct criticism as well as suggestions etc are always appreciated and welcomed, please no flames they do more harm then good

-Pessi.Rom


	3. First Night

A/n: I have so many ideas for this story , and I already know how I want to end it ,so once I have Internet at home, I will try to update weekly ,also Marina will make an appearance soon , she will be making two appearance one will be an covert and the other overt ,I'm not sure which will be first it depends on the plot bunnies , enjoy the second chapter

-Pessi.Rom

Thanks to:Historianic,AndromedaAiken,didi6 and englishstudent01 for reviewing chapter one and also those who added to an a alert or favorite list, I appreciate it, hope you enjoy the second chapter

Chapter two: First Night

Betty awoke confused by her strange surroundings. She found herself in a bed and bedroom that wasn't her own. She reached for her glasses, on the night table next to the bed, and the room immediately came into focus . She suddenly remembered where she was and why she wasn't at home in her own bed.

She was in Daniel's condo's guest bedroom, he had somehow convinced her to live with him for three weeks , his charm winning her over. She had hoped this whole thing was a dream, that Daniel really hadn't woken up with amnesia, forgetting the real intensity of their bond. She suddenly heard a knock at the door taking her out of her reverie.

"Betty,are you awake?" Daniel asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, hold on a minute" Betty said putting on a robe to hide her kiddie pajama's . She then opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked noting the time on the hallway clock flashed three am .

"Sort of,I uh...had this dream, I think it might have been a memory,I'm not sure" Daniel answered.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it "Betty said stepping aside so he could enter the room..He rolled into the room using his good arm, then Betty helped him out of the chair and they sat next to each other on the bed. Betty listened attentively as he told her the dream.

"I was in this house..no, it was bigger than a normal house, I think it was a mansion. I could hear two adult voices arguing , first it was soft then it got louder and louder, then I saw a red haired little girl ,she started crying and when I tried to go to her , I found I couldn't move ,she kept crying and crying and I was powerless to do anything, everything just got louder and louder, then I woke up..."

Daniel said shuddering, clearly shaken by the dream. He regained his composure and spoke again after a brief pause.

"What do you think it means?" Daniel asked still a little disturbed by the dream, though he tried to hide that fact from Betty. Betty pondered a moment then spoke.

"I'm not sure about whats going on , but the little girl you described sounds like Tara-Lynn"Betty said.

"My sister, isn't she a teenager?" Daniel said thinking back to when he was introduced to Tara-Lynn in his hospital room.

"She is, but , your dream could have been about the past ,maybe when you were kids?"Betty suggested.

"What was my childhood like?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"We didn't really talk much about your childhood" Betty answered.

Sure she and Daniel had gotten close but, he barely talked about his past especially when it came to his childhood. All she knew was that his parents had divorced when he was a young teenager and shortly after he was sent to boarding school. Thats was as far as the conversation went ,no details or anything. She knew it was a sensitive subject so she never pressed for more information , but hoped one day he'd be able to fully open up to her about that part of his past. She had a feeling the dream slash memory he had ,had something to do with an event that had happened in his childhood .

"Oh, I thought we might have grown up together , I feel like I've known you forever" Daniel said making Betty blush slightly.

"No, we've only known each other for a few years " Betty said his previous words still in her head.

"Three years exactly , right?" Daniel said surprising Betty.

"Yeah, thats right" Betty said .

"It just came to me, we met ...at work, did you do something else before you were head writer?"Daniel asked.

"Yes, but I never told you I was head writer"

Betty said hope coming over her that Daniel would regain his memory quickly. Daniel suddenly grabbed his head wincing in pain, immediately worrying Betty.

"Whats wrong, are you okay?" Betty asked scared something was horribly wrong.

"Yeah, just a slight headache" He said flashing a faint smile to try to calm her worries.

"I think you should get back to bed, you've got that appointment with doctor Richards in the morning " Betty said referring to Daniel's neurologist.

"Your right, thanks for ..you know listening and staying here..." Daniel said nervously.

"What are friends for" Betty said cringing at her own words.

She could barely look him in the eye, his beautiful deep blue eye's , and the way they sparkled when he looked at her so grateful ,making things even harder for her. She helped him back into the chair and he rolled out of the guest bedroom. Betty closed the door behind him and let the tears she was holding back fall freely down her face.

It hurt not being able to tell him what a wonderful person he was , or how much he meant to her or that she loved him with her whole heart. Seeing him broken and confused about who he was and not being able to fully help him felt like a hole was forming in her heart while it also simultaneously broke apart into pieces for him.

She wiped the tears from her eyes urging herself to be strong for him, he needed her and despite how hard it felt to be around him with his most important memory's locked away , she needed to be around him too . Betty had never let him down and she wouldn't start now. She climbed back into the guest bedroom , quickly falling back into sleep, dreaming of when he would finally regain all of his memories.

* * *

A/n: Thats it for now when I started writing I hadn't planned to end it the way I did but it took on a mind of its own and dipped into the angst territory,but I think it showcases Betty's conflicting feelings about the whole situation , I noticed I haven't given too much POV on Daniel so I plan to have more of his POV in the next chapter, please let me know what you think by dropping me a review and or construct criticism, thanks for reading , I will start working on the new chapter so I can get it posted as soon as possible, thanks again for reading

-Pessi.Rom


	4. Out of My Mind

A/N: Here's the new chapter , italics equal memory flashbacks starting from this chapter

Thanks to: abovetherim ,Historianic,AndromedaAiken, BabyBluewinx ,Xira34,didi6 and englishstudent01 for reviewing the new chapter and anyone who's added me or this story to an alert list

Chapter Three: Out of my mind

Daniel awoke his strange nightmare slash memory still fresh in his mind even though his dreams during the rest of the night were normal. He felt that same sharp pain he'd experienced earlier, when he had remembered a few things about Betty. He was beginning to think there was something his subconscious didn't want him, or rather didn't think he could handle yet , to remember.

The headache seemed to strike, just like before, when he concentrated really hard to recall , a memory he felt was just beyond his grasp. He suddenly heard loud noises coming from the kitchen area, he lowered himself into his wheelchair and went to investigate. He rolled into the kitchen expecting to see a burglar or some other intruder. Instead he was surprised to see Betty searching through his many cabinets, half way cursing when each cabinet didn't hold what she was searching for. His sudden presence unnoticed by her.

"Looking for something?" Daniel said clearing his throat then speaking.

"Daniel!" Betty said surprised .

"Sorry , to scare you , what are you doing?"Daniel asked curious.

"Trying, to find your pots and pans...I was gonna make us breakfast"Betty said nervously.

"Top cabinet on the right" Daniel said without thinking for a second.

Betty opened the cabinet he pointed out and to her surprise found a whole assortment of different size pots and pans. She didn't think Daniel cooked but, she expected at most a set of three not ten .

"Thats a lot of pots and pans , I didn't think you cooked "Betty said taking the ones she needed.

" I don't most of them are Christmas gifts from Tara-Lynn" Daniel said again without thinking.

What he didn't say was that Tara-Lynn gave them to him so she could teach Daniel how to cook certain dishes for someone, he couldn't remember who he was trying to learn how to cook for.

Betty smiled at the fact that Daniel was remembering more and more little details. She hoped everything would go well with the neurologist today. Betty gathered the necessary ingredients from the fridge and seasoning rack , which she located with Daniels help.

"Me and Tara-Lynn...are we pretty close?" Daniel suddenly asked after being silent for a few minutes while Betty stirred eggs in a bowl.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Betty said continuing to move around the kitchen as she chopped some onions and peppers.

"I was thinking... maybe I should talk to her about my dream" Daniel explained.

"I think thats a great idea, I could take you to see her after your appointment" Betty suggested.

"Okay. So what are you making?" Daniel asked.

"Your favorite che..." Betty began but Daniel cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

" Cheese , onion and pepper omelette's with bacon on the side" Daniel said remembering.

"Thats right, I haven't made them for you since..." Betty began but again Daniel finished her sentence.

"Since our vacation last summer to Cancun" Daniel said surprising himself not because he remembered but the fact that he and Betty vacationed together and he had a feeling that Cancun hadn't been a one time thing,they'd probably gone other places together on vacation.

"Yeah... " Betty said suddenly getting quieter her whole demeanor changing.

She continued to cook while Daniel watched her both of them staying silent the whole time. Ten minutes later the breakfast was made and set on the table with a pitcher of natural orange juice.

"No coffee..I drink coffee, don't I?" Daniel asked looking at the table.

"Yes, you do but , you just got out of the hospital , so no caffeine , Doctor Betty's orders" Betty said smiling her cheerful demeanor slightly returning.

"Whatever you say , Doc" Daniel said joking and smiling right back.

* * *

They ate their breakfast and Betty placed the pans in the sink and loaded the plates and cups in the dishwasher. She then went to go get dressed while Daniel flipped through the channels of his television. A commercial for a Disney cartoon came on and it triggered a flash of memory.

"_Happy Birthday Betty!" Daniel said appearing before her with a medium sized box._

"_Daniel you didn't have to get me anything" Betty said looking curiously at the wrapped box._

"_Well, I wanted to , are you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna open it?"Daniel said smirking._

"_I'm gonna open it! " Betty said grabbing the box from Daniels outstretched hands._

_She ripped opened the paper and gasped at what was inside of the box. It was a set of silky Eeyore,_

_one of her favorite childhood Disney characters, pajama's, one in blue and one in purple, Betty's two favorite colors ._

"_Daniel, I love them, thank you " Betty said giving him a fierce grateful hug._

"_Your welcome" Daniel said hugging her back just as fiercely._

The flash ended and Daniel winced in pain , his hand immediately going to his head just as Betty appeared.

"Are you okay?" She asked rushing over to him.

"Yeah, hey do you still have the pajama's I gave you for your birthday" He asked checking if what he saw was really a memory.

"Of course, my birthday was only six months ago,why do you ask?" Betty said.

"Is one blue and one purple ?" Daniel asked ignoring Betty's question.

"Yeah, whats with the questions about my pajama's " Betty said not sure of what Daniel was trying to figure out.

"Just one more question, do they have the Disney character Eeyore on them?" Daniel asked.

"Yes they do, are you sure your okay"Betty said still confused by his questions.

"Yeah, I think I had a memory flash of your last birthday, when I gave you the pajama's , I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my mind" Daniel said laughing nervously.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing"Betty said laughing lightly.

There was a brief awkward moment until Betty noticed the time on the clock . If they didn't leave right then Daniel would be late for his appointment with Dr. Richards. Betty grabbed the keys to the wheelchair accessible car , Bradford had rented for Daniel. Then the two went out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the doctors office and walked to the neurology office, Betty stopped in front of the door that led to the waiting room, which puzzled Daniel. She hesitated as if not sure how to start , then she spoke , explaining things to Daniel.

"Will you be okay going in on your own, I promised Hilda I'd stop at the house to see her before she and Lily go back to Florida, her flight leaves in a few hours and I haven't seen them in such a long time."

Betty said though that wasn't the real reason she didn't want to stay with him. Daniel had brought up their vacation to Cancun. Though he remembered that they'd had breakfast and what the breakfast was he hadn't regained the more important details of their trip.

The time they spent together on a private beach just the two of them and their half drunken kiss that had meant more to both of them then they would ever admit, rather then_ she_ would admit, still being in the stage of denial.

"I'll be fine, I know how much your family means to you , she's the only family you have left" Daniel said surprising himself and Betty at the remembered information.

"Thanks for understanding, call me when your appointments done,okay" Betty said .

"Okay, I'll see you later " Daniel said wishing she could stay.

"Bye" Betty said walking away after holding the door open for Daniel.

Daniel wheeled into the waiting room and signed in at the receptionist desk. He waited about ten minutes , then a nurse came out and wheeled him into an examination room. She took his vitals and asked him a few questions all of which were written down .He then waited for the doctor to see him.

"Hello Daniel, I'm Dr. Richards " The doctor said when he entered the room.

"Hi" Daniel said quietly.

"I understand your suffering from amnesia after four months in a comatose state, correct" Dr. Richards asked.

"Yes" Daniel said not sure yet if he liked this doctor.

"Have you regained any memory since , you awoke?" the doctor asked .

"Yes , but only little things, small details" Daniel answered.

"Interesting..I'm going to do a series of test to determine your memory capability" He said.

The Doctor then started the test, the first was a memorization test, he read five words then asked Daniel to repeat those words then just the first two, then the last two. The test showed that Daniels short term memory was unaffected by the coma . Daniel was then taken to have a head CT done to rule out any brain damage that might have surfaced latently.

"I should have those results in a few minutes, while we're waiting did you have any concerns or questions, you wanted to ask me?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I've been having these headaches , they tend to happen every time I try to remember more than just the little details and I think I had some kind of memory flash earlier ,when it ended my head was hurting" Daniel said worrying that something was wrong, just then a nurse entered with the CT results.

"Well, these should tell us if somethings going on in your brain" The doctor said.

He looked over the images saying an occasional 'hmm' and 'interesting', before turning to face Daniel and tell him what the results of the scan said.

"Well, everything seems fine, the scan shows nothing that would serve as a reason for your amnesia or your headaches , according to these scans , nothing should be wrong with you" He said.

"Then why can't I remember, the doctor at Leore memorial said it was a side effect of the coma, how can there all of a sudden be nothing wrong "Daniel asked confused.

"The initial test might have made it seem that way , but these recent test show no kind of brain damage temporary or otherwise ,my only guess would be that its something psychological thats keeping you from remembering the greater details of your life " Dr. Richards explained.

It seemed Daniel wasn't so far off about being out of his mind. If the amnesia was psychological , he wondered what kind of person he was before the coma , that his own subconscious didn't allow him to remember who he or anyone else in his life were. He couldn't have been that bad since Betty was his friend, but then again Betty seemed like the type of person who would accept you flaws and all.

"So what should I do now?" Daniel asked the doctor breaking out of his thoughts.

"I'll refer you to a colleague of mine , Dr. Palente',you should probably set an appointment as soon as you can, good luck Daniel" The doctor said handing Daniel the referral and leaving the room.

Daniel took a deep breath then reached into his pocket to call Betty. How was he supposed to tell her and the other people he was told were important to him that his loss of memory was not the effect of his coma but, psychological, he could only imagine how that would make them feel. He knew if he was in their position it would definitely hurt.

* * *

A/n: So thats it for now, I've got good news and bad news , the good news is that I will have Internet put in my place on Wednesday. The bad news is that school has started to pick up , which means lots of studying and less time to write so I may not be able to post another new chapter till maybe next weekend because I have two exams coming up, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love to hear what you think so a review and or construct criticism etc , are always appreciated.


	5. For Their Future

_A/n: Heres the new chapter , I realized I made a slight error , Daniel's hospital doctor was Dr. Ferguson, his neurologist is Dr. Richards, I've gone back and changed that to avoid any confusion, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter._

_Thanks to:_

_abovetherim- Glad you are enjoying this sequel thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Historianic- Your very perceptive, some of your questions will be answered in this chapt, thanks for reading reviewing and wishing me luck on my exams , glad you are enjoying the story._

_AndromedaAiken- Lol, I won't drag it on too long. promise, but some stuff has to happen before he regains his full memory , it will all be worth it in the end, thanks for reading and reviewing._

_BabyBluewinx- Thanks for reading and reviewing , glad your liking the sequel._

_Xira34- Thanks for reading and reviewing , the details of the trip will be revealed in due time._

_Didi6- Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like the new chapter._

_englishstudent01- Thanks for reading and reviewing ,glad you loved the last chapt ._

_And also anyone who's added me or this story to an alert, I appreciate it._

_-Pessi.Rom_

Chapter Four: For Their Future

Daniel pressed two on his phone to dial Betty, he found it very interesting that she was the first number on his speed dial ,which also made him think about his relationships with his family ,they must not be that close for him to have someone who isn't family as the first speed dial number on his phone.

Or, maybe there was something more between him and Betty. Though she seemed to stress that they were just friends , he had a feeling she was keeping something from him. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Betty's voice answering the phone.

"Hey Daniel, is your appointment finished ?" Betty asked.

Daniel immediately realized that he'd missed hearing her voice. Even though it had only been about two hours since he'd last spoken to her, he had felt a warmness in him when he heard her soft caring voice.

"Yeah, just finished " Daniel said not going into detail.

"What did the doctor say, is everything alright?" Betty asked concern apparent in her voice.

"Yeah... I'll feel you in when you get here" Daniel said not ready to tell her what the doctor said.

"Okay, I should be there in like ten minutes "Betty said trying to hide her excitement at seeing him.

Even though she'd only been away from him for two hours ,she had greatly missed him and couldn't wait till it would be time to pick him up . A fact noticed by Hilda who was very perceptive when it came to her younger sister. Betty found it hurt to be with him , but it hurt even more to be away from him, it was a lose , lose situation.

"Okay, see you then " Daniel said then hung up.

He decided to use the time it would take for Betty to arrive, to call and make the appointment with

Dr. Palente'. He hoped that it wouldn't take too long to recover his lost memories. He hated feeling the way he had been feeling, since he'd first awakened, knowing who Betty was and then realizing he didn't know who he was.

He was feeling very confused by both his few recovered memories and the feelings he didn't understand because of his lack of full memory when it came to his past and most importantly his present. He pressed talk and the phone started to ring.

"Dr. Palente's office, how may I help you ?" A female voice said when the phone stopped ringing.

"Hi, I have a referral from Dr. Richards I'd like to make an appointment"Daniel said.

"Okay, may I have your name and the referral number" The receptionist said.

"Daniel Meade...3-6-8-7-2-5-3" Daniel said reading the number off the paper Dr. Richards gave him.

"Okay, we have an opening in two weeks, how does Tuesday the twenty-third sound?" She asked.

"That's fine " Daniel said hoping his memory would return by then. That way he wouldn't have to actually see a psychologist or tell Betty or his family that his amnesia was his own fault, part of him though was afraid of the person he would be with his memories intact .

* * *

Marina looked through the portal mirror between Sommeille and reality and shook her head at the mess things had ended up being. She had broken the rules so Daniel and Betty could be together, yet, though Daniel had come back from the brink of death and had awoken from his coma , things still weren't right.

To make matters worse it was all her fault, her punishment for breaking the rules. Dr. Richards had gotten it all wrong it wasn't psychological at all, well in the human sense . The CT had detected nothing wrong with Daniels brain because ,what had been done was beyond the world of reality.

She had broken the rules and_ they_ in turn had taken his memory , of her and all he'd accomplished on his quest through Sommeille. Thus creating a side effect of complete memory loss. With his memory gone it was as if all that he'd gone through had been for nothing.

"Don't think like that Marina, you did the best you could " a voice said behind her.

"Thanks Alex, but I still feel responsible" Marina said turning to face a tall ,teenage ,brown eyed redheaded, boy ,who resembled both Daniel and Tara-Lynn.

"Its not too late to fix things" Alex said a devious grin on his face.

"I couldn't do that could I, wouldn't I get in trouble again, could I really risk that, for them?" Marina said reading his thoughts. Alex looked at the mirror portal, then back to Marina.

"I Think you already know the answer to that" Alex said.

"Your right , it's worth a shot , to save their future" Marina said

"Don't stay longer than needed, do what you have to do then come straight back " Alex warned.

"I will, you worry too much Lex " Marina said using his nickname and flashing him a smile.

"Be careful, or else...what could happen this time will be much worse" Alex said hesitating to finish his sentence.

"I know , I won't let that happen, I promise" She said hugging him quickly then disappearing in a flash.

Alex watched her disappear, really hoping that she could keep her promise , because if she failed ,this time , Daniel wouldn't be the casualty of her breaking the rules, she would , by losing her existence.

* * *

Betty closed her cell phone and turned to face Hilda, who looked at her sister with concerned eyes. Lilly was watching cartoons in the Suarez living room. While the two sisters had caught up with some long needed girl talk. Henry was also out , so they had complete privacy.

"Is everything okay with Daniel, what did the doctor say?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd tell me when I got there" Betty said absentmindedly shifting her weight.

"Are you sure , your gonna be okay, I can stay for another week if you need me to" Hilda said .

"No, it's ok , I'll be fine, you go back to your son and Santos , they need you more then I do"Betty said.

"Promise me , you'll take care of your self" Hilda said still worried about her little sister.

"I will, you give Justin and Santos a hug for me " Betty said wishing her sister could stay.

She refused to dump her problems on her sister. Hilda had a family and a life in Florida , and Betty didn't want to keep her away from that life any longer than she already had.

"Well, Hermana, I better be on my way, take care okay?" She said hugging her sister tight.

"I will, I promise" Betty said hugging her sister back.

"Lily sweetheart time to go" Hilda yelled to her daughter. Lily emerged from the other room and immediately hugged and held on to her auntie.

"I'm gonna miss you Tia Betty" Lily said starting to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you too " Betty said picking up the toddler, hugging her then putting her back down.

"We'll be back again mija don't cry" Hilda said to her daughter.

"Yeah, or I'll come visit soon" Betty said.

"Promise, and Daniel too?" Lily asked , wiping her eyes, having stopped crying.

"Promise, I love you both" Betty said giving them both a last hug.

She really hoped she could keep the second part of that promise. Lily had immediately fallen in love with Daniel when she'd met him at the hospital and he despite his memory loss had been a natural with the toddler .

"I'll call you when we land" Hilda said giving her sister a smile that said ' everything would be alright' .

"Bye" Betty said fighting back her tears , as they walked out of the house and into their rental car.

* * *

_A/n: Thats it for now , I had some free time Saturday , so I was able to write this ,let me know what you think , by dropping me a review and or construct criticism, thanks for reading , this is becoming one of my favorite stories to write so I'm glad you all are enjoying it, I'll try to post again maybe later this week, if not definitely the weekend ,also those of you who are reading my other in progress Detty story," For Better Or Worse", I plan to start updating it again, thanks again for reading_

_-Pessi.Rom_


	6. Moments Spent

_A/n: Heres the new chapter, I sort of skip ahead through the next two weeks , and the reason why I do that is to get to a sort of pivotal turning point in the story that will lead to other major events, basically the bulk of the story starts from the next chapter, the others are sort of fillers to lead up to that beginning point, I do warn you it will be a bit angsty, with Detty friendship, for a lil bit, but it will ultimately be romantic Detty. I've also got lots of surprises and twist in store for this story ,enjoy the new chapter_

_Thanks to:_

abovetherim- Thanks for the review, Marina wil be behind the scenes for awhile , she'll show up again later

AndromedaAiken- Thanks for the review and the grammar points , I will go back and edit when I have a chance

Historianic- Thanks for the review, Marina will show up again but, not for awhile, glad you enjoyed the chapt and are loving the story, enjoy the new chapt

didi6- Thanks for reviewing , enjoy the new chapter

Norey- Thanks for the review glad you loved the last chapter, enjoy the new one

englishstudent01- your welcome, glad you loved the last chapter, you'll have to wait and see what happens with Marina, enjoy the new chapter

and anyone who added me or this story to an alert list

Chapter Five : Moments Spent

When Betty arrived to pick up Daniel after his appointment, he only informed her that Dr. Richards had referred him to another specialist who he would be seeing in two weeks. Since he didn't offer any more than that , Betty decided to not ask him for more details hoping,he would let her in when he was ready.

The drive back to Daniel's condo was filled with a semi-awkward silence , as both Daniel and Betty were deep in thought. Though they had planned to go see Tara-Lynn , so Daniel could talk to her about his dream slash memory, Daniel was struck with a stomachache.

So they decided to go the next day, when he would be feeling better. That was the plan but , during the next two weeks he didn't get a chance to see his sister. Either he had physical therapy or Tara-Lynn had school or other teenage activities she couldn't get out of participating in.

Betty, though, thought that Tara-Lynn might be avoiding her older brother, or pretending to avoid him to give him and Betty as much time alone together as possible , while Daniel was confined to his wheelchair. After the first week, she decided it was probably the latter of the two.

The truth was Daniel wasn't ready to find out about his childhood past, though it had been weeks since he had , had that disturbing dream, it still haunted him. For the moment he would rather have the bliss of not knowing then , remembering the truth which he had a feeling was some intense stuff. Plus he got to spend almost every waking moment of his time ,with Betty , which he found he quite enjoyed.

* * *

The three weeks were up and Daniel was at his last physical therapy session. Usually Betty came with him for moral support , but she would be going back to work soon, much to Daniels chagrin, so she had to stop at Mode to check in with the interim Editor in chief ,so he could fill her in on what she'd missed.

"Good job today Daniel, your balance has really improved over these last weeks."His therapist said.

"Thanks Linda , so does that mean , I'm done with the chair?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, you can officially switch over to crutches tomorrow, well in your case , one crutch." Linda said, referring to Daniels broken arm.

"Right." Daniel said smiling.

Part of him was happy to be able to walk without the wheelchair and to be able to stand without feeling like his legs were gonna collapse under him,but the other part wished he still had more weeks of therapy, that way he could spend more time with Betty. They had spent the last three weeks having casual fun, watching movies. playing card games, like Uno and poker, and cooking, which he found he was very good at, despite having one working hand.

They also shared a couple of late night talks, well Daniel mostly talked , while Betty attentively listened. Daniel would remember something and Betty would answer some of his questions without giving away too much information , so that he could remember things on his own accord.

Though he had regained a few more little detail memory's , he was still fuzzy about a lot of things especially his past. Sometimes he would half way relive events and see different faces but, they were all jumbled up so it was hard to make sense of them, leaving him with what he'd dubbed his memory pains. Which he tried as much as possible to hide from Betty ,so she wouldn't worry about his mental health.

Sometimes they would just sit there listening to music and enjoying each other's company, Daniel had a memory flash of them doing that very same thing not too long ago, and also remembered where he kept some Jazz cd's. which was one of Betty's favorite type of music. He found he really liked jazz as well as blues , especially Coltrane and Miles Davis. He would miss all those moments that and also waking up every morning to the smell of Betty cooking breakfast.

As he waited for Betty to arrive to pick him up, he contemplated lying to her about his therapy being done with so that he could spend more time with her , but he realized he needed to go to his therapy sessions with Dr. Palente' alone, especially since he still hadn't told Betty or his family , the real reason why he had amnesia.

Plus he found he couldn't bring himself to lie to Betty after all she'd already done for him these past three weeks .Betty arrived five minutes later a warm smile on her face as she walked over to Daniel.

"How'd he do today?" Betty asked Linda who had walked into the room after getting Daniel's crutches.

"Great, hes ready for these, don't let him use it till tomorrow, he needs to rest his legs." Linda said.

"I'll keep them somewhere safe till tomorrow." Betty said taking the crutch set from Linda.

"What, you don't trust me?" Daniel said feigning hurt.

"Nope, your very stubborn, remember?"Betty said with a smirk, Daniel tried to glare at her but ended up smiling.

" I've got another appointment coming in,come back and see me when your cast's are gone."Linda said.

"I will, thanks." Daniel said, then Betty wheeled him out of the physical therapy room.

"So how did things go at Mode?" Daniel asked once they were in the car.

"Good ,Jakes done a really good job as interim head writer."Betty said .

"Jakes my former intern , right...great guy and an even greater writer."Daniel said remembering.

"Thats what you said when you hired him, as a staff writer." Betty said smiling .

"I did, didn't I? " Daniel said seeing the memory.

"You up to seeing Tara-Lynn today?" Betty suddenly asked changing the subject.

"How about tomorrow , so I can show off my one crutch." Daniel said smiling.

"Ok." Betty said, happy to spend the rest of the day , just the two of them.

"So when do you go back to work?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"Tuesday the 26th, Mondays a holiday so the buildings gonna be closed. " Betty said.

"Oh." Daniel said not sure what else to say.

* * *

They had arrived back at Daniel's condo, they took the elevator in silence and entered the condo. Betty checked the messages on her voice mail and made a quick phone call to Hilda who had left her a message. She talked to her sister , Justin and then Lily, who also wanted to say hi to Daniel.

"Hola, Lily flora ! " Daniel said taking the phone, he had talked to her a few times and found she liked the nickname.

"Hola Tio Daniel!" Lily said when she head his voice, she had started calling him uncle and Daniel found he liked it a lot, and had instantly come to adore the toddler.

It was funny how he felt so close to Betty's niece, he figured since he had grown up with a little sister, though he couldn't remember much about his childhood, that was what made him such a natural with the toddler. He guessed thats what it might have been like with him and Tara-Lynn.

He listened as Lily told him all about her day at preschool and the new doll, Santos had bought her at the local toy store . It was then Lily's bedtime ,so Daniel returned the phone to Betty who said a few last words to Hilda , before hanging up the phone.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Betty said taking a seat next to Daniel on the couch.

"Do you wanna play chess, I think I'm pretty good at it? " Daniel suggested and said.

"Not, as good as me. " Betty said grinning.

"Bring it on!" Daniel said smiling right back.

They played three games of chess , Betty winning the first one , Daniel winning the second and Betty winning the third and final game.

"I guess I'm not as good as I thought." Daniel said after the third game.

"No, your good, I'm just better." Betty said smiling.

"Watch it missy..." Daniel said trying again to glare at her.

"Why, what are you gonna do tough guy?" Betty said grinning. Daniel reached over and started tickling her at just the right spot,throwing Betty into a fit of giggles.

"D-Daniel ...st-.. stop!" Betty said laughing so hard she started to have trouble breathing.

He stopped and they just stared at each other totally in the moment. Daniel noticed how her brown eyes seemed to sparkle ,right after she had been laughing and Betty noticed the way his hair, which he had decided to keep long, after he'd awakened, looked great even when it was uncombed, tempting her to reach out and run her hands right through it. Betty suddenly broke the moment by breaking her gaze into his gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled as he looked into her own.

"So , what do you wanna eat tonight?" Betty said getting up off the couch.

"How about we order in." Daniel said, enjoying their close contact.

"Sure." Betty said half way reluctantly sitting back down.

As she sat back down and they ordered some Chinese food for dinner, he realized that even more than anything else, they'd done in the past few weeks, he'd missed the little moments he spent with her , whether they were talking or not ,the very most. He hoped his sessions with the psychologist would help him recover his memory quickly so he could finally make sense of his past and most importantly the feelings he'd felt in the past few weeks.

* * *

_A/n: So I totally got inspired and wrote this Monday night, now that Daniel is able to stand and walk ,Betty will be moving back in with Henry at the casa de Suarez so , I thought I'd give y'all a nice long semi-fluffy chapter of basically their last day/ night living together , before the drama starts, they'll be other moments but they wont be as intense until much later, thanks for reading, I already know what the next chapter will entail so it wont take too long to update it , with the exceptions of having to study delaying my post , but having Internet at home and not having to rely on updating only when I have a chance on campus, will make it much, much easier, thanks for reading and as always reviews and or construct criticism are always welcomed and appreciated_

_-Pessi.Rom_


	7. From Past to Present

_**A/n: **Here's the new chapter , I'm so excited for the new season of Ugly Betty, which just started and being able to watch new episodes will definitely help with the inspiration, I do have to say though that I am also a slight Getty fan, hes so cute, as well as a Detty fan but,this story of course is Detty all the way.Also I know I said Betty would return to work on the 29th but , I've changed it to the same date as Daniels first therapy appointment, I'll go back and change it when I have a chance. Without further babble from me here's the new chapter, enjoy_

_**-Pessi. Rom**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**melniewn-** Glad you are enjoying the sequel and to answer your questions , Henry will sort of be a problem and yes Daniel will eventually return to Mode, both things will happen a little later in the story. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, enjoy the new chapter._

_**BabyBluewinx-** Lol, they'll definitely be fluffiness and then some later , it will definitely be worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, enjoy the new chapter._

_**abovetherim**-Daniel's first therapy session is in this chapter, enjoy the new chapter, thanks for the review._

_**Historianic-**Glad you loved the last chapter and the Detty interaction, thanks for the review, enjoy the new chapter._

_**Xira34**- Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, enjoy chapter six._

_**didi6**- Daniel will open up and tell the truth to Betty eventually , he needs to sort things out before that happens, thanks for reviewing enjoy the new chapter._

_**AndromedaAiken**- Henry will be part of the drama, but there are other , lets just call them factors ,too, thanks for the review enjoy the new chapter._

_**englishstudent01**- Glad you loved the fluff I loved writing that ,if only we could see something like that on screen, thanks for reviewing , enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter Six :** From Past to Present_

Daniel hit the snooze button on his alarm as it loudly woke him from his dream. It had been one of the fuzzy images ones, but he could slightly make out that he was in some type of office walking behind someone, a female with brown hair and just when she was about to turn around and face him, the shrill sound of his clocks alarm woke him up. He tried to go back to sleep after hitting the snooze button, but found he couldn't. So he resigned to having to wake up, and got out of bed.

Today was the day of his first session with Dr. Palente' , and it was also Betty's first day back at Mode. They had spent the long weekend with Claire and Tara-Lynn. Daniel was having doubts about talking to her about his dream, but after dinner , with Betty's urging , he decided to talk to her about it. While Claire and Betty talked, unbeknowest to Daniel, about the charges being pressed by the hospital against Betty.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tara-Lynn asked after Daniel took her aside.

"Well, I had this dream memory, I think it was about our childhood." Daniel said.

"What did you see in your dream?" Tara-Lynn asked slightly curious.

"Well...It was in a mansion, and I could hear loud voices arguing, then a little girl suddenly appeared..."

Daniel said telling her all about the dream, which still felt like a nightmare to him, he thought he'd gotten over it, but as he retold the dream to his younger sister, he found himself getting the same chills he had gotten when he'd told Betty about the dream, right after he'd dreamed it. When he was finished he turned to Tara-Lynn to gage her reaction.

"Does anything in my 'dream', seem familiar to you?" Daniel asked when Tara-Lynn didn't say anything.

She looked at him then sighed , the expression on her face unreadable but, he could tell her by her eyes that her mind was racing to find something to say, or to figuire out how she should answer his questions. Daniel decided to give her time and after five minutes of them silently sitting there in the living room, she finally spoke to him.

"I know what was going on in your dream..." Tara-Lynn said , sadness apparent in her voice.

"Thats great, so what does it mean, who is the little girl, it's you ,isn't it?" Daniel asked excited to know the meaning of his troubling dream/memory.

"Yes, the little girl was me, but, are you sure you want to know what it all means?" Tara-Lynn said with a serious expression on her face.

"What happened, when we were kids?" Daniel asked started to get worried by Tara-Lynn's reluctance .

"Someone once told me , never ask what your not ready to know the answer to, are you sure your ready?" Tara-Lynn asked still maintaining her serious demeanor.

Daniel thought about it and something told him that this wasn't the time for him to know whatever had happened when he and Tara-Lynn were younger. Part of him wanted badly to know what the big secret was, but another part of him was very scared about what exactly had happened , regardless of how both parts made him feel he knew it would probably be best for him to continue to remember things on his own.

"I don't think I am, but , can I ask you something else" Daniel said.

"Sure..." Tara-Lynn said glad that they didn't have to talk about his dream anymore,truth was she wasn't ready to talk about it again ,either, though this time it was Daniel asking the questions about that event and not her asking him.

"Was I a good brother?" Daniel nervously asked.

"The best!" Tara-Lynn said flashing him a reassuring smile.

"Thats good to know , so hows school, your in your junior year ,right, hows that going?" Daniel asked changing the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Yeah,it's alright it's ..you know..school." Tara-Lynn said nonchalantly.

"I'm guessing your AP classes are still super easy." Daniel said .

"Yeah, thats exactly what I said to you two days...before the accident." Tara-Lynn said flashing back to the day of the accident causing tears to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, I'm ok, I might have a little memory loss , but I'm still here , don't cry Tare-bear." Daniel said wiping the tears from his little sister's eye's.

"Wow you haven't called me Tare-bear since I was eight years old, I never told you, but, I secretly hated that name." Tara-Lynn said laughing.

"I never told you , but, I knew that you hated it." Daniel said laughing .

"And you still called me that!" Tara-Lynn said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow, I guess , I was being an annoying big brother." Daniel said rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't even hit you that hard, and thats what you get!" Tara-Lynn said with a smirk.

The rest of the weekend was followed by more bonding with Daniel and Tara-Lynn, he remembered a couple more minor details about his sister and their relationship as siblings. He was grateful that none of those memory's had to do with what he felt were the troublesome parts of their childhood. He also saw how close Betty and Tara-Lynn were . The weekend went by so fast and before he knew it , it was Monday and he headed back to his apartment and Betty went back to her house, both having an important day ahead of them the next day, Betty going back to work and Daniel , unknown to everyone else, to his first therapy session.

* * *

_**Tuesday(Present time)**_

After Daniel showered he got dressed then poured himself a bowl of cold cereal , which made him think about Betty and the hot delicious breakfast he would have when she was living with him. After he ate he sat infront of the TV not reallly paying attention to what was going, but using it as an distraction , having nothing else to do until his appointment.

He sat there for two hours untill it was time to head over to the doctor's office. He had hired a town car to take him and despite the luxury of the expensive car , he'd rather have been in a less expensive car with Betty. He wondered how her day was going and he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about him too.

He arrived at the doctors office and after checking in sat down in the waiting room. He spotted an old copy of Mode magazine, dated three years ago, on a table and was surprised to see himself on the cover. He looked under the picture and saw the caption read _'Ten Things You Didn't know About Daniel Meade!' _,he was tempted to pick up the magazine and read the spotlight on himself but, Betty's voice rang in his head scolding him about having to remember things by himself.He listened to the voice but, the curious temptation was still in his mind, so he was very grateful when he heard the receptionist call his name.

"Daniel, Dr.Palente' will see you now" The receptionist Judi said.

Daniel followed her down a hallway and into a room. He was surprised to find the room empty and wondered where the doctor was, Judi seeing his confusion explained that the doctor was running a little late but , would be in shortly and that he could have a seat on the black leather couch . Daniel sat down and waited about five minutes when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw a tall brunette walk into the room, there was something immediatly familiar about her and he didn't realize what it was until she spoke introducing herself to him.

"Sorry, I'm late, I'm Dr. Chloe Palente' " She said in a British accent, extending her hand.

"Chloe, I think I know you" Daniel said as the name sparked a memory flash.

He saw a teenaged boy, who he realized was himself, in what looked to be a library but, he wasn't exactly studying he saw himself making out with a girl, at first he couldn't see her face, but she suddenly turned when someone called her name, which was Chloe and she looked like a younger version of Dr.Palente'. Daniel grabbed his head wincing in pain when the memory flash faded.

"Are you alright..um..Daniel Meade , is it ?" Dr.Palente' asked looking over a file in her hands and walking over to him.

"Yeah, just had a memory flash" Daniel said not ready to tell a woman he'd just met that he'd had a memory flash of her ,just in case he was wrong.

"Wait, a minute, Daniel..Meade, I went to school with a Daniel Meade." Dr.Palente' said.

"Providence boarding school, right?" Daniel said remembering his old school.

"Yeah, wow , I can't believe I didn't recognize you, you do look a bit different." Chloe said looking over his appearance.

"It's probably the mustache, beard and hair." Daniel said.

"Oh dear, this isn't very professional of me , this could be conflict of interest if I treated you, I could refer you to someone else." Chloe said getting serious.

"That was years ago, unless you feel uncomfortable, I'd like to stay" Daniel said hoping since she was from his past the sessions would go by easier.

"Alright, If your sure?" Chloe said.

"Yeah." Daniel said certainty in his voice.

"Ok, lets get started then." Chloe said taking a seat opposite Daniel.

Chloe couldn't believe her luck, Daniel Meade, her boarding school ex-boyfriend was sitting in her office with amnesia. She'd be able to correct the mistake she'd made nine years ago. She had lied to him that night after they'd both lost their virginities. She'd said it was horrible and claimed it hadn't been her first time but,the truth was it was and it had been amazing. She was scared by the way he'd made her feel , no one had ever been so gentle and loving toward her . So she had done what she always did when she was scared , pushed him away.

She'd left providence shortly after they'd slept together and spent the next nine years in London, eventually losing her american accent and acquiring a PhD in psychology.She'd married a man named Derek Palente' , a psychologist as well, and they'd recently divorced after three years of marriage. After the divorce she moved back to the states , starting her successful practice in Leore , just six months earlier .With Daniels memory of their relationship missing the events of that night, she would easily be able to get him back.

* * *

Betty walked off the elevator and onto Mode's main floor, she missed this place ,but , it didn't feel the same without Daniel. As she walked to her office she was greeted by several of the other staff members who were happy to have her back. She reached her office and was about to open the door and go inside when she heard a female voice behind her. She turned around and saw a brunette who looked to be a little older than Tara-Lynn.

"Excuse me , I'm looking for Betty Suarez?" The girl said .

"I'm her, how can I help you?" Betty asked wondering who this girl was.

"I'm Rhody Morris, your new intern." The girl said sticking out her hand.

"Right,Jake told me you were coming , nice to meet you." Betty said shaking Rhody's hand.

" Nice , to meet you too." Rhody said smiling.

" This is my first day back , give me a minute and I'll see what I have for you today, you can have a seat in the break room , down the hall" Betty said.

"Ok" Rhody said walking in the direction of the break room.

Betty went into her office and turned on her computer. Her computer loaded and her screen saver appeared , it was a picture of her and Daniel standing next to a magazine stand holding the first issue of Mode published with Betty as head writer, she quickly opened an internet browser and checked her work email, before looking over a few fan letters to a column Betty wrote part time for one publication in the building. She made a quick phone call to set up an interview then made her way to the break room , where Rhody sat waiting.

"Hey,there's not much to do today, would you like a tour of Mode?" Betty asked.

'That would be great!" Rhody said excited.

"Ok, lets go." Betty said feeling slightly better about being away from Daniel. She took Rhody all around Mode, introducing her to the staff, some of the models and the different departments based just on that floor. They'd gone all around to the different offices Betty skipped one on the way back to her own ,but , Rhody was very attentive so she noticed that they'd passed right by a certain office.

"Who's office is that?" Rhody asked.

"Thats..thats Daniel Meade's office" Betty said wishing she could walk into his office and see him sitting behind his desk.

"What does he do?" Rhody asked not noticing Betty's uneasiness .

"Hes the Editor in Chief of Mode and owner of this building" Betty answered wanting to add that he was also the love of he life.

"Cool" Rhody said then continued to walk with Betty back to her office.

Betty was grateful Rhody didn't ask anymore questions about Daniel, she didn't know if she'd be able to keep her cool , if she had to explain where Daniel was and what had happened to him.

"How are you at editing?" Betty asked Rhody.

"I was the editor at my school's paper , four years in a row" Rhody said smiling.

"So was I, why don't you look over these articles for me mark any grammer or punctuation mistakes you see " Betty said smiling and handing Rhody a folder .

"OK" Rhody said taking the folder from Betty.

As the day went on ,and the more she interacted with her new intern the more she reminded her of herself at that age. She couldn't wait to tell Daniel about her new intern and the amazing potential she seemed to have.She hoped his day was going as good as hers was turning out to be, and that this new specialist could help him regain his memory and she could tell him again how she really felt about him.

* * *

_**A/n: **Bet you weren't expecting my 'Chloe twist' more drama to come, thanks for reading , a review and or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated , I'll try to have another chapter up , this weekend or sometime next week._

**_-Pessi.Rom_**


	8. Just friends, I think not

_**A/n: **Here's the new chapter, I've included a lil bit of dettyness , but the drama will continue as well as Daniel remembering a somewhat key memory of his past , ,also this chapter is set two weeks after the last chapter, enjoy.__  
_

_**Thanks to : **_

_**BabyBluewinx**-_ _Your welcome, don't worry Chloe wont be around too long,glad you liked the last chapter,thanks for reviewing, enjoy the new one._

_**Historianic**- That tension is exactly what Chloe's there for , she's got a few things up her sleeve ,but DB will prevail, thanks for reviewing , enjoy the new chapter._

_**AndromedaAiken**- Hes still missing some key memories, you'll have to keep reading to see how far Chloe succeeds or not, thanks for reviewing , enjoy the new chapt._

_abov etherim- Glad you like the twist, more to come, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, enjoy the new one._

_**englishstudent01**- The drama's there to basically make them realize what they both really want,i.e. each other, thanks for the review enjoy the new chapter._

_**didi6-**Thanks for the review glad you liked the chapter,I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**-Pessi.Rom**_

**Chapter seven : Just Friends, I think not.  
**

Betty sat impatiently behind her desk starring at the clock on her wall, waiting for both hands to land on the twelve, signaling the start of her hour lunch break. Normally she would have to be reminded by one of her co-workers that it was twelve, because she would get focused on her writing, but , today's lunch break was different, today she would be spending her lunch break with Daniel.

She'd been so busy getting back into the swing of writing at mode as well as her monthly column in Leore Daily, a local magazine for aspiring writers,artist and designers, run out of the fourth floor of the building, and created a year ago by her and Daniel. That she hadn't had anytime to spend with Daniel , who was busy working on his memory loss with the specialist , Dr.Richards had referred him to.

He had called her last night , out of the blue,after she'd gotten off of work and suggested that they catch up and have lunch , the next day, which was why Betty found her self anxiously starring at the clock , then at her office door, waiting for Daniel to arrive .The door opened and she was disappointed to see Rhody, not Daniel, walk in.

"I finished editing the papers you gave me." Rhody said handing Betty a folder.

"Thanks , Rhody, you can take your lunch break." Betty said trying to hide her anxiousness.

Rhody left the room and Betty continued to fidget around while starring at the clock, it was now fifteen past twelve , but she reassured herself that Daniel was never on time to anything .A fact that Betty assumed was unaffected by his memory loss.She pulled out her pocket mirror and checked the status of her hair, then immediately put the mirror back into her purse , shaking her head at herself for acting this way.

She was just having lunch with Daniel, like she had several times in the past three years and there was nothing to be nervous about , other than the fact that a month ago she had realized she was in love with him, while he happened to be in a coma for four months , then woke up from said coma, after she'd confess said love, not knowing who he was and missing important details of his past.'Snap out of it, stop obsessing', she told herself. She sighed and turned to look at her office door when she suddenly heard a knock.

"Come in." She said smiling when she saw Daniel, walk, well more like hopped with his broken leg and crutch, into her office.

"Hey..sorry I'm late, appointment with the specialist ran a little long" He said flashing her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, it's okay, where do you wanna eat?" Betty asked grabbing her purse and walking with him out of her office and to the elevator.

"I've been craving pizza , isn't there a place near here, I can't remember the name, but I remember it tasting amazing" Daniel said as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, Luciano's ,best pizza place on this side of Leore." Betty said smiling as she remembered the last time they'd eaten there.

"Right." Daniel said walking into the elevator , Betty following after him, neither of them noticing the brown haired teenager watching them curiously.

Luciano's was just down the street from Mode ,but because of Daniels broken leg they took his town car. They walked in and were greeted by one of the hostesses , Amanda, who was usually the one that waited on them when they ate at Luciano's .

"Betty, Daniel, I haven't seen you two in here for awhile." Amanda said showing them to a table.

"Your Amanda , right ?" Daniel said remembering her name as they sat down.

"Last time I checked ,yeah." Amanda said confused.

"Daniel has amnesia" Betty explained seeing Amanda's confusion.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, so what would you like today?" Amanda said pulling out her order pad and a pen.

" The usual , for me" Betty said.

"Do I have a usual?" Daniel asked turning to Betty.

"You usually order a slice with pepper and beef sausage." Betty said.

"OK, then I'll have that and a Dr.pepper." Daniel said .

"Ok, I'll be back with your bread sticks." Amanda said walking off to give their order to the chef's.

"So hows your week going ?" Daniel asked while thinking about how he missed spending time with her.

"Good, Modes crazy as usual but Rhody, my new intern, she's been a big help , kind of reminds me of myself at her age" Betty said.

"Thats great. " Daniel said smiling at her, which made her feel like she was going to blush.

"So how are things going with the specialist?" Betty asked still unaware that he was seeing a therapist.

"Good, the doctor suggested I write the memories and any little details , clear or fuzzy, that I remember down in a notebook" Daniel said a little too nonchalantly .

Betty didn't know what to say next, she could tell by his tone that he was still holding things back, she really wished he would open up to her ,instead of being so vague about everything. She didn't want to push , but if she didn't know what was going on in his head , how could she really be there for him.

"Daniel..." Betty said noticing he seemed distracted.

"Yeah.." He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Is something bothering you?" Betty asked ignoring the voice that told her not to pry.

"No, why do you ask?" Daniel asked .

"You seem distracted, plus I know when somethings bothering you, you always get that look on your face" Betty said.

"What look ?" Daniel said still trying to deny something was wrong.

"Daniel..." Betty said in the tone she used when she caught him in a lie.

"Ok, so something_ might _be bothering me." He said resigning to tell the truth while still hanging on to his stubbornness the way only Daniel could.

"Did something happen?" Betty asked worried.

"Sort of , well, I remembered something yesterday...about you ...and me. " Daniel said hesitating.

"What did you remember?" Betty said almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Nothing, its nothing, doesn't matter, forget I brought it up." Daniel said suddenly.

"Daniel, what did you remember , you can tell me." Betty said resting her hand on his supportively and looking at him with her understanding brown eyes.

"I had a flash of memory of me ...acting horribly toward you, I was so mean.. that I made you cry" Daniel said putting his head down shamefully.

"Daniel, in this memory, were we at mode?" Betty asked having an idea of what the memory was about.

"Yeah I think in some kind of photo shoot...I can't believe how horrible I was..." Daniel said head still looking down avoiding Betty's eyes.

"Daniel, that was years ago." Betty said lifting his head so he could look at her.

"It doesn't feel that way to me, I'm really sorry Betty, you didn't deserve that." Daniel said.

"Daniel, the person who said and did those things that isn't you ,not anymore." Betty said ,heart breaking for him, she could tell he felt as horrible as he did that day.

"Are you sure about that , people like that don't change, people like me apparently" Daniel said thinking about what he put Betty through.

"Is that all you remember about that incident, saying and doing those things " Betty said having a feeling he hadn't recovered everything that happened.

"Yeah, you ran out crying then the memory ended" Daniel said wondering where Betty was going with this.

"Let me tell you what happened after that, then you'll see that I'm sure. " Betty said then proceeded to tell him about his apology and how they went on to have a great friendship that had continued to grow stronger and stronger over the past three years.

"I guess I shouldn't be feeling so bad,but I still can't believe I did that to someone as sweet, caring and wonderful as you." Daniel said looking into her eyes and making Betty actually blush this time.

Luckily Amanda reappeared with their bread sticks and drinks and a few moments later with their pizza slices . They ate and chatted catching up on other things and planning to get together again on the weekend. Daniel paid for their food despite Betty's protest that he didn't have to , then they walked to the waiting town car which drove them back to the Meade publications building.

There was a quiet , but not awkward ,silence between them as they got into the elevator and rode it to the third floor . They got off and Daniel walked her back to her office ,saying hello to some of their co-workers that he remembered once he saw their faces, as they walked by.

"Well, I better get back to work, thanks for lunch." Betty said smiling and wishing that he was back at work with her.

"Your welcome and thanks for listening , showing me I'm not a jerk, like I thought I was and being my friend" Daniel said smiling shyly.

"Your welcome, and I'm here to listen anytime ,I'll see you Saturday" Betty said flashing him a warm smile.

"Yeah, don't let this place drive you crazy." Daniel said.

"Came close , but it hasn't happened yet." Betty said laughing .

"Later." Daniel said turning to leave her office.

"Bye." Betty said holding back a sigh as she watched him walk down the corridors of mode toward the elevator.

* * *

Daniel got off the elevator and sighed , he was happy that Betty had explained the memory flash to him, but knowing exactly what had happened and their conversations during lunch had left him even more confused about what he was feeling. Betty again had stressed friendship , but he had sensed something else in the way that she spoke to him looked at him and even her comforting touch all suggested more , and made him feel like there was more to them a deeper connection so to speak. He had wanted to talk to Chloe about it but, she kept on steering their sessions to discussing the memories about his family, his parents, Tara-Lynn and especially his childhood.

He knew those things were important too but, not understanding his feelings were driving him crazy, but she was the doctor so who was he to object to her methods, she said he should focus on remembering his family and childhood past ,because_ **"A person should know his past before he can focus on his present and future",**_ had been her exact words, so thats what he was going to do, he hoped that in that past would also be the key to what he was feeling , something he couldn't even name, for his seemingly just friend, Betty Suarez.

He got off the elevator which had landed on the first floor and walked out to his town car, his driver opened the door and he slipped inside. The whole drive back he still couldn't get that memory out of his head, though Betty had tried to ease his mind about it all being in the past, he still wanted to make it up to her. He smiled as an idea of how to do that came into his mind, he'd have to first have a talk with someone.

"Hey, it's Daniel, I need to talk to you about something"

* * *

_**A/n: Thats it for now this is another one of those chapters that kinda went off on its own of what I had initially planed to write , I'm still kinda iffy about the direction it went and may possible rewrite it , I dunno, let me know what you think , by leaving me a review and or constructive criticism , I'm not sure when I'll have another chapter up my plot bunnies aren't exactly biting , I know where I want this to end up in , but I'm reconsidering my initial way of getting there so suggestion are very welcomed at this point , thanks for reading , I appreciate it  
**_

**_-Pessi.Rom_**


	9. Truth, or fantasy?

_**A/n: **Here's the new chapter,when I look back at chapter seven I realize it does go with the story so I will not be rewriting it , I got inspired which is why I'm updating again , Chloe steps it up in her plan to get Daniel back , I know y'all don't like her, I don't either lol, but she needs to serve her purpose before she "Disappears", enjoy._

_**-Pessi.Rom**_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my woman made characters , which I am happy to share with you all, :)_

_**Thanks to : **_

_**BabyBluewinx**-Glad you liked the chapter and I like your idea I'm going to incorporate it in the next chapter,thanks for the review, enjoy the new chapter._

_**Historianic**-Glad you enjoyed the chapt, you'll see soon who's watching them, Daniels journey to Betty will be arduous but worth it in the end, thanks for reviewing,enjoy the new chapt ._

_**englishstudent01**-Glad you loved the chapter ,thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new one._

_**didi6- **Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review , enjoy the new chapter._

_**frostykist- **Lol, don't worry Chloe wont be around forever but I do warn you what she does next will make you hate her more, thanks for the review , enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter eight : **_Truth, or fantasy?_

"Daniel, that was years ago." Betty said lifting his head so he could look at her.

"It doesn't feel that way to me, I'm really sorry Betty, you didn't deserve that." Daniel said.

"Daniel, the person who said and did those things that isn't you ,not anymore." Betty said.

"Are you sure about that , people like that don't change, people like me apparently." Daniel said thinking about what he put Betty through.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't be in love with you , if you were." Betty said leaning in and kissing Daniel, she broke the kiss and he stared at her shocked.

"I love you too Betty, I think I always have." Daniel said shaking himself out of his shock and kissing her .

They continued to kiss till Betty suddenly pulled away , confusing Daniel.

"Whats that noise?" Betty said looking around.

"What noise ?" Daniel said not hearing anything.

"That buzzing noise, don't you hear it?" Betty said looking around for the source of the strange noise.

"I don't hear anything" Daniel said looking at her confused .

"Daniel, wake up!" Betty said suddenly.

"What do you mean, I am awake" Daniel said even more confused.

"Your going to be late, you need to wake up!" Betty said.

"But, I am awake!" Daniel said frustrated because it didn't seem like she was listening to a word he was saying.

"You have to get up!" Betty said but, this time it wasn't her voice but Tara-Lynn's.

Betty and the whole restaurant scene stared to fade before his eyes, transforming into his bedroom where he woke to find his sister standing by his bed and hearing the buzzing of his alarm clock, which he turned off after rubbing his eyes.

"Tare, what are you doing here?" Daniel said yawning.

"Mom, sent me over to check on you, your alarms been going off for ten minutes,I couldn't turn it off and I've been trying to wake you up, must of been some dream, you were talking in your sleep" Tara-Lynn said.

"Really,what did I say?"Daniel getting out of bed.

"I don't know , you were mumbling incoherently, you don't remember what you were dreaming about?" Tara-Lynn asked taking a seat on his bed as he looked through his closet for something to wear.

"No, I did when I first woke up, but whatever it was its gone now, Its probably nothing" Daniel said having forgotten the dream completely.

"So, why did Mom send you over to check on me?"Daniel said laying his clothes on the bed.

"She was worried about you, you said you would try to stop by yesterday ,but you didn't.and you didn't call" Tara-Lynn said.

"Mom, worried, thats a first..sorry I didn't mean to say that." Daniel said shocked at his words.

"It's ok, but what made you say that?" Tara-Lynn asked thinking he had remembered a piece of their childhood.

"I don't know , was she not around when we were kids?" Daniel asked confused about his outburst as well.

"You know I can't answer anything unless you've remembered a memory, but I will say that mom really was worried , you should at least give her a call and let her know your ok" Tara-Lynn said in a serious tone.

"Your right , I'll call her tonight, thanks for dropping by, by the way, how'd you get in?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Spare key,you.." Tara-Lynn started but Daniel cut her off .

"I gave you , in case you ever needed to get away , so I'd at least know where you were and that you were safe." Daniel said the memory of the day he gave her the key suddenly fresh in his mind, it had been during Tara-Lynn's running away phase.

"Thats right,well I gotta head to school, make sure you call Mom, later Danny boy" Tara-Lynn said smiling and getting up from the bed.

"Don't call me Danny boy, later Tare" Daniel said smiling at his sister while giving her a fake glare for using a nickname he knew, she knew, he hated.

Daniel hopped into the shower once Tara-Lynn left his apartment . Something was still bothering him about his dream , though he'd shrugged it off earlier, he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something important,this was the first time he'd dreamed and not remembered the dream since he'd woken with amnesia ,maybe Chloe could help him figure out why, when he saw her for their session in about an hour.

* * *

Tara-Lynn hoped into the town car that would take her to school all the while thinking about what she'd heard her brother clearly say in his sleep,that he loved Betty, she had lied to him, saying she couldn't understand because of the doctors orders, but it gave her hope that the Daniel that was in love with Betty was still in there amongst the other forgotten memories, including the resentment he'd carried toward his mother until recently,when Claire started to make an effort to spend time and really be there for her children.

She believed with all her heart that Betty and her brother were meant to be and saw Daniel's dream as hope that he would remember how he really felt about Betty, but what did worry her was that he'd forgotten the dream as soon as he woke up , which would mean his feelings were stuck in his subconcious , she wanted to tell Betty what she'd heard but decided against it , it was hard enough for Betty to be around him with his memory loss, it would break her heart to learn that it was probably his subconscious that was keeping him from remembering his love for the brown haired woman.

* * *

Chloe sat in her office starring at the door waiting for her nine o'clock appointment to arrive.Suddenly the door opened and in walked Daniel Meade , he walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Chloe said shocked.

"I remembered how great we were together, I love you Chloe , I thought I loved Betty ,but I was wrong, I don't care about remembering anything or anyone else now that I remember you, marry me and lets run away together" Daniel said starring lovingly into her eyes.

"Daniel, I don't know what to say" Chloe said not believing her ears or eyes when he pulled out a shiny four carat diamond ring.

"Say, yes" Daniel said ring in hand.

"Ok, yes I'll marry you and run away with you." Chloe said letting him put the ring on her finger.

"Dr.Palente'?" A voice said.

"What!" Chloe said snapping out of her daydream.

"Sorry to disturb you, but your nine o'clock , Daniel Meade ,is here" The receptionist said.

"Right, send him in please" Chloe said calming down.

The receptionist walked out of the office and five minutes later, Daniel walked into the room just like in her daydream, but unlike her daydream he didn't kiss her or ask her to marry him. They would get there eventually, when she succeeded in her plan to seduce and make him fall in love with her all over again and this time, she wouldn't lose him not to anyone, especially not this Betty Daniel kept trying to talk about.

She could see it immediately the first time Daniel , talked about her, that Daniel was deeply in love with Betty, she also deduced with her excellent psychological skills that Daniel was only aware of that in his subconcious , anyone could see just from the way his face brightened when he said her name, that he loved her, but for some reason Daniel seemed oblivious to that fact.

She knew he sensed something , but he hadn't reached the point of realizing just what that something was and Chloe had plans to make sure he never realized his true feelings. He used to look and talk about her that way , when he was in love with her and she was going to do everything she could to make him love her like that again, regardless of who got hurt , she would get what she wanted or rather , whom, she wanted.

A plan began to form in her mind , a plan she'd start to put into effect Saturday , a plan she was sure would work, because if she was right about Betty's mental state ,which from what Daniel described in their sessions ,before she told him to focus on remembering his family, Betty was just as much in love with Daniel as he was with her and Betty would unwillingly play right into her hands.

* * *

_**A/n: So I think I have my muse back , I've regained my direction for this story, sorry, there was no "real" Detty or Betty scenes and that I didn't show who Daniel was talking to at the end of chapter seven , you'll find out later, so next chapter Chloe puts her plan into action, that daydream scene was hard to write but, you gotta do what you gotta do when you write angst , don't worry Chloe will get hers in the end . I'll try to have a new chapter up sometime next week Thanks for reading let me know what you think by leaving me a review/construct criticism , also I think this story will probably be longer then its prequel that or I'll try to make the chapters longer , but that might make it take longer to update, I dunno ,let me know if you'd rather have more chapters or less but longer chapters.  
**_

_**-Pessi.Rom**_


	10. Friendship and Family photo's

**A/n:** _Sorry its been awhile since the last update but, I've been pretty stressed out and tired from school , enjoy the new chapter_

_-Pessimistic Romanticist  
_

_**Thanks to :**_BabyBluewinx,Historianic,abovetherim,didi6,englishstudent01 and UzuNamikaze for reviewing the previous chapter I appreciate it.

_**Chapter 9: **Friendship and Family photo's  
_

Betty woke stretched ,put on her glasses and got out of bed. It had been a long busy week but it was finally the weekend .She grabbed her robe and a towel , then headed for her bathroom stopping when she heard the familliar tone from her cell, signaling a new text message. She walked over to her lamp table and picked up her phone, reading the screen, she saw it was a text from Daniel.

_"Join me for lunch?"_ The message said.

She smiled pressed reply and texted _"Sure."_, before heading back to the bathroom . She showered got dressed then went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found Henry eating breakfast.

"Morning , Betty." Henry said, when Betty entered the room.

"Morning." Betty said smiling at Henry, Betty had fully forgiven him for what he'd said to her and they were slowly rebuilding their strong friendship .

"What are you up to today?" Henry asked as Betty made herself a bowl of cereal .

"Having lunch with Daniel , we're probably going to hang out afterward." Betty said.

"How's his memory?" Henry asked then took a bite from his toast.

"Hes still remembering little things here and there, which his doctor says is a good sign."Betty said as she poured milk over her frosted flakes.

"Thats good ." Henry said taking another bite of his toast.

"What are you doing today?" Betty asked then took a bite of her cereal.

"A bit of surfing, then I have a date." Henry said smiling.

"Really, thats great." Betty said happy for him.

"I'll see you later." Henry said clearing his finished plate and placing it in their dishwasher.

"Have fun." Betty said smiling at him.

"Thanks, you too" Henry said then left the room.

Betty finished her breakfast and as she placed her cereal bowl and spoon into the dishwasher she heard a knock at the door, surprised yet happy to see the person standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at her watch.

* * *

Daniel woke up with a grin on his face. He had been anxious for the weekend to arrive and now it was finally here. He picked up his phone and texted Betty, five minutes later he got a reply. He smiled and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He emerged fifteen minutes later and thought about his plans for the day, he had called Tara-Lynn the other day to get a new recipe and was going to get Betty to make it with him when they got together for lunch.

He showered and dressed then has his driver take him to her house so they could go get the ingredients at the grocery store and start the cooking process. It had been awhile since they'd cooked together so Daniel was really excited and had been looking forward to it. His last session with Chloe , she had suggested he get a photo album and have the important people in his life give him pictures of themselves with Daniel or of specific events that he could look at to try to bring back some memories, which combined with the use of the journal he'd started writing in would help him regain more of his memories.

He stood outside of Betty's front door and knocked, he heard footsteps approach and then the door opened. Betty appeared surprised to see him since it was ten o'clock but she smiled at him, so he knew she was happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Betty said stepping aside so he could walk in with his crutch in hand.

"I got a new recipe from Tare and I thought we could cook it for lunch, I need a couple of ingredient's though, you want to come with me to the store" Daniel said shyly .

"Sure,have a seat while I get my jacket,phone and purse" Betty said leaving the living room and heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Daniel sat down and looked around her living room, he saw pictures of Betty and Hilda as kids , her parents wedding photo and a couple pictures of Justin and Lily from babies to present age, he could tell just from the pictures how close the Suarez family had been and that made him wonder about his own relationship with his parents . Since he'd awoken he'd mostly spent time with Betty and Tara-Lynn, and a few dinners with his mother, but Bradford, his father had sort of disappeared after he made sure Daniel had everything he needed for his therapy and recovery.

Last he heard his father was in Italy, he occasionally sent him a postcard now and then but , the messages were quick and impersonal, something Daniel had a feeling was the norm in his relationship with his father,it still bothered him though. The man was still his father after all , but he guessed his family wasn't exactly close bonded like the Suarez's seemed to be in their photo's. The photographs he'd received in a box kept in the attic of his mother's house, from Tara-Lynn, were nothing like the pictures Betty displayed in her home, there was only two with the whole family together, one after Tara-Lynn was born and Daniel was nine and another with just Daniel as a baby with Bradford and Claire.

When he had looked at the second picture of his family together, something went off in his brain that something was wrong with the picture, he didn't know what it was , but it seemed like something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was, when he'd told Tara-Lynn and Claire about it , they both had become uncomfortable and changed the subject which made him even more suspicious. He wanted to ask his father about it but with the time difference , contacting him via phone was difficult and he didn't use email.

Daniel broke out of his reverie when Betty reentered the room.

"You ok?" She asked noticing his serious expressions.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things, ready to go?" Daniel said changing the subject and putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah". Betty said still a little worried about him but decided to let it go.

She held the door open and they walked down her steps and over to his waiting town car getting inside. Daniel showed her the new recipe , which she found very interesting and couldn't wait to try out and they talked about how the rest of their week had gone , as they headed to the organic food store.

D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B

A/n: I know I said Chloe's plan would start in this chapter but, I decided to have a non-chloe chapter before everything falls apart, well not everything but, there will be tears drama and heartache coming up in the next chapter, I'll try to have that chapter up maby the end of the weekend or sometime next week because Tuesday's a holiday which means no school and a whole day to write, so tell me what you think as always suggestions, construct criticism , comments are always welcomed and I've sorta started a new Detty story which I also posted today so please check it out and let me know what you think it's called "Believe When I Say Your Beautiful", also a special thanks to babybluewinx whose idea I used in this chapter , hope you liked how I used it ,thanks to all for reading - Pessimistic Romanticist

* * *


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: **_Sorry I didn't update earlier,but I've been focusing on my newest Detty story, as promised Chloe's plan starts in this chapter,enjoy the new chapter._

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks :**

_AndromedaAiken ,englishstudent01 ,Historianic ,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- ,abovetherim ,UzuNamikaze and didi6 for reviewing chapter nine I appreciate it and your support of my other fic as well._

**Chapter 10:** _Calm Before The Storm_

"I found the carrots and spinach." Betty said placing the fresh vegetables into their shopping cart.

"Great, so we just need , vinegar and chicken strips." Daniel said looking at the list he held in his hand.

"I'll go get them , you stay here with the cart. " Betty said walking toward the spice aisle.

"Ok."Daniel said watching her walk away.

He couldn't wait to go back to work, he would be getting his leg cast off in two weeks and his doctor said he could also return to work then as well. Which would mean seeing Betty everyday. He wouldn't be taking over his full responsibilities right away,but would be shadowing his temporary replacement to familiarize and hopefully regain his work related memories.

Betty came back over to the cart, dropping in a bottle of vinegar and a package of chicken strips , breaking Daniel out of his thoughts. She took control of the cart and they headed down the aisle toward the checkout lanes ,stopping when Daniel heard a familiar female voice call his name.

"Daniel, Daniel Meade, is that you?" The voice said. Daniel turned around and saw Chloe, who walked over to them.

" Chloe, hi." Daniel said surprised to see her and a little afraid that she'd mention their sessions in front of Betty.

'Hello Daniel, fancy running into you, who's your friend?" Chloe asked though she already knew who Betty was .

"Oh,right, Betty this is Chloe, an old friend from boarding school,Chloe this is Betty, we work together." Daniel said.

"Nice to meet you Betty and to see you again Daniel, it's been almost ten years since I last saw you, hasn't it? " Chloe said as a way of letting Daniel know she wasn't going to tell Betty she was his therapist.

"Yeah,it's good to see you too." Daniel said still feeling nervous.

"Nice to meet you too." Betty said , then shook off the bad vibe she got when Chloe smiled at her.

"Well I better get going , I'm throwing a little get together tonight,you know what why don't you two come, we can catch up, heres my number and adress." Chloe said handing Daniel a card with her address and phone number.

"Thanks, if we're not busy, we'll stop by. " Daniel said fearing that if they did go , Chloe might accidently spill the beans about his therapy.

"I hope to see you both, there." Chloe said smiling then walking away.

Daniel and Betty headed over to the check out aisle, both feeling weird about the encounter with Chloe ,but for two different reasons.

"Chloe seems nice." Betty said once they were back in the towncar and headed to Daniels condo.

"Yeah,we were friends, then we dated for awhile, back when I was at Providence,she was older so we must of broken up when she graduated." Daniel said.

"Oh." Betty said not sure what to say. Chloe was definitely the kind of girl Daniel would date, Betty wouldn't be surprised if she was a model.

Ten minutes later they arrived back at Daniels condo , his arm cast had been removed two days before so he was able to carry some of the lighter ingridients. Betty unlocked the door with the key that Daniel had given her, when she was temporarily living with him. She placed the bags from the store on the table and grabbed an apron that Daniel had bought for her,from the pantry.

"Ready to get started?" Betty asked flashing him one of her smiles.

"Yep, so first we have to boil the pasta." Daniel said looking at the recipe,Tara-Lynn had typed up for him.

They followed the recipe,joking and having fun as they cooked, as they always did. Before they knew it two hours had passed and the food was made and ready to eat. Daniel set the table while Betty retrieved the casserole they made from the oven.

"Ta da!" Betty said placing the finished product on the table.

"I think this is our best creation ,yet." Daniel said looking at the casserole.

"Thats what you said about the last meal we made together." Betty said smilling.

"Well, I mean it this time." Daniel said smiling back at her.

"Sure." Betty said laughing

"I'm serious, now lets eat , I'm starving." Daniel said pulling out a chair for Betty.

"Who knew, Daniel Meade is a gentlemen." Betty said teasing him.

"Just proves you don't know everything about me." Daniel teased back.

"That may be true, but right now I know you better than you know yourself." Betty said teasing him about the amnesia.

"Touche , now less banter, more eating." Daniel said handing her a cutting utensil ,since it was her turn to cut the first piece.

Betty just laughed then cut the first piece of the casserole , placing it on Daniels plate then cutting a piece for herself.

They dug in and enjoyed their homemade lunch. After they'd eaten , Betty told Daniel some of the things that had been going on at work and Daniel remembered who everyone she talked about was and what their job and history was at Mode.

"So how's your intern doing?" Daniel asked after Betty told him about a meeting with Ralph Laurens people.

"Rhody's great , she has so much potential , who knows she might end up working for Mode or one of the other publications someday." Betty said.

"How old is she? " Daniel asked as he took a sip of soda.

"I think shes eighteen, she's a freshman at LU." Betty said referring to Leore University.

"Having you as a mentor, while shes just starting out, will definitly take her far." Daniel said, making Betty blush.

" So, what do you want to do now?" Betty asked changing the subject.

"Well, I remembered a name yesterday, Penn Grove, does that mean anything to you?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, its this park not too far from here, its Leore's version of Central Park." Betty said.

"Do you want to go there , take a walk or something, since its such a nice day." Daniel suggested.

"Yeah,I'll put the leftover casserole away. " Betty said picking up the casserole.

Daniel Grabbed their plates and the cups and followed her into the kitchen. He placed the plates,cutlery and cups into the dishwasher as Betty covered the casserole with saran wrap and placed it into the fridge , then called his driver , who arrived ten minutes later and they were on their way to Penn Grove park.

They arrived at the park fifteen minutes later,walking around and talking about random things for thirty minutes before stopping at La Jolla lake ,which was located in the middle of the park .They stared out at the water looking at the ducks and people rowing and fishing on the lake.

Daniel thought back to seeing Chloe at the grocery store and he immediately felt bad for lying to Betty for the past three months and a half, and he realized he couldn't lie to her anymore he had to tell her the truth. The real truth about why he had amnesia and why he couldn't remember certain things about his past , her and what he had a feeling was a deeper connection between them, then what she had told him.

"Betty..." Daniel said trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Yeah.." Betty said taking her eyes off the lake and facing Daniel.

"I need to tell you something..." Daniel said fighting the urge to stop there.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Betty asked when she saw the serious expression on Daniel's face.

"No, yes..sort of..I've been lying to you ,Tara-Lynn, and my parents." Daniel said sighing.

"Lying...about what?" Betty asked confused .

"Well, that specialist that I'm seeing is well, a psychiatrist , my amnesia it has nothing to do with my brain, that day at the neurologist, he told me there is nothing physically wrong with my brain that would cause my amnesia..." Daniel said searching her face for a reaction.

"I don't understand ,if there's nothing wrong with your brain, why did you lose your memory?" Betty asked still confused.

"He said it's psychological, so it's my fault I can't remember , I guess my subconscious is suppressing my memories." Daniel said his sense of guilt over lying going away a little.

"Just because it's psychoogical , doesn't mean it's your fault."Betty said.

"Then why have I remembered some things, but I'm still missing some major memories, that no one can talk to me about ,until I get them back!"Daniel said frustrated.

"Daniel, you have to believe that you'll get your memory back,it just may take some time to remember all of it and you've already remembered so much, you can't give up now. " Betty said.

"Your right. I don't deserve such a great friend as you, you don't even seem mad at me. " Daniel said relieved at her reaction.

"No, I'm mad that you lied to me ,but, I understand why you did , what are friends for, if they can't even forgive their friends stupid actions." Betty said smiling.

"So we're ok?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah,you can tell me anything, so no more lies ,ok?" Betty said .

"No, more lies..well there's..." Daniel started but, Betty's phone suddenly rang cutting him off.

"Hold that thought." Betty said looking through her bag for her phone.

"Hello.." Betty said answering her phone.

"Bet-ty it's Christina, how are you?" Christina the nurse who had become good friends with Betty ,when Daniel was comatose, said.

"Hey, Christina, I'm fine,whats up?" Betty asked.

"Well , my cousin is throwing this party and I really don't want to go by myself, because we don't exactly get along, but I have to go, so I wondering if you'd come with me?" Christina asked.

"Well, I'm out with Daniel right now." Betty.

"He can come too, plus I need an excuse to leave early, I can only stand so much of my cousin, she throws her success in my face every chance she gets." Christina explained.

"Alright, hold on a sec." Betty said turning her attention back to Daniel.

"Is everything ok?" Daniel asked .

"Yeah, do you remember Christina from the hospital?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, she was one of my nurses, right?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, well she wants us to go with her to her cousins party..." Betty said explaining the situation to Daniel.

"I'm up for it ,if you are , just don't expect me to dance." Daniel said smiling.

"Alright we'll be there, text me the address." Betty said turning her attention back to the phone.

"Ok, I will ,thanks so much Betty, I owe you one." Christina said.

"No, problem, bye." Betty said hanging up the phone.

"So what were you going to say before Christina called?" Betty said getting back to their conversation.

"Um, it's nothing, so do you want to walk around some more, before we head back to get ready for the party" Daniel said changing the subject.

He didn't know why he hadn't told Betty the rest, that Chloe , his old friend was also his therapist and that it was a lie when she'd said they hadn't seen each other in ten years. He had wanted to tell her but, for some reason his mouth was not listening to his head ,by changing the subject instead of telling her the truth about Chloe.

Betty's phone started ringing signaling a text message, from Christina, of the address of the party, Daniel saw it too , but neither noticed that the address of Christina's cousin's party was the exact same address on the card Chloe had given to Daniel when they'd run into her at the grocery store.

"Yeah, looks like we can't make it to Chloe's party."Betty said trying to sound dissapointed but the truth was she was glad ,because being around Chloe gave her a bad feeling.

"It's ok ,shall we continue our stroll milady?" Daniel said extending his arm to Betty, while trying to hide his own relief that they wouldn't be going to Chloe's party.

"Yes m'lord ,we shall." Betty said laughing as she linked her arms with his.

And the two walked off together neither knowing the storm that was going to hit them that night, the manipulative conniving storm named Chloe Palente'.

* * *

A/N: So ,next chapter Chloe strikes at her party and Daniel's remaining lies will come to surface , and it wont be pretty for Betty, so let me know what ya think by leaving me a review ,suggestions, construct criticism etc, I've got some school stuff I have to work on before thanksgiving so I probably wont be able to update until the thanksgiving break/weekend, thanks for reading.

-Pessi Rom


	12. Not Falling Apart

**A/N: **_So here comes the angst it's a long one,enjoy and keep in mind ,that Betty's going through allot of emotion ,Daniel is vulnerable because of the amnesia and that Chloe will get hers in the end,as you read this chapter and the characters actions, also I'm not the biggest fan of fashion my style is whatever's comfortable with and the once in the while urge to dress up, so I've done the best I could with describing their clothes.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to :**Xira34,didi6 ,Historianic,englishstudent01 ,abovetherim,AndromedaAiken ,UzuNamikaze-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- and JackSam for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Chapter 11:** _Not Falling Apart_

Daniel and Betty continued to walk around La Jolla lake, in Penn Grove park, talking about random things and just enjoying each others company and before they knew it , the sun had started to set . They watched it go down leaving a mix of yellows, oranges and reds across the California sky. It was Betty's favorite part of the day, both because of its beauty, and the significance of the day ending and the countless possibilities of what the next day could bring.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked noticing her mind was far off somewhere.

"How much I love Leore sunsets, they're just so beautiful, the way the colors light up the sky as the sun sets." Betty said as she stared at the sky.

"I don't think I've ever paid much attention to sunsets, well I don't remember paying attention." Daniel said looking at the view.

"Well, it's never too late to start." Betty said continuing to watch the sky as the sun dipped lower and lower.

The sun soon disappeared and they made their way back to Daniel's town car. They were both silent as they rode back to Betty's house, both deep in thought. Betty was thinking about the day they had spent together and Daniel's admission about the cause of his condition, which made her think about her true feelings for him. In a way she too had been keeping a secret from him, the secret that she was deeply in love with him.

She came to a decision,then, in her mind. She didn't care what the doctor had said, she had to tell him the truth, that they were more than just friends. That she had fallen in love with him,probably since that day when he found her when she'd disappeared after her father's funeral.

He had found her when no one else could and comforted her just by being there and holding her as she cried and she had been there everyday when he was sick. She couldn't hide their connection anymore, she was going to tell him , tonight, after the party, because she was pretty sure they'd have a lot to talk about.

Daniel thought back to telling Betty the truth about his amnesia, he was both relieved and surprised at her reaction. He didn't know what he had been so afraid of before, why he hadn't told her that first day at the neurologist appointment . He supposed he was probably scared of letting her and his family down , for not remembering who he was. Betty obviously cared about him and he knew, from the moment he awoke from the coma and her name was the only thing to appear in his mind, that he cared about her.

She was the only one he had remembered , that had to mean something, what else could it be. He couldn't remember how far his feelings might have been before , but he knew from what he was feeling now, from what he had been feeling since he saw her tear stained face when he'd awakened, that he had deep strong feelings for her.

He had to find out if she felt the same way, if any of what he was feeling was part of his forgotten memories. He had to know if she felt it too, that connection that he wasn't sure he could give a name to yet , but that he knew was definitely there, at least on his part.

The town car arrived outside of Betty's house breaking both of them out of their thoughts. Daniel was dropping her off to get dressed and would be picking her back up from the party where they would be meeting up with Christina.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Daniel said after he walked her to her door.

"Ok." Betty said then walked into her house.

Daniel went back to his town car and took a deep breath. He was getting nervous already about what he planned to say and do after the party, he hoped they could just pop in for an hour then he could tell her, that he needed to talk to her about something important. He would then confess the rest of the truth about Chloe and then his feelings.

Betty was thinking the same thing as she walked into her kitchen , getting a glass of water to calm her nerves. She was going over how to approach Daniel, she figured they could leave the party after an hour or so and then she would confess everything about her feelings for him.

* * *

_8PM Suarez Residence_

Betty put the last finishing touches on her hair , which she had styled down with the tips curled, when she heard a knock on the door. She put her glasses on and grabbed her purse , before descending down the staircase and toward the door. She opened the door where Daniel was standing in a stylish yet casual shirt and designer jeans. Daniel's breath caught in his throat when he saw Betty, who was wearing a blue dress that complimented her curves but in a elegant way and matching sandals.

"You look really nice." Daniel said

"Thanks, you do too." Betty said trying not to blush as she walked out the door, locking it behind her then walking with Daniel to the waiting town car.

They got inside the car and Betty's phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the screen seeing it was Christina.

"Hey Christina." Betty said answering her phone, she could heard people talking and music playing in the background.

"Hey,I'm at the party already, she's already bothering me,so I'm getting a drink , it's a bit crowded so text me when you get here." Christina said halfway yelling.

"Ok, we're leaving now so we should be there in about fifteen minutes." Betty said.

"Alright , see you then." Christina said.

Betty was happy that the party would be crowded which would mean , they wouldn't be noticed if they left early, that way they wouldn't be offending Christina's cousin by leaving early. They arrived at the party fifteen minutes later, walking up to a huge two story house that was painted beige and green, they could see people inside and hear loud music. Betty texted Christina who appeared and opened the door for them leading them inside the house.

"I'm so glad you two came, there's beer in that cooler over there and some snacks on the table over ." Christina said pointing to the food and beverages in the corner.

"So which ones your cousin." Betty asked curious.

"I'm not sure where she went , she's probably upstairs ,I'll introduce you when I spot her." Christina said.

Daniel and Betty both grabbed a beer and stood chatting with Christina and two other random people who had come up to them.

"I love this song, we should go dance." Christina said when the song on the stereo suddenly changed.

" Not an option for me." Daniel said pointing to his leg.

"Right, I forget, Betty you coming." Christina asked. Betty looked at Daniel and he gave her a look that said 'go ahead', but she was still reluctant.

"You going to be ok, by yourself" Betty asked.

"Yeah, I'll find someone to talk to." Daniel said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok, one dance and I'll be back. " Betty said going off with Christina to the dance area.

Daniel watched her dance and he couldn't take his eyes off her, he wished he could join her. He got up to get another beer with his eyes half way still on Betty and Christina dancing which caused him to bump into something , or rather someone.

"Oh,sorry." Daniel said.

"It's ok..Daniel, you came." Chloe said smiling at him.

"This is _your_ party." Daniel said shocked.

"Yeah, this is my house." Chloe said confused at his shock.

"Is Christina's McKinney your cousin?" Daniel said shocked and worried about the coincidence of going to the very same party he aimed to avoid , especially tonight of all nights.

"Yeah, how do you know Chrissy?" Chloe asked.

"She was one of my nurses, she's friends with Betty." Daniel said .

"Is Betty here too?" Chloe asked hoping she could still put her plan into action.

"Yeah, she's dancing with Christina." Daniel said wondering what her interest in Betty was.

"I should go say hello, then." Chloe said walking toward the dance floor.

"Chloe, wait, I told Betty about my therapy." Daniel said.

"You did, and how did she react." Chloe asked.

"She was ok with it." Daniel said.

"That's good,now I should be a good hostess and say hello." Chloe said walking away into the crowd before Daniel could tell her Betty didn't know she was his psychiatrist yet.

Chloe smiled a devilish grin on her face, she now had everything she needed for her plan, she had noticed Daniel hadn't said Betty knew he was her therapist, a lie she would use for her advantage a little later. She walked over to the dance area and over to her cousin and Betty, who had their back turned to Chloe.

" There you are Chrissy." Chloe said. Christina recognized the british accent and the nickname she hated and immediately knew that her cousin had spotted her, so she turned around to introduce Betty.

"This my cousin Chloe, Chloe this Be-" Christina started to say, but Chloe cut her off.

"Betty, it's nice to see you again." Chloe said smiling at her.

"Yeah, it is." Betty said surprised that Chloe was Christina's cousin.

"You know each other?" Christina asked confused.

"Yes, I bumped into her and Daniel at a shop, Daniel and I went to boarding school together. " Chloe explained.

"Small world." Christina said.

"Yeah, I invited them , when I saw them , glad you two came, enjoy yourselves" Chloe said then walked off.

"Bet-ty, if I knew she had a history with Daniel I wouldn't have asked you to come." Christina said after her cousin walked.

"Why, she doesn't seem that bad." Betty said though she didn't get a good vibe from Chloe.

"Because, she's a black widow, has been since we were kids, when she's got an eye on someone she does anything to get them, no matter who's in her way, I should know she did it to me, stole my college boyfriend right under me, almost married him, then broke his heart and dumped him when she got bored." Christina explained.

"They used to date ,so you think she'll go after Daniel?" Betty asked starting to get worried.

"She might,I wouldn't put it past her, how are things between you and Daniel, have you told him yet?" Christina asked.

"I'm going to tell him tonight, after we leave the party." Betty said.

"Forget after, you need to find him and tell him now, hes spent most of the past four months with you , he remembered only you, I think he needs you to tell him how you feel to get his memory completely back especially if it's psychological, go now and tell him, you owe it to him and yourself, anyone can see he loves you ." Christina said having noticed Daniel watching them earlier.

"Your right, It can't wait till later, I have to tell him the truth about how I feel." Betty said confidence rising and nervousness going away.

She walked back over where they'd left Daniel, but found he wasn't there anymore, she searched by the food and drinks , but he wasn't there either, she looked all around the first floor and finally decided to ask if anyone had seen him, she got no's the first couple of people and finally found someone who'd seen him.

"Yeah, I saw him, he went upstairs , probably to use the loo." A man with a British accent said pointing her toward the staircase.

"K,Thanks." Betty said then headed up the stairs.

There were several rooms on the second floor on both directions of the hallway the stairs led into so she contemplated which way to go, she heard Daniels voice coming from one of the directions so, she went that way and came upon a room . She opened the door and stopped when she saw Daniel and Chloe talking about something,neither noticing the brunette walking into the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Daniel asked anxious to go back downstairs, he'd immediately regretted coming up here with Chloe who said she had something important to say to him.

"It's about you and me , I can't see you anymore." Chloe said sadly.

"Why not, I thought everything was going good?" Daniel asked confused.

"It is, but there's a conflict of interest." Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked even more confused.

"It's because of this.." Chloe said moving closer to Daniel and kissing him. Daniel broke off the kiss shocked, while Betty held back a gasp.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked confused.

"I still have feelings for you and because of that, I can't be your therapist anymore." Chloe said. This time Betty couldn't hold back her gasp alerting Daniel and Chloe to her presence.

"You said no more secrets, but you didn't tell me _she _was your therapist! _" _Betty said storming out of the room, feeling betrayed

"Betty, wait!" Daniel said trying to half way run after her.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Chloe said grinning as Daniel ran after Betty. She sat down on the bed knowing what was probably going to happen next.

Daniel caught up with Betty, right when she was about to walk down the stairs.

"Betty!" He yelled out walking over to her.

"What you heard in there, it's not what you think." Daniel said.

"Really, so she's not your therapist?" Betty asked .

"She is, but there's nothing going on between us." Daniel said.

"Whatever was going on in there with you and Chloe was none of my buisness you don't have to explain it to me." Betty said.

"Don't I." Daniel said.

"I'm mad that you lied to me after you said there was no more secrets, but who you kiss or date is none of my business." Betty said going on the defensive to stop her aching heart.

"Can you really stand there and say that it isn't , come on Betty, we both know thats not true." Daniel said not believing what he was hearing her say.

"Thats where your wrong, we're friends Daniel..we'll never be anything more than friends, I'm going to go now , you should get back to Chloe." Betty said walking away.

"Betty,don't go.."Daniel said almost pleadingly.

Betty didn't say a word but , turned and walked away from him and down the stairs, tears falling freely down her face as her heart broke. He wasn't her Daniel anymore, maybe he never was , he had lied to her, he'd said there was no more secrets , he'd lied to her face. The Daniel she knew and loved would never have done that, it was like he was the old Daniel again, the Daniel before he met her. She was foolish to think she'd tell him how she felt and everything would be alright.

It wasn't alright and she wasn't going to fall apart, she couldn't fall apart. She was Bettina, Betty, Suarez and she was a strong Latina women who would not let this bring her down. They were two different people and they'd always be that way, Daniel with girls like Chloe , who got anyone they wanted and Betty the one who was always getting her heart broken.

Once she got back to the first floor she spotted Christina. Christina saw her tear stained face and knew something was wrong and that it probably had to do with Daniel and her vicious manipulating cousin.

"Let me take you home,love." Christina said leading Betty to the door.

Daniel watched them from the top of the stairs, Betty's words ringing in his head, that they'd never be anything more than friends. His heart broke as they kept ringing in his head,he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Chloe, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I"m sorry Daniel." Chloe said and he allowed her to pull him into a sympathetic hug. She rubbed his back while grinning at the success of her plan, with Betty out of the way Daniel would now be all hers.

* * *

A/N:_I hope you enjoyed the chapter , I just kept writing and writing, but unfortunately this will be the last chapter until the end of my school semester toward the end of December because all my focus has to be toward school and studying for my finals, I promise this will not be abandoned in fact I know where I'm going next ,and as soon as I'm done with school I will go right back to updating regular, thanks for reading and reviewing I greatly appreciate each and every one of your support and interest in this story.__  
_

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist**_

* * *


	13. Moving On

**A/N: **_So , my school finals are over,thank God . Thanks to those who wished me luck on my finals. I thought I'd update this as a Christmas treat for y'all, the angst continues ,but I promise it will not last too long, I think there will be about five or six chapters left before I end this story, unless I get inspired to do more, and there probably wont be a sequel,but my minds been cooking up a sort of spin off for Tara-Lynn that would be a crossover with another show, with mentions here and there of Detty and maybe an appearance or two, so it will be under UB or the other show, not sure yet,if I decide to post it. I hope you enjoy this chapter which is basically the aftermath of the previous chapter and it will set up the next chapter as well.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to :**Historianic,abovetherim,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-,didi6, UzuNamikaze,AndromedaAiken and englishstudent01 for reviewing the previous chapter , I appreciate it.

**Chapter 12:** _Moving on_

Betty woke up got showered and dressed , then headed to work. A month had passed since Chloe's party, and when her decision to let go of Daniel was made. He had returned to work a few weeks after and she avoided seeing him, except when it came to staff meetings, which she had to attend, and even then they both avoided eye contact. The whole office had tuned into their tension,having being used to their interactions before the accident, but no one,except Christina,including his family, knew what had happened between the two formally close colleagues.

If Betty needed to show Daniel something , she sent Rhody instead , when normally she would go into his office and they'd discuss her additions or deletions to a specific piece or article. Rhody, though curious, didn't question her bosses behavior but served as a sort of mediator between the two , because Daniel did the same when he needed to give or pass on some information to Betty.

Daniel had regained most of his memory, but some things were still a blank for him, like his early childhood and his parent's marriage and he hadn't remembered anything else about his relationship with Betty, platonic or otherwise, since Chloe's party. Those memories continued to be lost despite his sessions with his new psychiatrist, referred to by Chloe, Dr. Rogers. When he wasn't spending time working at Mode, he was seen, partying, and out with Chloe.

She had comforted him as a friend for the first few weeks and then Daniel, slowly began to fall for her, so they had been dating for almost a month now. He still couldn't remember the reason they had broken up the first time and Chloe was confident that if he didn't remember it now, there was a chance he wouldn't remember that night , at all. Daniel had partly returned to his old ways, partying and going out every night with pictures of him and Chloe all over the tabloids and newspapers.

Despite his night life behavior , he still retained his professionalism and those public outings brought in good publicity for the magazines run out of the buildings, especially for Mode. He may have seemed happy in the photo's and during the staff meetings,but when he sat alone in his office, all he could think about was that night at the party. Sure he had fun with Chloe and enjoyed being with her, but, it wasn't the same, she was no Betty.

Deep down, though his conscious self was in denial, he knew the only reason why he was with Chloe was because of what Betty had said, that they could never be anything more than just friends and now they weren't even that. It was obvious she couldn't even stand to look at him and every time they had a full staff meeting, he avoided her eyes so that he could get through it without feeling the way he had that night. He was trying to move on ,but he was finding it hard to keep Betty off his mind. He shook himself out of his moping attitude when Rhody walked into his office with a folder in her hand.

"Sorry, to disturb you Mr. Meade, but, Betty wanted you to look at these." Rhody said noticing his distracted mood.

" Thanks, I should have them back in a few." Daniel said putting on a fake smile.

"K, I'll let her know." Rhody said then exited the room.

She really didn't understand those two. Through her observations, she noticed they both pretended to act fine around each other and others , but they were both mopey and miserable when they sat alone in their offices. She wondered what happened that could change the mood so quickly between the two, they were not the same people she'd watched go off to lunch , when she'd first arrived at Mode. She would have to do some investigating , after all what were interns there for, if not to help and learn from those they interned with.

Betty exited her office making sure Daniel wasn't in the hallway, when she saw the coast was clear, she procceded to walk. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, so she bumped into something or rather someone, startling her.

"Oh, sorrry." Betty said looking up to see a handsome tall man with hazel eyes that immediately caught her attention.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going , I should be the one apologizing, but ,maybe you could help me find my way." The man said in a Italian accent.

"Um, yeah, sure." Betty said snapping out of her stupor.

"I'm not sure if I'm on the right floor, I'm looking for Surge." The man said .

"This is Mode, Surge is on the fifth floor, you got off a little too early." Betty said.

"Thanks, I just got hired as a sports writer and I wanted to show up early, and here I've gotten my self lost." The man said.

"It happens, this is a big building." Betty said sympathizing with him.

" Well, I better get going, thanks for the help ,uh.."He said not knowing her name.

"Betty Suarez,, and you are?" Betty said.

"Jason Elliot , I guess I'll see you around." Jason said heading toward the elevator.

"Good luck on your first day." Betty said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Jason said smiling right back, he took one last look at Betty then got into the elevator.

"What are you so happy about, and who was that." Christina, who suddenly appeared asked. She and Betty had plans for lunch.

" A new sports writer for surge, he got off on the wrong floor." Betty explained.

"You should ask him out, I think he was checking you out before he got on the elevator." Christina said as they entered the elevator.

"I don't think so." Betty said nonchalantly.

"Why not, don't tell me your still thinking about that wanker, Daniel." Christina said as the elevator descended.

"No, and hes not a wanker." Betty said.

"He moved on with that leech cousin of mine, it's time you do the same, you deserve better than that." Christina said.

"There was never anything to move on from, Christina." Betty said trying to get her to drop the subject.

"Don't kid yourself , Bet-ty, he broke your heart, he's got his memory back and hes still with her, doesn't that tell you something." Christina said.

"According to his sister it's not _all _back" Betty said . Tara-Lynn had been updating her on his progress. Just because they weren't talking , it didn't mean she didn't care about his health.

"Enough of it is though,it would do you good to go out once in awhile , have a little fun, you work too hard." Christina said.

"I have fun." Betty said stubbornly.

"Office parties , are not having fun." Christina said.

"Can we just drop this, my life is fine the way it is, I'm doing what I love, writing, and thats enough for me." Betty said .

"Fine,I'll drop it , but promise me you'll think about at least going out , dosn't have to be with a guy, but it should be away from the office." Christina said trying to compromise.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Betty said as the elevator reached the ground floor and they exited it walking into the lobby.

"A couple of friends and I are going to that new club,Vitamin C, tommorrow, you should come with us." Christina suggested.

"Fine, but, I'm not staying long, I do have a job." Betty said.

"So do I, and I still go out and I work longer shifts than you,I deserve a good time to relax and have fun and so do you." Christina said as they walked out of the building.

"Alright, two hours, no more than that." Betty said as they walked.

"You'll have so much fun, you wont even be worrying about time." Christina said grinning.

"We'll see." Betty said , though she was secretly happy for a chance to forget about the things, or should I say person, she'd rather not think about.

* * *

A/N:_I hope you enjoyed the chapter ,what do y'all think of the new character, no he's not evil ,but, he has an important part to play , so he'll be around for a little bit. I wish you all, a Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noel, and a Happy New Year, thanks for reading and please leave me a review which will be greatly appreciated, this is it for this year, the next chapter, which will be what happens at the club,will be posted in 2009. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays to you all.__  
_

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist**_

* * *


	14. Surprises In The Club

**A/N: **_Here's the new chapter,I hope you all had wonderful Christmas and New Years, mine was great, New Years especially because it is also Independence Day for my cultural background which is Haitian-American, so its a double celebration in my house on New Years day . I'm thinking about seven more chapters before I end the story, but theres always a chance of getting inspired and writing more, enjoy the new chapter.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to :** _abovetherim,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-, didi6, UzuNamikaze, AndromedaAiken, DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar and Norey for reviewing the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy the new one._

**Chapter 13:** _Surprises In The Club_

Betty finished typing a email, sent it then turned off her computer. It was the end of the work day and she would be heading home to relax then get ready to go to_ Vitamin C, with Christina _and some other nurses. She grabbed her purse then exited her office. Most of the staff was already gone for the day,but she knew Daniel would probably still be in his office finishing a few things before he headed home. She walked as fast as she could down the hallway and toward the elevator, impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for it to arrive on her floor.

She heard a ding signaling the elevators arrival on her floor. The door opened and she was surprised to see Jason in the elevator. He smiled at her and she nervously smiled back as she walked in and stood beside him as the doors closed and the elevator started to descend.

"Hello again." Jason said.

"Hi, how was your first day?" Betty asked making polite conversation.

"It went very well, I already love working at Surge, its a great opportunity working for a Meade publication." Jason said.

" I'm glad you like it, it's a great building to work in." Betty said.

There was a brief awkward silence , with neither knowing what to say next, as the elevator descended the three floors to the lobby. The elevator dinged and they waited for the doors to open .

"Have a good night." Jason said as they walked out of the elevator.

"Thanks, you too." Betty said smiling. She walked out of the building and toward her car, got in then drove to her house.

* * *

**_Later That Night_**

Betty walked down her stairs and into the kitchen to eat a snack,before she changed into her outfit. She found Henry in there grabbing a glass of water.

"You going out?" Henry asked , seeing the rollers in her hair.

"Yeah, Christina's picking me up in a half an hour, we're going to Vitamin C." Betty replied.

"So, whats up with you and Daniel and don't say nothing, everyone's noticed there's something different about you two." Henry asked out of the blue.

"Nothings up, he's got a girlfriend and he's back at work, so there's not much time for us to hang like we used to." Betty said nonchalantly.

" Things don't change that fast, are you ever going to tell me what happened that night you came home crying?" Henry asked concern in his voice.

When she'd come home that night , Henry, worried about her, had asked her what had happened. She had said she'd tell him in the morning and then proceeded to go upstairs and lock herself in her room. He could hear her sobbing through the walls , but respected her wishes of wanting to be alone.

The next morning she had acted like nothing was wrong and had continued to act that way for the rest of the month, never telling Henry, what exactly had happened , between his best friend and the guy she was willing to go to jail for to protect, and did, just a few months ago. When Daniel had returned to work and gossip around the offices about his sudden change in behavior around Betty, and Daniel's new girlfriend who seemed to come out of nowhere, confirmed his suspicions that Daniel was the reason she came home crying that night.

"It doesn't matter what happened then, hes moved on and I'm doing the same, there's nothing more to it." Betty said defensively.

"If you say so , just know that I'm here, if you want to talk. I"m meeting Melanie, so, I'll see you later." Henry said referring to his girlfriend, he then gave her a friendly hug.

"Yeah,I know, later." Betty said breaking the hug and smiling at her best friend.

Henry walked out of the kitchen and Betty went back upstairs. She changed into her outfit, then put the last touches on her hair. A few minutes later she got a text from Christina, saying she was outside. Betty grabbed her purse and keys then headed out the door, locking it behind her, before walking over to Christina's car.

" I'm so glad you decided to come out , we're meeting the other girls at the club,you'll love them." Christina said as Betty got into her car.

"Yeah, and I heard there's this great live band playing tonight." Betty said trying to sound excited.

" Yeah, One Republic, Sarah's related to their manager , which is how I got us tickets." Christina said referring to one of the nurses they were meeting up with.

They arrived at the club ten minutes later. After handing in their tickets at the door , they walked toward a group of women, who waved at Christina , when they spotted them.

"Betty, I'd like you to meet Sarah, Lena and Allie." Christina said introducing her friends to Betty.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Betty said shaking their hands.

They all hit the dance floor and danced for about ten minutes. The band wouldn't be performing for another hour. Betty found herself actually having a good time, but when anyone asked her to dance she always declined, a fact that was not unnoticed by Christina.

"Bet-ty, that last guy was really cute, why didn't you say yes?" Christina asked.

"Hey , why don't I get us some drinks?" Betty said changing the subject.

"That would be great!" Lena, who had finished dancing with this guy said.

They told her what they wanted and she headed over to the bar. She odered their drinks and as she waited she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The accented voice said. Betty turned around to see Jason Eliot behind her. She found it funny that she kept finding herself alone with him.

"Hey." Betty said not sure what else to say.

"Hey, guess this is a smaller town then I thought, so about that drink." Jason said clearly flirting with her.

"Thanks , but no thanks." Betty said as the bartender handed her the drinks for the girls.

"I'll see you around then."Jason said.

"Yeah,see ya." Betty said walking away. She walked back to the girls and handed them all a drink.

"Who was that hot guy you were talking to?" Allie asked.

"Just some guy who works in the same building as me." Betty said nonchalantly.

"Isn't he the same guy who was checking you out two days ago?" Christina asked a smirk on her face.

Before Betty could say a word a commotion toward the front entrance of the club caught everyone's attention. Betty turned around toward where everyone was looking and saw Daniel walk in with Chloe and three other people. Magazines and celebrity news had dubbed them _DC_ and the other three were their crew, which consisted of a redhead named Sasha, who was Chloe's best friend, her boyfriend a Brit named Will and his best friend Dante.

Wherever Chloe and Daniel went , Sasha, Will and Dante were bound to be there too and their appearance at a club automatically made it a hotspot. Which was why there was such a big commotion that the_ DC_ crew had shown up.

"Oh my god it's DC!" Sarah said.

"I love C's fashion sense and D is so hot." Allie said admiring Chloe's outfit and checking Daniel out.

"Betty,didn't you, used to date D?" Lena asked.

" I think I need another drink." Betty said walking away from the gossiping girls and back to the bar. She noticed Jason was still there so she confidently walked over to him.

"I changed my mind about that drink." Betty said.

"How about we dance instead." Jason said flashing her a charming smile.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a drinker anyway." Betty shyly admitted.

"Neither am I, I saw you and just wanted a chance to talk to you again." He said shyly then offered her his hand.

She smiled at him, then allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, ignoring the knowing look from Christina as they walked past her and the other women.

* * *

Daniel plastered on his fake smile as he and Chloe entered the club. He hadn't wanted to go out tonight ,but Chloe had convinced him that showing up at the new club would be great publicity for mode. After a barrage of photo's as they entered the club, they were able to head over to the VIP lounge away from the paparazzi and the random girls hoping to see a celebrity. He looked around the club bored as Chloe and Sasha chatted about the band that would be performing . While Will and Dante had gone off to get drinks .

After a few minutes of chatting and drinking, Chloe turned to Daniel to ask him to dance with her and at that exact moment, Daniel spotted Betty on the dance floor laughing and dancing with a guy he'd never seen before. He couldn't take his eyes off of them and could feel the beads of jealousy building up inside of him, then a memory flashed before his eyes .

"Daniel, didn't you hear me, lets dance I love this song." Chloe said.

"Right, sorry, you know what Chlo,I think I'm gonna go, I'm not feeling good." Daniel lied.

"Oh, no, let me feel your forehead." Chloe said putting her arm to his head.

"You don't feel warm, so its not a fever." Chloe said sensing something else was wrong.

"I just need some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said getting up from their booth.

"Yeah, I'll check on you tomorrow , before I go to work." Chloe said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Daniel said goodbye to the rest of the crew and headed out the back entrance of the club. He took a deep breath, having felt like he was suffocating while inside of the club. He loved the band that would be performing, but he couldn't spend another minute inside of that club, not with her in there with someone else, and not after the flash of memory he'd gotten as he watched her dance.

He was feeling very confused, not only by his feelings when he watched her with someone else but, also the emotions he'd felt in that short flash of memory, a memory that had surprised him and had been replaying in his head over and over again. He didn't know what to do, all he wanted was to tell Betty what he remembered , to see if what he saw was really true ,but he couldn't do that and that made it even harder for him.

He took another deep breath and called his driver , who despite not saying a word was clearly surprised at his client calling it a early night.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you liked the chapter,I'll have another one for you early to mid next week which will include the memory Daniel had in the club, a review/constructive criticism or any story related ideas, are greatly appreciated.__  
_

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist  
**_

* * *


	15. Two that were lost

**A/N: **_Here's the new chapter,sorry I didn't update sooner but, I had some personal things going on , plus school starting didn't leave time for writing, then I got sick, still am actually , but doing better. So things have been kinda crazy for me lately , but I'll be in school only twice a week which leaves more time during the week to write, enjoy the new chapter. Also those wondering about Betty's arrest in the first chapter, that will be resolved very soon. Oh and for those wondering what Jason looks like , I've modeled his appearence after actor Jason Behr(with long hair) from the show Roswell and movie skin walkers, and actor James Marsden (with long hair) from movies, enchanted, 24 dresses, hairspray, etc, if they had a baby the product would be Jason Eliot,lol.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

_Thanks to _**: Norey ****,dettyfan90, -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx, AndromedaAiken, didi6, abovetherim, UzuNamikaze and**** abelard ,**_ for reviewing I greatly appreciate it._

**Chapter 14:**_ Two that were lost_

After the song Betty and Jason were dancing to finished, they dance to three more songs , then it was time for the Band to start performing. Jason and her were both big fans of the band so they got as close as they could to the stage in the middle of the club that was used specifically for performance. The owner of the club took the stage and announced the band.

"Ladies and Gentleman, One Republic!" He said and the crowd starting cheering as the band came onto the stage.

"It's great to be here in Leore , opening night of Vitamin C, our first song is Tyrant." The leader singer said then the band began to play.

_Watching myself when I'm taking strides but here comes the moon and it feels and it feels like an informer quick run away hide before they see you, you know it is all, all a glow_

_Walking on water seems parlays now you got my trust and it feels, and it feels like sabotage when I'm pulling triggers back on myself you know it is all I know, is all I know_

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt  
From the outtt tyrant  
Tyrant tyranttt_

_Feel capable of most anything this crippled bird's gonna sing gonna bring you all the years is quick turn around look your shadows could could not beautiful lies for you is what they do..._

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt  
From the outtt tyrant  
Tyrant tyranttt_

The band performed two more songs , _Apologize _and _Prodigal,_ before thanking the audience and exiting the stage. Sarah was able to get Betty, Jason, Christina and the other nurses to backstage area to meet the band . They all got autographs and Betty felt like her old self again . She was also able to get a short interview from the band for Mode.

"Do you want to dance some more?" Jason asked her after they'd parted from the band.

"I'd love to, but I should be heading home..work and all tomorrow." Betty said.

"Right, how about diner sometime?" Jason asked not being specific, he didn't want to come on too strong, a fact noticed by Betty , through his word usage.

"Yeah, that would be nice.." Betty said getting out a piece of paper and writing on it.

"Here's my number, give me a call sometime." Betty said with a smirk using his own words back at him.

"I will, buona notte ,Betty." He said , saying good night in Italian. He then took her hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it making Betty blush and smile at the same time.

"Buona notte.." She managed to say, while trying to stop her blushing. Jason then walked away.

"Someone's got a crush on you Bet-ty." Christina said suddenly appearing.

"I can't believe I gave him my number." Betty said realization of her actions , coming upon her.

"That's a good thing love, he's absolutely gorgeous and its obvious he likes you." Christina said.

"He's also really sweet and nice." Betty said her smile growing bigger.

"Aren't you glad you came out, if you'd stayed at home like you've been doing for the last month, you wouldn't have bumped into _Mr . Sexy Italian._"Christina said with a _I told you so_ smile.

"Thanks for making me come, now lets go home, I have work tomorrow." Betty said giving her friend her due props.

"Your welcome...let's say bye to the girls and then we'll go." Christina said walking toward Sarah, Lena and Allie.

They said their goodbye's and headed home ,and for the first time in awhile Daniel was the last thing on Betty's mind.

* * *

Daniel arrived back at his apartment after leaving the club. He paced back in forth as the memory flash, which as he went over it in his mind, was not one but two memories that had been meshed together for some reason. It had started as a flash of images , then words spoken by a female voice, which is what he'd heard and saw when he watched Betty dance with the man he'd never seen before. He'd then realized it was her voice , and that was what had made him rush out of the club as fast as he could.

He had regained two memories through that vision and all he wanted to do was get to the bottom of what he'd seen and remembered, to understand the two that were lost. There were three he could talk to about the first memory, Claire, Tara-Lynn and Bradford.

But the second memory, the memory of her and the words she had spoken, he could only find those answers by talking to her directly and that wasn't possible. The more he thought about the memory flashes the clearer the became and they started to clearly appear before him as if he were watching a movie unfold before him. He didn't know where he was, but he could see and hear Betty talking.

**Memory 1**

_"Daniel I...I.. I can't do this" Betty said trying to say the words , but they wouldn't come._

_"I need you to come back ok, please I need you ... I "Betty said still struggling._

_"Ok, I'll say,I love you Daniel, I've loved you for a long time , I can't lose you not now " Betty said tears falling._

The memory faded and Daniel grabbed his head as a memory pain hit him. He was so confused,what he'd just experienced didn't make sense . Betty had said they could never be more than just friends ,but in that memory , she said that she'd loved him, that she'd always loved him, and that she couldn't lose him.

If that were true why did she say they were friends when he'd woken up, why had she tried so hard to stress their friendship. It just didn't make sense and all he wanted to do was talk to her. He was then hit by a sudden clearer version of the second memory. It was clearly the past and he was looking at the same photo's Tara-Lynn had given him from their Mother's attic a month prior.

**Memory 2**

_"Mom, who's that?" Daniel asked pointing to a picture of Bradford Claire and a baby boy._

_"Where'd you get?" Claire asked clearly angry._

_"I-In the attic, that baby has red hair, who is that?" Daniel asked scared but still very curious as to who the baby boy was._

_"Leave it alone Daniel, go off and play and leave Mommy alone." Claire said heading over to the mini bar in the room._

_"Why, why won't you tell me who he is?" Daniel said not giving up, like most seven year olds. Claire sighed, put the glass of brandy done and turned to face her son, resigning to tell him the truth._

_"His name is Alexander Meade, he's your older brother." Claire said._

With those last words spoken by Claire, the memory ended, leaving a stunned Daniel. He hurriedly retrieved the photo album he'd been keeping to regain his memories and found the photograph from the memory. Sure enough as he looked closer at the photograph, he found what had unknowingly been bugging him since he first laid eye's on the photograph. The baby in the picture with Claire and Bradford, had red hair.

The date on the photograph was too old for it to be a photograph of Tara-Lynn, who had been born a red head and Daniel had been blond since birth. Which meant he was not in fact Claire and Bradford's eldest son. He had a brother, Alexander Meade, according to his memory flash. He was completely stunned with this new found remembered information. But if he had a brother, what had happened to the eldest Meade son.

The memory had cut off before he could relieve the whole thing. He felt so overwhelmed, after a month of remembering almost everything about his life he had simultaneously been hit with two intense memories. He took a deep breath and decided he would deal with one thing at a time.

He needed to have a talk with Tara-Lynn and his mother, it was time for him to be keyed in about his childhood, there was a reason why he was still blocking it out and it was time for him to find out what that reason was. Once all of that was resolved maybe then could he make sense of his mixed feelings and that lost memory and all the others surrounding his relationship,platonic or otherwise, with Betty.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you liked the chapter I know its short but the drama is yet to come it all starts to head toward the Detty reunion starting in the next chapter, I've got the chapter's mapped out all the way to the epilogue so updates shouldn't take too long. Thanks for reading , please let me know what you think reviews /construct criticism, ideas and comments are always appreciated the next chapter will be entitled "Day in court", I'll try to have that up sometime next week or if I get inspired sometime this weekend.__  
_

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist  
**_

* * *


	16. Day In Court

**A/N: **_Here's the new chapter, despite having school only two times a week, my school load is still allot and takes up a lot of my time, which is why I haven't updated since the last post, so I've decided to put my other Detty's "For Better or Worse" and "Believe When I say You're Beautiful" , on temporary hiatus ,and just update this whenever I have a chance ,until the story is complete which will be in five to six chapters, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _****:**_-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- , UzuNamikaze ,didi6 Norey and gloomy-pearlz__ for reviewing I greatly appreciate it._

**gloomy-pearlz**- _to answer your question,if you really wanna know I'll give you the answer in the next chapter or PM you,if not keep reading and it will eventually get answered, ;) _

**Chapter 15:**_ Day In Court_

Daniel woke up to find Chloe standing over him in his apartment. Startling him at first , but he quickly regained his composure.

"What are you doing here?" He asked lifting his comforter off his legs and getting out of bed.

"Checking on you, you've been avoiding me." Chloe said a frown on her face.

"I haven't, I've just been busy with work." Daniel said heading over to his closet to select an outfit for the day.

Three weeks had passed since the incident at the club and Daniel had in fact been ignoring Chloe. Things had been crazy busy at work, with an upcoming fashion week, but he had made excuses each time Chloe wanted to get together , or to come see him, regardless if he was really busy or not. He'd been going off on his own thinking, trying to figure out how to approach his mother about his older brother.

When he had finally figured out how to approach her, she had taken on some mysterious case, that she spent most of her time working on. So he wasn't able to talk to her about the photograph and the memory he'd remembered. The case Claire was working on had finally calmed down, according to his sister, so today he was going to talk to her.

First he had to get rid of Chloe. The lost memory flash had been haunting him and he knew if he spent time with Chloe , she would deduce what was going on with him,through his behavior, with her psychological skills. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, because he did,but he needed to figure out some things before he made any decisions about their current relationship.

"Daniel, what's going on with you?" Chloe asked bringing Daniel out of his reverie.

"I told you, works been crazy, so I've been busy, I'm going to be late for a meeting , I'll call you later and we'll talk."Daniel said giving her a quick peck on the mouth.

He then grabbed a towel and heading into his bathroom closing the door behind him, leaving a semi fuming Chloe standing in his bedroom. Something had changed in Daniel and that worried her greatly. Things were going so well, she had gotten him to forget about Betty and back in love with her, or so she thought. Now Daniel was acting weird , she knew something was up and she would get to the bottom of it. She'd worked too hard to lose him . With that thought in mind she turned and left his apartment determined to do whatever she had to, to keep Daniel from slipping away from her.

* * *

Betty woke up and turned off her alarm. Today was her final court date for the hospital case against her. Claire had taken on her case ,probono, after she posted bail and they'd both agreed not to tell Daniel about it. So he could focus on his recovery, instead of worrying about the consequences of what Betty had done for him. She showered, got dressed then headed downstairs, where she found Henry had made them breakfast.

"Ready for today?" Henry asked seeing how nervous she was.

"....I think so, I just hope the Judge agrees with the plea agreement." Betty said taking a seat and poking a fork at her breakfast.

"Claire Devereaux, is one of the top respected lawyers in the country, if anyone can settle this case, she can." Henry said trying to reassure his best friend.

"Your right, she got the hospital to agree, she can get the judge to, too." Betty said still picking at the breakfast, she was still too nervous to eat.

The two friends, conversation, was interrupted by a knock at the door. Henry went to go answer it , after urging Betty to take a bite, or at least drink her juice. He opened the door to reveal Jason Eliot.

"Hey man." Henry said to the sports writer.

"Hey, Henry, hows Betty doing?" Jason asked.

"Well, shes nervous, maybe you can get her to eat something." Henry said motioning for Jason to come inside.

"What's this I hear about you being so nervous, you can't eat ." Jason said walking into the kitchen.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Betty said getting up out of her seat and hugging him.

"Today's your court date, how could I not come and support you." Jason said when they broke the hug.

" Thanks for coming , but you shouldn't miss work because of me." Betty said.

"And let you go into court , without eating breakfast, no way, now I command you to eat ." Jason said in a playful voice making Betty laugh.

"Fine, I'll eat, but you have to join me mister." Betty said handing Jason a plate.

Jason took the plate and after piling some of the breakfast on his plate he took a seat on the left side of Betty, Henry was sitting on her right. Betty and Jason had gotten close over the past month. They had gone on one date and had both realized that there were no romantic sparks between them , but that they had enough in common to be friends. Jason was an amazing friend, he and Betty could talk about anything and they did.

He knew about everything that had happened between Betty and Daniel over the past few months and he had been with her every step of the way of the last month of court and negotiations between Claire and the hospital lawyers , which gave Betty a fair amount of stress. Jason and Henry had been her rocks through out the whole thing, being optimistic for her when she got overwhelmed or felt like giving up.

The all finished their breakfast and Jason volunteered to drive them all to the courtroom. Betty locked the door and they headed to Jason's car, then drove to the courtroom.

* * *

**Devereaux Mansion**

Daniel took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and over to his Mother's front door. He opened the door and walked inside finding the first floor empty he called out to his sister.

"Tare, are you home?" Daniel called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Tara-Lynn asked as she came down the stairs.

"I need to talk to Mom, did she leave for work yet." Daniel asked his younger sister.

"Uh,no ,she's about to leave."Tara-Lynn said nervously, a fact that made Daniel suspicious.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Daniel asked noticing the time on the grandfather clock displayed in the foyer.

"...I'm going to court with Mom." Tara-Lynn said hesitating then deciding to tell him the truth.

"Why?" Daniel asked, but before she could answer , Claire appeared.

"Tara-Lynn, we should get go...Daniel what are you doing here?" Claire said noticing her son was standing next to Tara-Lynn.

"I need to talk to you about something." Daniel said a serious expression on his face.

" Is it something quick, I have to head to court." Claire said.

"No, it's um about my brother, Alexander Meade , remember him." Daniel said, his plan to address the issue calmly ,going out the window.

Claire was shocked when she heard the name, it brought back memories she had long ago , put behind her. She took a deep breath , regaining her composure, before speaking.

"Yes, you had a brother,and his name was Alexander Meade, we can discuss this later, I have to meet a client in court." Claire said showing no emotion.

"Your client can wait, I need to know the truth now, about Alexander and about my childhood." Daniel said frustrated.

" Now is not the time, we'll talk after court." Claire said grabbing her briefcase and heading for the door, but Daniel stepped in her path.

"This is the last piece to remembering who I was before the accident, is this case really that important, is your client more important." Daniel said in a pleading voice.

"Right now she is Daniel...we didn't want to tell you, but , Betty is Mom's client." Tara-Lynn confessed.

"Betty...I don't understand." Daniel said confused and shocked.

"I'm going to be late, I promise I'll explain everything, when I get back." Claire said .

"That wont be necessary, I'm going with you, you can tell me why Betty's your client, on the way there ." Daniel said leading the way out the door.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you liked the chapter , the actual court scenes as well as the truth behind what happened to Alex and Daniel's childhood will all be revealed in the next chapter . Thanks for reading , please let me know what you think reviews /construct criticism, ideas and comments are always appreciated the next chapter will be entitled "_Realize_", I'll try to have that written and posted up when I have some free time,but it might not be for another two weeks because I have a couple of papers due .__ Thanks again for reading.  
_

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist  
**_

* * *


	17. Realize

**A/N:**_I got inspired, on Saturday, and had to write this down before I lost the exact details, which is good for you guys not having to wait long for this update,it would have been posted Sunday but the technical issue with login/submissions, made that impossible , anyway, __I hope you like it , enjoy._

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _:**

Historianic - It's good to see you back, glad you liked the past three chapters, thanks for the review, enjoy the new chapter.

didi6- Glad you liked the chapter, don't worry Chloe will soon be gone, thanks for the review, enjoy the new chapter.

-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- He realizes it more in this chapter, I also watch Bones on fox, so I missed last weeks new Betty, I don't really care for Molly, but I don't want her to die,just don't want her with Daniel, you'll learn the truth soon about Daniel and Alex, thanks for the review, enjoy the new chapter .

AndromedaAiken- Glad you loved the chapter , I can't wait to write the detty reunion, but I have to admit ,the angst is fun too cause it leads up to it,lol,thanks for the review, enjoy the new chapter.

Norey - Your welcome and I appreciate the time you take to review especially since reviewing is becoming less and less because of the story alert, I really appreciate those that take the time to review, thanks also for wishing me luck on school, enjoy the new chapter.

abovetherim- Glad you liked the previous chapter your enthusiasm inspires along with the other reviewers, which is part of why I was able to write this new chapter so quick, thanks for the review, enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 16:** _Realize_

Daniel was furious after Claire and Tara-Lynn explained everything about the hospital case against Betty, on the way to the courthouse. He wasn't mad at his Mother and father for agreeing to pull the plug, or Tara-Lynn for not telling him what Betty had done for him, but at himself. Betty risked prison to save him, to give him a chance to come back to her and everyone else in his life. And he had ruined their friendship by lying and keeping secrets from her, what kind of person did that to his best friend.

Daniel's thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the courthouse. He walked behind Claire and Tara-Lynn into the courthouse, stopping when he spotted Betty. He quickly ducked into the men's bathroom, before she could see him. Betty who had arrived ten minutes prior, was clearly still nervous as she walked up to Claire and Tara-Lynn.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked.

"I think so, I'm just ready for this to be over." Betty said sighing.

"Everything's going to be fine, take a deep breath, and we'll go inside." Claire said giving Betty a comforting smile.

Betty took a deep breath, as Claire had suggested, then they all walked into the court room. Henry and Jason had already entered the court room and were sitting down on the defense side of the courtroom, Tara-Lynn joined them. Christina and Rhody were also there to support Betty . Betty and Claire took their places at the front of the courtroom, everyone stood as the bailiff announced the judge. Daniel took the opportunity to slip inside the courtroom , standing in a corner in the back, so as to not be noticed.

"All rise ,Judge Elenna Murphy presiding, docket 984 ,Leore Memorial hospital vs. Betty Suarez ." The bailiff said. The judge took her spot and after looking over a few pieces of paper she had in front of her , she addressed the court room.

" Am I to understand that the two parties have reached a plea agreement." Judge Murphy said.

"Yes your honor, we have. Mrs. Suarez did what she did to protect her friend, but ,she understands what she did broke also the law." Claire said addressing the judge.

"According to the agreement, Betty Suarez has agreed to pay a fifteen thousand dollar fine and will be banned from Leore Memorial, indefinitely." Judge Murphy said reading one of the documents.

"Yes , those are the agreed upon terms." The Lawyer for the hospital said.

" I'd like to hear the plea from Mrs. Suarez, then I will make my decision." Judge Murphy said. Betty stood and gave her plea and reasons for what she did.

"I plead guilty to the charges , but honestly I'd do it all over again, because what I did gave Daniel Meade a chance to come back to those that love him." Betty said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Suarez. Are there any more statements to be made by either party?" Judge Murphy said.

"No, your honor." Claire and the hospital lawyer said.

"Then I agree to the condition's set by the hospital and I am adding an additional two hundred hours of community service. What you did Ms. Suarez could have just as easily harmed Mr. Meade. You barricaded your self inside a hospital room and refused to listen to the police orders to vacate the premises, costing the hospital and the tax payers money. This is my final ruling , court dismissed." Judge Murphy said.

Betty let out a deep breath , she didn't know she was holding. She had feared the worst when the judge said she would be adding a sentence of her own. Betty almost cheered when the judge said community service. She turned to Claire and hugged her.

"Thank you so much....for everything." Betty said smiling.

"You brought my son back to me, it's the least I could do. I have to get back to the office, we should have dinner later in the week." Claire said smiling back.

"Sounds good to me, bye and thanks again." Betty said as Claire walked off.

Claire had not only served as her lawyer for free, but she would also be paying the fifteen thousand dollar fine. Betty didn't care that she was banned from the hospital, there were plenty of other hospitals in Leore and Leore Memorial wasn't even her health provider. She was so happy that this case had finally been resolved, now she could focus on writing, mentoring , and spending time with her friends. After the community service was done of course.

" I told you everything would be fine." Jason said breaking her out of her thoughts, Henry, Christina , Rhody and Tara-Lynn , were right behind him.

"Thank you all for coming." Betty said hugging them each.

"I can't believe they asked for fifteen thousand , they don't even need the money, I should go work somewhere else." Christina said angrily.

"It's a good job, don't quit on my account." Betty said.

" I sorta... already did." Christina said sheepishly.

"Christina..." Betty said feeling bad.

"Don't worry Bet-ty,that wasn't my only reason and I already got hired at Leore General, it's a way better job anyway , trust me." Christina said.

"We should got out and celebrate, anybody up for Pat and Oscar's?" Henry said suggesting a local restaurant.

" I love that place, great bread sticks, I'm in. " Tara-Lynn said.

"Me too." Christina said.

"I don't have any classes today, so count me in." Rhody said.

"I'd love too, but I have to get back to work, they only let me come in late, I can't skip the whole day, maybe we can have dinner tonight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I've got the day off so just call me later." Betty said.

"I will , see you later." Jason said giving her a kiss on the check before leaving the court room.

Daniel had watched the proceeding's from his spot in the back of the courtroom. Tara-Lynn and Claire had only told him that Betty had stopped them from taking Daniel off life support , so the hospital was suing her. They hadn't had time to go into full details, so Daniel didn't know the whole story until the judge read the charges, when she talked about the additional sentencing.

Betty had done it again, she'd said his name and love in the same sentence. When she had said that she'd brought him back to those that love him. He couldn't help but think back to the memory, and wonder, if she included herself in that statement. He wanted to approach her , but stopped when he saw her friends, Rhody and his sister approach her first. He could feel those beads of jealousy again as Jason walked up to her and she hugged him.

Every time he'd seen Betty recently, Jason Elliot wasn't too far and that unnerved him greatly. He decided he'd approach her any way, he needed to thank her for what she'd done for him. He owed her at least that much, and it could be a start to getting, their relationship, what ever it had been before the accident and his memory loss , back on track.

He started to walk toward her but stopped when he saw Jason kiss Betty's cheek, and her face had brightened. He hadn't seen her that happy in a long time, he decided maybe it wasn't the right time after all, he'd just wait till the others left and he'd talk to her alone. He didn't even want to think about what could possibly be going on between Betty and Jason. And that's when it hit him, it had been starring him in the face the whole time, since the moment he awoke from his comma, his true feelings for Betty , the reason for the jealousy that he'd been experiencing. He finally knew what it all was.

He didn't just care about her, he had remembered, only her, for a reason. And that reason was that he loved Betty, he was in love with Betty. He had subconsciously loved her for years , almost as long as he'd known her. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it before. Before he could think about what to do with his new found revelation about Betty, his phone suddenly started to ring, it was an unknown number but he answered anyway.

"Hello?" Daniel said as he answered the phone.

"Is this Daniel Meade?" A accented male voice said.

"Yes, this is him." Daniel said wondering what this was about.

"Excuse me sir, no cell phone usage in the courtroom." A court officer said coming up to him . He exited the courtroom and walked outside the building , because the hallways were full of loud, noisy people. He found a spot by the steps that led up to the courthouse and brought his attention back to the phone call.

"Sorry about that, who's speaking?" Daniel asked the caller.

" My name is Dr. Franco, I'm calling from a hospital in Milan, you are Bradford Meade's, son, yes?" Dr. Franco asked.

"Yes I am, did something happen, is my father alright?" Daniel asked worried.

"Your father was admitted this morning , with chest pains, he suffered a cardiac arrest a few hours later and we could not restart his heart, I'm sorry, but he passed away an hour ago." Dr. Franco said.

" What!" Daniel said , shock suddenly overcame him and the phone dropped from his hand as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

A/N: _So I know I said the truth behind what happened to Alex Meade would be in this chapter,but the chapter had a mind of its own and ended up going in a semi different direction then what I had first outlined to happen in this chappie and sorry I left it at a cliffy and a pretty big cliffy, but I promise to have the Alex stuff hashed out in the next chapter , which will probably be the most angst filled chapter of the entire story , so be prepared , cause from this point to the end things are gonna be very angsty, drama filled , but happy in the end , I can't believe my writing journey with this story is almost over, I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all have enjoyed reading. Thanks for reading as always reviews/constructive criticism and even at this point, idea's and suggestions, are welcomed and appreciated. Like I said before school's kinda hectic, but once I finish up my paper's I'll try for another update , but I can't say when that will be so just look out through the alert system, thanks again for reading ._

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist**_


	18. So Close

**A/N: **_So like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter gets pretty angsty, it will also be pretty intense and full of surprises, some parts were very hard to write because of my own personal experience , but I hope that it came out as realistic, so, hang on to your seats and I hope you enjoy the ride,its gonna be a long one, lol._**  
**

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _:**

UzuNamikaze- Glad you liked the last chapter, Daniel and Betty will have some face to face time in this chapter, writing actually de-stresses me,which can be a good thing, only if I don't procrastinate and choose writing over my school work, lol,thanks for the review, I hope you like the new chapt.

Historianic- bradford was" fated" to die since the middle of the story, I was unsure at first whether to go through with it but, I realized it had to happen to push things in a certain direction, your questions regarding why will all be answered in this chapter, thanks for the review and wishing me luck on papers, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

didi6- Glad you loved the previous chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

AndromedaAiken- Lol, I can't help it cliffy's are fun, especially unexpected ones, glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you like the new chapter.

-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- Now that he knows what she went through for him, it'll also be easier for him to believe that she didn't mean it when she said they could never be more than just friends, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Norey- Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and thanks for the compliments, thanks for the review,your review was the 100th one for the story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

abovetherim- The element of surprise was what I was aiming for , I'm glad you enjoyed the events in the previous chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 17:** _So Close_

"Daniel!" Chloe said rushing over to where Daniel had collapsed.

She had waited for him to leave, then followed him from his apartment, in her car. His behavior was just so suspicious, she had to make sure he was telling the truth. To her surprise he had not been driven to work ,but had gone in the opposite direction to his mother's house. She had never met Claire, but she had seen a picture of the house in a magazine showcasing the top lawyers, which is how she recognized the house. She waited till he walked out and was surprised to see him accompanied by his mother and sister.

She had met Tara-Lynn once, at Daniel's apartment, and through the teenagers body language, she could tell that her boyfriends sister didn't like her one bit. She watched them all get into Daniel's town car then decided to follow them to wherever they were going. Again she was surprised at the location they ended at, the court house. She continued to watch Daniel, staying an unnoticeable distance, as he entered the courtroom, as well as throughout the court proceedings.

She grew angrier and angrier as she saw the effect the proceedings had on Daniel, through his facial expressions. She stared at him as his attentions were focused completely on Betty. When he received a phone call, she followed him out of the courtroom, blending into the crowd , so he wouldn't notice her following him. She kept a unnoticeable distance as she watched him talk on the phone, and as he fell, she was close enough to rush over and reach him in less than a minute.

"Daniel, are you alright, wake up sweetheart." Chloe said gently shaking the unconscious Daniel.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Chloe yelled frantic, when he didn't wake up.

Leore General was close by so an ambulance appeared within five minutes. Two paramedics approached Daniel and Tara-Lynn, a crowd had also gathered around the court steps, as well as a couple of reporters gathered for a high profile case that was starting that day. Chloe stepped back and let one of the medics inspect Daniel, while the other questioned Chloe.

"What happened miss?" One of the medics asked Chloe.

"I don't know he was talking on his mobile one minute, then he just collapsed." Chloe said worry written all over her face.

As the other medic examined Daniel to make sure he was breathing and also checked his head for any wounds caused by the collapse, Daniel began to stir back to consciousness. He blinked a couple of times then fully opened his eyes confused by his surroundings. He looked surprised at the fact that Chloe was standing a few feet away from him.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked starting to get up.

"Don't move sir , you lost consciousness and if you hit your head, you may have a concussion." The medic who was examining him said.

"I'm fine." Daniel said getting up any way.

"He's not fine, he recently woke up from a four month coma. Daniel you should let them examine you." Chloe said walking over to him.

"I said I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked , then proceeded to picked up his fallen cell phone.

" I'm testifying in a case, in a hour, on my way to the door I saw you collapse." Chloe lied.

"I gotta find my sister." Daniel said then started to walk away.

"Daniel,what is going on,who were you talking to?" Chloe said following him.

Daniel ignored her and kept on walking,heading inside of the courthouse and towards the courtroom where Betty's hearing had been held. He looked around and saw that his sister along with Betty and the others had already left. And since they hadn't passed him , they must have used the rear exit of the courthouse that led to the parking lot. He pulled out his cell and dialed his sisters number. The call went straight to voice mail so he left a message.

"Tare, it's Daniel, I need to talk to you...meet me at my condo as soon as you get this, its really important." Daniel said then hung up, sighing as he closed his phone.

"Daniel, whats going on, talk to me." Chloe said placing her right hand gently on his face.

"Not here, I have to go home to meet Tara-Lynn." Daniel said.

"Fine,I'm rescheduling my testimony, I'm coming with you." Chloe said grabbing his hand in hers and leading him towards the exit.

They arrived at Daniel's condo twenty minutes later. Daniel paced back and forth in his apartment,not saying a word. He was still in shock and his head was flooded with thoughts of how to break the news to his sister and also how his mother would take it. They may have been divorced,but at one time they had loved each other and had two, well three , kids , so his death would also have an impact on her, despite their divorce.

"Daniel, stop, look at me, what happened ? Who were you talking to before you collapsed, you can talk to me..." Chloe said stopping Daniel's pacing.

"Ok...sigh...it was a doctor in Milan..m-my Dad had a heart attack,h-he died." Daniel said struggling to say the last part as if saying it out loud would make it real.

"Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry..." Chloe said pulling Daniel into a hug, she rubbed his back as silent tears rolled down his face.

* * *

_**Pat & Oscars**_

Betty , Rhody, Christina, Henry and Tara-Lynn had arrived at the restaurant ten minutes prior and were sitting and chatting as they waited for their food to arrive. They were talking about work and school experiences, the older three giving advice to the younger two,then the conversation randomly switched to cell phones.

"Oops, speaking of cell phones,I forgot to turn mine back on after we left the courthouse." Tara-Lynn said taking out her phone.

She noticed she had a missed call from Daniel and also a voice message. She punched in her password and as she listened to her brothers message ,the expression on her face grew grimmer and grimmer.

"Tare, what's wrong?" Betty asked noticing Tara-Lynn's facial expressions.

"I got a really weird voice mail from Daniel, he wants me to meet him at his condo, something's wrong I could hear it in his voice." Tara-Lynn said worried.

"You should go, find out whats wrong." Rhody said.

"Yeah, one of us can bring your food later, if you want." Christina said.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out." Betty said .Tara-Lynn called her usual driver than grabbed her purse . She and Betty then walked out of the restaurant and waited for the town car to arrive.

The town car appeared five minutes later and after hugging Betty and promising to call her when she found out what was up with Daniel , she got into the town car. Fifteen minutes later the car pulled up in front of Daniel's building. Tara-Lynn hesitated a moment outside of his door then used her key to enter the apartment.

"Daniel?" She called as she walked into the apartment.

"In the living room." A female voice called out.

This worried Tara-Lynn even more, she recognized the female voice as Daniel's girlfriend Chloe. She didn't know what it was , but when she was around Chloe, she got this feeling that the woman couldn't be trusted, there was just something off about the woman that made Tara-Lynn a little bit uncomfortable in her presence. Tara-Lynn walked over to the living room where she saw Chloe and a distraught looking Daniel.

"Daniel,whats going on, what does she have to do with it?" Tara-Lynn said not hiding her disdain for Chloe.

"...Tare, you should sit down, I have something to tell you.." Daniel started , trying to keep his composure.

"What is it, whats wrong, your scaring me, what happened?" Tara-Lynn asked seeing the look on her brother's face. Daniel took a deep breath then told her.

"... A doctor called me about Dad, he had a heart attack in Milan..." Daniel started, but Tara-Lynn cut him off.

" Is he alright, is he still in the hospital?" Tara-Lynn asked worried. Daniel took another deep breath before answering her questions.

"...No...I'm sorry Tare, they couldn't restart his heart..Dad died this morning." Daniel said his heart breaking as he said the words.

"No, your lying...he cant be, I just talked to him yesterday, we were talking about where I want to go to college." Tara-Lynn said as she started to sob.

Daniel pulled his sister into a hug ,letting her cry on his shoulder. Chloe stood silently watching the brother and sister. After Tara-Lynn finished crying, Daniel led her to sit on the couch, while he motioned Chloe to follow him as he went to get Tara-Lynn some tissues to wipe her face and a glass of water to drink.

"I should go, you should be alone with your sister." Chloe said.

"Thanks for understanding, I'll call you later." Daniel said.

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you , I love you." Chloe said hugging him.

"I know." Daniel said hugging her back. Chloe kept her disappointment ,that he hadn't said he loved her back, to herself and left the kitchen area and exited Daniel's apartment.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Betty put on a black dress than fixed her hair. Today was Bradford Meade's funeral. After Tara-Lynn left the restaurant Betty didn't hear back from her, she called her cell ,but the seventeen year old hadn't picked up her phone. And when Daniel didn't show up to work the next day ,she knew something was definitely wrong. A staff meeting was called and she and the rest of the staff found out what had been going. She thought back to when the news that Bradford died , was found out.

_" What's going on, usually only Daniel calls staff meetings." Rhody said referring to the fact that Jake had called the meeting. Just then Jake walked into the room._

_"I'm sure your all wondering where Daniel is, I'm sorry to announce that Bradford Meade died Monday afternoon in Milan. The Family has asked to be left alone and will be announcing the public services soon , all staff from Leore publications are invited to attend, I will be filling in here at mode while Daniel mourns with his family." Jake said._

_B_e_tty's heart broke for both Daniel and Tara-Lynn and memories of losing her own father a few years ago, came back to her. She felt tears run down her face and excused her self from the room. Rhody, worried about her mentor, followed her ._

_"Betty are you ok?" Rhody asked seeing the tears on Betty's face._

_"Yeah, its just a shock...Bradford gave me my start at mode..I wouldn't be where I am in my career if he hadn't hired me as Daniels assistant three years ago." Betty said wiping her tears._

_"It'll be alright." Rhody said handing Betty a tissue._

_"Thanks...I should get back to work." Betty said cleaning her face and plastering a less somber expression on her face. She then exited the restroom and headed back to her office. _

_Rhody watched her walk away with a pondering expression on her face, she then seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts, before preceding to follow the same direction Betty had gone._

_**Present Time**_

Betty grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs, where Henry was waiting for her. They were going to ride together to the church where Bradford's funeral would be held.

"You ready to go?" Henry asked.

"...I think so.." Betty said taking a deep breath.

She had been worried about Daniel and Tara-Lynn, she wished she could do more to be there for them,besides just showing up at the funeral, like all the other employees. When in fact Betty wasn't just any other Meade's publication worker, she had a closeness to the family that no other employee could come close to. And before the accident and coma, a closeness to Daniel , no one else had ever come close to, before Chloe that is.

Henry grabbed his coat and followed Betty out of their house. Bradford had given him his start too and he was very grateful for the opportunity Meade publication gave him, which is why he would be paying his respects at the funeral. He worried about how Betty would be , seeing Daniel in pain and not being able comfort him like she really wanted to,because of the rift in their friendship caused by Daniel's girlfriend Chloe.

It wasn't hard for Henry to tune into what was going on between the two former friends, he , like many other employees at mode , had observed their behavior before the accident and after. It was obvious the two still cared deeply for each other,despite their attempts to deny it, and that Daniel probably needed her today just as much as she needed him. So Henry would have to do the best he could to be there with for his best friend, who would no doubt be wishing she could be standing next to one Daniel Meade.

* * *

_**Deveraux Mansion**_

Daniel walked toward his sister's bedroom, the limo that would be taking them to the church had just arrived and was waiting for them. Daniel approached her doorway,but stopped before entering. His sister was sitting on her bed, holding one of the last photographs of the entire family, she was sniffling,so he knew she was crying. He gently knocked on the arc of the door.

"Is it time to go?" Tara-Lynn asked quickly wiping her eyes.

"Yeah...the limo's here?" Daniel said, walking over and sitting beside her, he put his arms around her and she lay her head on his shoulder.

Daniel had spent the past two weeks arranging the transfer of Bradford's body from Italy to California as well as the funeral and burial arrangements. He had been staying with his Mom and sister at the mansion, since the day he told Tara-Lynn their father had died. After Tara-Lynn had cried all the tears she could possibly muster at that moment, Daniel had the town car take them back to the mansion. Claire, who had been called on the way, met them there. She was upset, but worried more about how her children were taking the news more then her own feelings.

Claire wandered upstairs to see what was taking her children so long and when she saw her son and daughter, her heart broke, for the pain she knew they were experiencing over the loss of their father. Especially Daniel, who wouldn't be able to fully resolve the small issues he had with his often emotionally absent father. She didn't want to break the moment between the brother and sister, but they would be late if they didn't leave now.

"We should get going." Claire said making her presence known to her children.

Daniel nodded and took his sisters hand, he put his arm around her and they walked together down the stairs, out the door , and into the waited limo. After Claire entered the car they were on their way to the church. They arrived at the church fifteen minutes later . The first hour of the funeral was devoted to the wake, where those attending could view the open casket. Daniel, Tara-Lynn and Claire were seated at front of the church on the left side, along with other blood relatives of Bradford, Chloe, who arrived when they did, was also sitting with them.

During the wake , those that were viewing the casket could also give their condolences to the grieving family. Daniel lost track of how many people had come up to him and his sister to give their sympathies. Some talked about what a great man Bradford was, others simply said they were sorry for their loss. The faces soon turned into blurs, until she and Henry came up, he gave Tara-Lynn a hug and shook Daniel's and Claire's hands, before walking off and leaving Betty to face Daniel.

She didn't know what to do, she hadn't wanted to go up,especially with Chloe there ,but Henry had convinced her it was the right thing to do, so she'd gone up and approached him. She could see the pain on his face, that he was clearly trying to hard to hide, probably to be strong for his little sister. She gave a weak sympathetic smile, than without thinking she hugged him. He hugged her back and they just stood there, each holding on to the other tightly, semi oblivious to everyone else around them.

Chloe silently fumed as she saw Daniel let go for the first time since he heard about his father's death. She had tried to reach out to him,but he had refused to let her in, his emotional distance from her had gotten greater after the phone call from Milan. She'd hugged him,but not once did he hold her back like he was now doing with Betty.

"Daniel, there are other people waiting to give their condolences." Chloe said gently placing her hand on his back, snapping him back to the reality around him.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry about your Dad..." Betty said ,personally speaking to him for the first time in two months.

"Thanks for coming Betty, I'm glad your here..." Daniel said not sure what else to say after that.

Betty nodded then after hugging both Claire and Tara-Lynn walked back to her seat and rejoined Henry. Daniel shook many more hands and hugged people from all over that had come to pay their respects to his father. The faces continued to blur into each other and he found he couldn't stop thinking about Betty and the way she'd felt in his arms,she'd briefly taken away some of his pain and when she walked away there was a empty void left with her gone.

The wake portion was over and the funeral service began, a priest stood up and said a few words about Bradford's life. Then a few of Bradford's relatives said a few words, one Daniel recognized as an aunt and the other may have been a cousin , he had met once when he was young. Then it was his turn to speak on behalf of Bradford's children, he took a deep breath then approached the pulpit , retrieving the speech that he had spent the past week and a half working on.

"Bradford Meade, was known as many things, Husband, Employer, Business partner, Publishing legend, but to me and my sister he was known as Father....he was..."

Daniel started then stopped he froze not being able to say the rest, all the emotions he had been holding in were threatening to come out , he peered into the audience and his eye's met hers, she gave him an encouraging smile and he magically found his voice again, finding the strength to continue.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think, I decided to change my initial outline and show the funeral in two parts ,so the rest of the funeral as well as the reading of Bradford's will and other surprises, this also means the story will be one chapter longer, it gets even more intense in the following chapter, which I will try to have posted by the end of the week, thanks for reading the next chapter will be entitled "Yet So Far", hope you enjoyed the chapter ,a review/construct criticism/ideas are greatly appreciated.

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist**_


	19. Yet So Far

**A/N:**_ So here's the second part of the funeral, the truth about Alex and Daniel's childhood will finally be revealed, and I mean it this time, as well as other surprises. the funny thing is that I actually changed the explanation for what happened to Alex, which I think is better than my initial explanation, so I feel it's a good thing that it wasn't explained till now, enjoy the new chapter, according to my outline there are five more chapters including this one and the epilogue, so without further babble from me,lol, here's the next chapter,enjoy._

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _:**

**Historianic- **_Glad you liked those key moments in the chapter, and thanks for the compliment on my writing , I only hope I can create and publish a regular fiction story with the same dynamics someday, which is an aspiration of mine, more drama to come in this chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. _

**-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- **_Lol, Chloe will be gone very very soon,no it wont be by window throwing, lol good idea though, there's more Detty talking in this chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**didi6- **_Glad you loved the previous chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**abovetherim- **_I love your enthusiasm, thanks for the review and as you asked here's more, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I think its longer than the previous one._

**PPBJ- **_Chloe is in the way, but don't worry she wont be for long especially after what happens in this chapter and what will happen in the next, glad you liked the previous one. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**AndromedaAiken- **_You are right on track, I love your description of last chapter"deliciously sad", lol. Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Norey- **_The reason why Bradfords' body was shipped to California , instead of NY ,is that this is a AU story and the setting is in Leore, California, a fictional city I created. Glad your liking the story and the previous chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter 18: _Yet So Far_**

Daniel finished his speech then returned to his seat, grabbing his sisters hand and squeezing it while they shared a knowing look, only a brother and sister could share. A few others spoke and then it was time for the procession to the cemetery. The burial part of the service was reserved only for family and close friends , followed by a short reception that was to be held at the Deveraux Mansion. Betty, Henry and Jake were among those non-family members that would be attending both services.

Daniel, Tara-Lynn, Claire and the other Meade family members exited the church first and entered the designated limo's. The rest who would be attending the burial services exited the church next, getting into their cars and preparing to follow the hearse to the cemetery,they arrived at the cemetery fifteen minutes later. Daniel exited the limo and took hold of his sisters right hand, Claire was holding her left, for support.

The walked over to the freshly dug grave and sat down in three folding chairs that had been set up for the immediate family. The others attending the graveside service stood behind ,and around, Claire, Daniel and Tara-Lynn. Betty stood next to Henry, Henry sensing the tension and sadness in his best friend took her hand in his in support. He knew how hard this was for her, not only because she was in the same position as Daniel two years earlier, when she lost her own father, but because she was still too far, both physically and emotionally from Daniel, then she wanted to be.

"We are gathered today to say our last farewells to Bradford Alexander Meade..." The priest said beginning the service.

He quoted a few scriptures from the bible, said a prayer, then it was time for the lowering of the casket. Daniel approached the coffin and placed a handful of dirt into the hole ,which fell onto the coffin, Tara-Lynn approached next and did the same then took her brothers hand as tears started to fall down her face. They walked away from the grave site and back towards the limo as others approached the coffin to drop some dirt or a flower on the lowered casket.

* * *

**One Week Later **

Daniel, Tara-Lynn and Claire as her legal guardian, sat waiting in, Bradfords lawyer's office. Bradford had wanted his will read within a week after his death . They all looked up as the lawyer, Fred Davis, walked into the room with four folders in his hand, taking a seat at his desk he addressed Daniel, Tara-Lynn and Claire.

"First, before I began, I'd like to say how sorry I am for your loss, Bradford was a great man." Fred said.

"Thanks..." Daniel said speaking for him and his sister.

"Your father arranged the division of his will into four parts, the first two are for Daniel and Tara-Lynn and the next two are for you Claire." Fred said handing them the each took their individual folders. Claire was surprised that she was included in her ex husbands will.

"Open them and look over the contents, when your done I will explain some of the details and answer any questions you may have." Fred said.

They each opened their folders and looked over them,neither Daniel or Tara-Lynn were surprised by the contents of their folders,but Claire was taken aback by the contents of the folders given to her especially the contents of the second folder. Seeing that the three had finished looking over the folders,Fred began the explanations.

"Lets start with Tara-Lynn's folder, enclosed is the documents for your trust fund which will be transferred to you once you turn twenty one, your father also set aside an account for any college you choose to go to, if you choose not to go college those funds will be donated to charity. You will also own forty-nine percent of the Meade publishing empire, once you turn twenty one, until then the shares will be in your mother's name. Ownership of his New York condo is also transferred to you .Do you have any questions?" The lawyer asked after explaining.

"No..." Tara-Lynn said , at this point she could care less about what shed inherited, she missed her father, they may have had a complicated relationship,but he was still her Dad.

"Daniel, you also own forty-nine percent of Meade publications, you've already received your trust fund and ownership of Mode, and will now have full ownership of Meade Publications building six, your father is also giving you his Leore Mansion, he wanted you to have it for when you found the woman you want to marry and raise a family with,but you can move in anytime you want, all assets in the house also belong to you, any questions?" Fred asked.

"No." Daniel said , a little surprised that his father had entrusted him with not only full ownership of the building that housed mode, but almost half of the whole publishing empire .

" Claire, I'm sure you have questions, the first folder contains the documents for the overseeing of Tara-Lynn inheritance, till she is of age for it to be transferred to her, and the second folder pertains to Alexander Meade, all the information for the set up of the foundation ,in his name, are included in the folder, but you are welcome to ask any questions." Fred said.

"I-I don't have any questions." Claire said tears falling down her face, she couldn't believe Bradford had put her in charge of a foundation for their deceased son.

"Also included in each of your folders is a sealed envelope with a letter from Bradford, I'll give you a moment alone, if you'd like to read them now." Fred said then left the room.

"I think it's time you tell me about Alexander." Daniel said speaking his first full sentence since entering the lawyers office.

"Now is not the time Daniel, Dad just died and can't you see mom's upset!" Tara-Lynn said angrily.

"No, Tare, it's ok, he's right , he's waited long enough ,it's time he knew what happened to Alex." Claire said.

"Thanks Mom, I just.. I really need to know what happened then, what those memories about my childhood mean." Daniel said.

"Well , I'm going to go I don't need to hear this again, not now." Tara-Lynn said getting up and heading for the door.

"Tare,wait ..." Daniel called out.

"Let her go." Claire said knowing that her daughter needed some time alone. She then turned to Daniel ready to tell him the truth about his brother.

"Alexander Meade , was born two years after your father and I got married, he was the pride and joy of your Father's heart, he loved him from the moment he was born and held him in his arms for the first time, and he loved your father just as much, he wanted to be just like him, even from a young age he copied everything Bradford did....When he was three years old I became pregnant with you, and soon after Alex got sick and was diagnosed with leukemia, " Claire started stopping to take a deep breath before continuing.

"...he died a six months later. When he was diagnosed the disease was already in one of the late stages , so the chemo could only do so much. Your father blamed me for not taking him to the doctor sooner,even though he never showed any symptoms, till he collapsed one day with the nanny. When Alex died , a part of Bradford died too, he pushed everyone away,especially me, so we fought all the time, I thought when you were born, things would be better and he'd finally start to heal,but I think the fact that you were a boy made it worse,because with the exception of your hair color, you looked just like Alex." Claire said.

"So the shouting I heard in my nightmare, that was you and Dad arguing?" Daniel asked interrupting her story.

"Yes, like I said we constantly fought, even more after you were born, because you reminded him of Alex, he did the same thing when Tara-Lynn was born, he didn't want to get close to you two because he had this idea that if he did , he would lose you and your sister like we lost Alex. " Claire explained.

" Is that why he was always so hard on me, he didn't want to get emotionally attached! Is that why he was gone so much, why you sent me away to Providence?" Daniel asked.

"We sent you to providence because our constant fighting was affecting you , I had to get you away from it." Claire explained.

"Did you really think sending me away from my family,from my little sister was better for me?" Daniel asked angrily as he slowly regained the memories of the incidents.

"At the time yes,but I've tried make up for all that we put you kids through during our marriage , with Tara-Lynn after the divorce and with you now." Claire said.

"He was hard on me my entire life , because I reminded him of his dead son, is that supposed to excuse his behavior, or yours!" Daniel said getting angrier.

"Daniel, calm down, despite the way he acted, Bradford did love you and your sister,it was just harder for him to show it after Alex, you have to believe that." Claire said calmly.

"I don't think I can...I wish I hadn't asked you to tell me, then I wouldn't have remembered how horrible my childhood was, no wonder I didn't remember." Daniel said leaving the room.

"Daniel!" Claire called out , but Daniel was already gone.

Claire sighed, Daniel had reacted the same way the first time she'd explained things to him and after awhile, he had gotten over it,but she feared this time it would take longer because,now that his father was gone he couldn't keep postponing the confrontation with his dad,that opportunity was now gone. She prayed that he would be ok ,then left the lawyers office.

* * *

Daniel called his driver, then made his way over to the elevator, pacing as he waited for it's arrival on the floor. The elevator dinged and he got inside , pressing the button for the ground floor. He was so angry,at his mom for sending him away as a teen, at the relationship, or lack thereof, with his father, at his father for dying and at himself for not remembering and ruining his relationship with the first woman in years he truly cared up. He arrived at the lobby of the building and walked over to his waiting town car, his driver opened the door for him and he slid inside.

"Where to, ?" His driver asked.

"Oscar's." Daniel said referring to a local bar. He arrived at the bar ten minutes later and over to where the bartender stood serving drinks, and sat on a stool.

" Can I get a scotch." Daniel said to the bartender.

The bartender handed Daniel the drink and he chugged it down, the cool liquid burned as it flowed down his throat, but he ordered another one and another one. He kept on drinking till the bartender had to cut him off. He walked drunkenly back to his town car, even in his drunken stupor, he knew he didn't want to go back to the Mansion, or even his own condo, so he just had his driver drive him around Leore, to nowhere in particular.

He helped himself to a bottle of champagne , while he was in the town car and that plus the alcohol he had drunk earlier started to have an adverse effect, he had his driver stop the car and after taking two steps out of the car, he hurled the contents of his stomach onto the ground. After he finished throwing up , he took in his surroundings and saw that he was not too far from Betty's neighborhood.

In the past few months since he'd woken up, the only time that he felt truly happy was when he was with her. He knew that he had to see her now, he had to make things right. He had his driver take him to Betty's neighborhood. He exited the car and walked up the steps to her town house, he had sobered a little from throwing up but he was still a little drunk. He reached out to ring the door bell but missed it by inches because the sudden movement had made him dizzy, he tried again and was able to push the door bell button,pushing it several times.

* * *

Betty heard an incessant buzzing noise ,that sounded like her doorbell, and woke up , starring at the time on her digital clock which read 2:30 am. She couldn't imagine who would be at the door at this time of night. Henry was spending the night at Melanie's ,so Betty was home alone by herself. She grabbed her old softball bat and headed down the stairs, peeping through the eye hole she was surprised to see Daniel on her door step. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since the graveside services, Daniel had disappeared after the second service.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Betty asked after she opened the door.

"Betty,hi." Daniel said clearly drunk.

"Hi...whats going on?" Betty asked wanting to know why he was standing on her door step in the middle of the night,drunk.

"C-can I come in, I-we ,need to talk." Daniel said stumbling over his words.

"Um, sure, I'll uh make some coffee." Betty said not sure what to do, she couldn't leave him drunk and out in the cold,so she figured she could sober him up and take it from there.

Daniel walked inside and she motioned for him to sit on the couch while she made some coffee. Her coffee maker was broken so she had to make it the old fashion way, she put a kettle of water on the stove to boil then poked her head in the living to check in on Daniel. He stared off a moment then started to look around at the photographs displayed in the room. Betty took her attention off Daniel and went back to making the coffee.

She made two cups, one for him and one for herself, and left the extra in the pot. She could tell by Daniel's mood that something had changed,and that he needed to talk to let whatever was bothering him so much that he showed up drunk,out, would probably take awhile to talk over. She had , had a long day at work, so she would definitely need coffee to keep her awake. When she walked back into the living room, she saw that Daniel had fallen asleep, she walked over to him and gently shook him awake.

" Daniel, wake up, drink this." Betty said handing him the mug of coffee, made just how she knew he liked it.

"Thanks..." Daniel said taking the cup, their hands briefly touching during the exchange. He took a sip and Betty did the same with her. They both had another cup and Daniel became more lucid. They sat there in silence neither saying a word. Betty got up to refill their cups , but Daniel stopped her by grabbing her arm gently before she could walk away.

"I'm sorry Betty.." Daniel suddenly.

"For what?" Betty said not knowing what else to say.

"...For everything, I've been such an idiot these past few months, I shouldn't have lied to you..." Daniel said.

"Ok." Betty said not sure what he wanted her to say, she then tried to walk away again.

"Don't go, there's more I have to say, I need to say." Daniel said stopping Betty in her tracks again.

"I'm listening." Betty said sitting back down next to him.

"I remember everything, including my childhood...and my brother Alex, it's no excuse, but that's why I was drinking tonight." Daniel explained.

" Binging doesn't solve your problems, it can make it worse Daniel, you've only been out of the coma for four months, you can't be careless with your health like that!" Betty said angrily.

"I know, but everything's been so crazy since I've woken up, my Dads gone and I lost the most important person in my life, because I was jerk." Daniel said looking away from her.

"I'm sorry, I know your still grieving, I know how it feels to lose your father." Betty said making him turn and look at her.

"It's more than that, we never had a real father and son relationship and now it's too late to fix things." Daniel said choking back his urge to cry. Betty squeezed his hand in support.

"But, it's not too late for us ,is it? Betty, I want us be how we used to be, before the accident,before everything got all crazy and changed." Daniel said referring to the Chloe mess.

"I don't think we can, you made your choice when you lied to me not once but twice, and when you kissed her." Betty said thinking back to the night of Chloe's party.

"But, I was wrong, I was confused, but I'm not anymore, I know exactly what I want." Daniel said looking into her eyes and subconsciously moving closer to her.

"And what is that?" Betty asked noticing the distance between them getting smaller and smaller.

"You...this." Daniel said leaning in and kissing her. Betty kissed him back , then suddenly broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked surprised that he'd just kissed.

"Something I should have done years ago." Daniel said then leaned in and kissed her again.

This time she didn't pull back ,but gave in to the kiss. Daniel placed his hands gently on her neck and deepened the kiss. She found herself running her hands through his long, shaggy, dirty blond ,hair as their tongues were at war with each other. All their built up passion, over the past few months, for each other ,was being released. Daniel moved from her mouth to her neck while gently massaged her chest. She moaned at his touch, which made his longing for her grow stronger.

They got up and made their way towards the steps. Daniel moved back to her mouth, making her moan again from his maneuvers in her mouth. He also worked on removing her shirt to get better access to what was underneath, . She took control and pinned him against the wall of the hallway, moving her hands underneath his shirt and over his smooth muscular toned chest.

More clothes continued to come off and Betty led him to the downstairs guest bedroom, knowing that they weren't going to make it up the stairs .Before the they entered the spare bedroom , Daniel pulled away from their kiss, looked into her eyes and spoke.

"I want you to know,that I love you Betty." Daniel said happy to have realized it a few weeks back, and now actually have said it to her. A big smile appeared on Betty's face.

" I love you too Daniel." Betty said kissing him.

They entered the bedroom, and after becoming fully undressed, Betty climbed onto the bed still kissing her, he lay on top of her and they began to make love.

* * *

**A/N:**_Bet y'all didn't expect that, I don't normally write those type of scenes like that last one, so I hope it came out alright and realistic and not too cheesy, the next chapter will be the aftermath of this chapter. Thanks for reading, I've got a couple of big assignments coming up again as well as midterms, so I can't promise when the next update will be, but, my spring break is coming up soon and since I only attend school twice a week, my spring break is longer than usual this year which means more time to relax and of course get some writing done, I may even be able to update a chapter for one of my other Detty's, anyhow thanks again for reading and as always, reviews/construct criticism/ideas/suggestions are always welcome and greatly appreciated._

**_-Pessimistic Romanticist_**


	20. Mistake

**A/N: **_So I'm finally on spring break ,__here's the new chapter ,those who are familiar with my other works know I never make things that easy,I'm glad yall liked the previous chapter ,but the Detty angst resumes in this chapter enjoy._

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _:**

**UzuNamikaze- **_Glad you liked the Detty moments in the previous chapter, unfortunately Chloe does appear in this chapter_, but I have a feeling you'll like what happens, Daniel and Betty still have more issues to work through as you'll see in this chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

** Historianic- **Glad you enjoyed the events in the previous chapter and that the Detty scenes weren't too cheesy, Daniel still has to deal with those issues a little bit before he gets full closure, but he will get there eventually, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

** abovetherim - **_Glad you enjoyed the last chapter , _it was one I was looking forward to write and post, when I outlined the story ,thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**didi6 - **Glad you liked the previous chapter, unfortunately that will be the only love type scene in the story, I'm not that great at writing those scenes, but there will be Detty fluff later on in the story to make up for that , thanks for the review , I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**AndromedaAiken - **_Glad you liked the Detty scenes , you'll sorta get your wish about Chloe in this chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter 19: _Mistake_**

Daniel woke up, feeling the weight of something on him. He turned and saw Betty sleeping next to him, her arm wrapped around his waist. He smiled as he remembered their night together. He gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. She started to stir, then opened her eyes smiling at the man next to her.

"Good morning." He said bringing her closer to him and kissing her on the lips.

"Good morning..what time is it?" Betty asked searching for her glasses.

"Nine-thirty." Daniel said running his fingers gently up and down her arm.

"I'm gonna be late for work!" Betty said trying to get out of the bed ,but Daniel pulled her back down and into his arms.

"Call in sick." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I can't, I have to finish my weekly column, plus other writing for Mode." Betty said pulling away.

"Well I'm the boss...and I say you can take the day of,f and spend it with me." Daniel said seductively nibbling on her ear.

"Daniel...." Betty said trying to resist him.

"Betty...." Daniel said in that charming way of his, looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Fine...you win." She said smiling at him.

"Good." Daniel said then kissed her.

"So what did you have in mind?" Betty asked when they broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"I dunno, I guess we could start with breakfast in bed." Daniel suggested.

"Mmm, sounds good, but your cooking it." Betty said laughing.

"Well, I am the better cook." Daniel said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean." Betty said hitting him playfully. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down tickling her.

"Daniel....stop." Betty said laughing, then they began to make out again. Suddenly the shrilling sound of Daniels phone went off, they ignored it at first , but it kept on ringing .

"Shouldn't you get that?" Betty said pulling away.

"If it's important they'll call back ." Daniel said leaning in to kiss her ,but Betty pulled away.

"What if it's your Mom or Tara-Lynn, maybe you should pick it up." Betty said not wanting to keep him from a possible important call from his mother or sister.

"It's not , I have a different ringer for my mom and Tare." Daniel said wishing his phone would stop ringing.

"I think it's important, because they keep calling, I'm gonna answer it." Betty said with a smirk reaching for his cell phone, which was laying next to his pants on the floor.

Daniel tried to playfully grab it ,before she did , but she reached it first. When she looked at the phone and saw the name that was flashing on the outside screen, the playful smile on her face disappeared and realization of the reality of what had happened between her and Daniel hit her.

"This is wrong." Betty said handing Daniel his phone and getting up from the bed wrapping a sheet over her naked body.

"What's wrong..." Daniel said then realization hit him, when he saw. _missed call from Chloe, _on his phone.

"Betty..." Daniel said not sure what to say.

"This shouldn't have happened, you have a girlfriend, what were we thinking." Betty said picking up some of her clothes and starting to get dressed.

"I don't love her, Betty." Daniel said walking over to her , he tried to touch her but she pulled away.

"That doesn't make what we did right, you still cheated on her." Betty said disgusted with herself, she had let her emotions get the best of her.

" I don't care about her the way I care about you, you have to believe that." Daniel said.

"How can I, you were drunk Daniel, grieving for your father, you needed comfort, that's not the same thing as love." Betty said then pulled on a pair of pants.

"You said you loved me too, you weren't drunk , you can't say you didn't mean it." Daniel said not believing how fast the mood had changed between them.

"Yes, I meant it,but none of that changes the fact that your_ with _someone." Betty said with barely any emotion.

"Are you saying you regret what happened last night?" Daniel asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"We both know this was a mistake, I think you should get dressed and go." Betty said with no emotion in her voice.

"Betty..." Daniel said almost pleading as she turned her back to him.

"Please just go..." Betty said trying her hardest to hold back her tears. She'd wanted to be with him for so long, but not like this, she didn't want them to come together like this.

"I'll go, but , I don't regret this,I meant everything I _said_ and _did_ last night, Betty." Daniel said before picking up his pants and leaving the room to get the rest of his clothes.

As soon as he left the room, she let her tears freely fall down her face. Despite the fact that she hated Chloe's guts, she still felt bad about sleeping with Daniel. Daniel had made his choice months ago, he'd chosen to date Chloe and by her sleeping with him last night, she had been no better than Chloe. She had felt so happy last night when he'd said he'd loved her, but, seeing Chloe's name on the caller ID had brought her back to reality.

He had been upset, who knows how much he'd drunk before he'd showed up at her doorstep. That was just how the old Daniel would cope with emotional stress, he was upset and he found comfort that's all it was. She knew he couldn't have meant what he said, she'd be kidding herself if she believed he had. She knew Daniel cared about her , but he'd said himself that he'd been confused since he'd woken up from his coma. If she was going to be with him, she had to be sure, he was sure, he wanted to be with her. She wouldn't , couldn't be his rebound.

She sighed wiped her face then left the room, seeing that he was gone she headed upstairs to take a shower and go into work, relieved she wouldn't have to see Daniel at work because Jake was still filling in as Daniel would be taking a month off to grieve and be with his mother and sister.

* * *

After Daniel reluctantly left Betty's house, he called his driver he picked him about five minutes later. He couldn't go back to his mother's house, he was still a little angry at her because of his childhood and he knew Tara-Lynn would know as soon as he walked into the house that something had happened and that he was upset. And he really didn't feel like talking to anybody, all he could think about was how he had hurt Betty once again. So he was having his driver take him back to his condo , where he knew he could be alone.

He'd realized that, in her eyes ,what he'd said and done had all been invalidated because he was still in a relationship with Chloe. He had to figure out how to fix things how to make her see that he really did want her, that last night wasn't just about grieving and needing comfort, but about needing her, because he loved her. He didn't know how he was gonna to fix things but he knew where he needed to start , he needed to end things with Chloe, it wasn't fair to continue their relationship when he was in love with someone else.

His towncar arrived at his apartment fifteen minutes later and he slowly made his way up to his apartment, he opened the door and was surprised to see Chloe sitting in his living room.

"What are doing here?" Daniel asked walking into his apartment , closing the door behind him.

"Waiting for you, where have you been, I've been trying to call you, you've been avoiding me again, why are you shutting me out?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry, forgot to turn my phone on, I was at my Mom's." Daniel lied then walked toward the kitchen, Chloe following after him.

"No, you weren't, I was just over there, they haven't seen you since the reading of your father's will." Chloe said letting him know ,she knew, he was lying to her.

"Ok, so I wasn't at my mom's, I needed to get away and think, I went to a bar." Daniel said pouring himself a glass of cranberry juice.

"All night?" Chloe asked. She had been waiting since yesterday for him and when he didn't come home ,she'd checked at his mother's house.

"No." Daniel said not quite ready to tell her the truth, he thought he'd have some time to think of how to break up with her.

"Then where were you, cause you weren't at your mother's and you weren't here, so where were you all night?" Chloe asked getting angry.

" I was upset and I went to Betty's." Daniel admitted. Chloe could feel the anger starting to boil inside her.

"Did you stay there all night?" Chloe asked hoping that Betty had turned him away and that he'd stayed at some hotel all night.

"Yeah, I did." Daniel said looking away from her and downing the glass of juice.

"Did you sleep with her?" Chloe asked , left with a last bit of hope that he hadn't cheated on her.

"I...." Daniel started not sure how to say it, he didn't want to hurt her but he knew he couldn't not hurt her.

"Did, you, sleep with her!" Chloe asked angrily.

"Yes...I'm sorry Chlo but.." Daniel started but Chloe slapped him across the face.

"How could you!" She yelled at him. She'd worked so hard to get him back and he had cheated on her with Betty.

"I'm in love with her, I have been for awhile, it was wrong of me to get back with you when I still had feelings for her." Daniel said , digging himself in deeper.

"Is that supposed to make it right, because you're in love with her, I cannot believe you would do this, after all I've done for you!" Chloe yelled glaring at Daniel.

"I know your angry, and I really am sorry , but I can't be with you when I'm in love with someone else." Daniel said.

"Are you kidding me, your breaking up with me, you don't cheat on me and also get to end this, I should be the one ending this!" Chloe said angrily.

"I didn't want to end it like this ,but , things between me and Betty just happened last night, I never meant to hurt you." Daniel said speaking sincerely and calmly.

"Oh, I'm not hurt, you didn't mean that much to me many anyway, I could do way better, especially in bed, I've definitely had better, it's over !" Chloe said continuing to lash out angrily.

When she said that ,something clicked in Daniels head and he suddenly got a memory flash of him and Chloe when they were dating and back at providence boarding school.

_"That's it, I thought , since you were so hot ,that this would be much better , I had a greater time on my first time" She said clearly disappointed._

_"I thought this was your first time?" Teen Daniel said confused ._

_"I can't believe you bought that, of course this wasn't my first time, but it obviously was yours" Chloe said getting out of the bed and picking up her clothes ._

_"Where are you going ?" Daniel asked.  
_

_"You didn't think I'd stay to cuddle, grow up Daniel, by the way it's over , we're done" Chloe said.  
_

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Daniel said angrily facing her as the flash ended.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe said confused at his change in demeanor.

"This whole time, since I stepped into your office, you've been lying and manipulating me,did you really think I wouldn't remember!" Daniel said angrily.

"Remember what, what are you talking about, have you gone insane?" Chloe said, though she had a feeling her worst fear was coming true, that he remembered all of their past.

"Don't play dumb Chloe, you're nothing but a lying manipulating , hypocritical witch!" Daniel said letting all his anger and frustration out.

"How dare you!" Chloe said lifting her hand to slap him again, but Daniel moved out of the way before she could hit him.

"How dare I, how dare you manipulate your way back into my life ,after you slept with me , then dumped me when we were back at providence!" Daniel said angrily.

"I... I'll admit I lied about our past,but it's not as bad as what you did!" Chloe said trying to turn the table back on his misdeed instead on her own.

"Like hell it's not, our whole relationship is based on a lie, I would have never started dating you again, or have pushed Betty away, if I knew about our true past." Daniel said.

"Well everything's out in the open now, you can be with little miss perfect now, I wont be in your way any longer!" Chloe said.

"You've got that right, you can get the hell out of my apartment now, leave the key on your way out!" Daniel said walking away from her and into his room.

Chloe just huffed in anger, threw the key he had given her a few months back, on the floor and stormed out of his condo, slamming the door behind her. Daniel sighed when he heard the door close, now that he knew the truth ,about the person Chloe really was , he didn't feel as bad for cheating on her with Betty. All he felt right now was regret for getting back together with her in the first place and being blind to her plots and manipulations over him, over the past few months.

Now, that he and Chloe were done, he knew he had to work through the other issues in his life, in order to return to being the man he was before the accident, the same man that Betty had fallen in love with before the accident ,and that he would need to be again in order for her trust and believe had fallen in love with her.

* * *

_**A/N:**__So I'm sure y'all are happy Daniel finally broke up with Chloe and that he now knows the truth about their past relationship, she probably wont appear again in the story but you never know lol, the non angst Detty reunion as well as the end of the story is almost here , there will be a little bit of fast-forwarding in the next chapter which will be entitled "Decisions" , thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, reviews/construct criticism/ideas/suggestions are always welcome and greatly appreciated, also for those reading my other two detty's I should be updating both of them sometime this weekend or next week so look for an update through the alert system._

**_-Pessimistic Romanticist_**


	21. Decisions

**A/N: **_So I'm done with school,yay! One more regular chapter after this, then the epilogue, and this story is done,there will be a sequel,but it will not be Detty centered,the story will be sort of a spin off that focuses on Tara-Lynn,because I would like to develop her character in a story where she is the main character, not only will it be a spin off ,but it will also be a crossover with a show I've been wanting to write a story for, I'll have details for y'all in the epilogue of this story because it kind of takes place after the epilogue which is why I can't give you details yet,I can tell you though that despite it being Tara-Lynn centered,there will be some Detty appearances. to answer some of your comments about Chloe, I've been thinking up some scenarios and she will show up one last time, to give some closure on her and her misdeeds,enjoy the new chapter its a long one and I've got some surprises in store for ya._

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _:** noro,Princesakarlita411,Historianic, UzuNamikaze,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-,AndromedaAiken and didi6, for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate your reviews and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 20: **_Decisions_

_**One Month Later**_

Betty was sitting in her office,when Rhody walked in, it had been a month since she had slept with Daniel ,and she hadn't seen or spoken to him since. That would change since he was coming back to work today. He had taken Tara-Lynn out of the state for the last two weeks of his grieving hiatus, and had arrived back in Leore last night. Betty had kept in touch with Tara-Lynn,but Daniel was never mentioned in their conversations,Tare knew that something major had happened between her older brother and his former best friend, but neither seemed to want to talk to her about it.

"Betty, the sandwich guy is here,did you want anything." Rhody asked when she entered the office with a wrapped sandwich in hand.

"No, I'm having lunch with Christina...whats that smell..oh my god!" Betty said her face changing color as she ran from the room and toward the bathroom.

Betty returned to the room five minutes later still looking a little weird,but the color was slowly returning to her face.

"Are you ok?" Rhody asked worried about her mentor and boss of sorts.

"Yeah, I'm probably getting a stomach virus or something." Betty said shrugging it off.

"Maybe you should go home early." Rhody suggested ,still worried about Betty.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright,you can go on your lunch break,I'll be fine ." Betty said trying to hide the fact that she was still feeling queasy.

"Ok." Rhody said leaving the room not really believing Betty was really ok.

A few minutes later, Christina appeared in Betty's office and after seeing her friends appearance she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Bet-ty, you don't look so good." Christina said as she saw Betty's face.

"I'm ok,my stomachs just been bothering me,where do you want to have lunch?" Betty asked trying to change the subject.

"Are you sure?" Christina said noticing the color in her friends face changing.

"Yeah, I...oh no, not again, I think I'm gonna be sick." Betty said dashing out of the room and over to the bathroom again.

Christina walked after her and held her brown curls back as she emptied the remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet. After Betty finished throwing up she walked over to the sink and washed her face,then rinsed her mouth out with water,not saying a word.

"Bet-ty,how long has your stomach been bothering you like this?" Christina asked her nursing experience kicking in.

"On and off for a couple of days,though its worse today,why do you ask?" Betty said as she wiped her hands dry.

" Have you seen a doctor?" Christina asked ignoring Betty's question.

"No,it's probably just a stomach bug or the flu,I should be better in a couple of days." Betty said then headed toward the doors exit.

" Betty, I don't think you have a stomach virus,your symptoms would be continuous,not on and off, if it was." Christina said.

"What else could it be?" Betty asked as they reentered her office, so she could retrieve her purse.

"Is it possible that you're pregnant?" Christina said hesitantly,not wanting to freak out her friend.

"What! No,that's,that's not poss..ible." Betty said pausing as if she seemed to be remembering something.

"Are you sure?" Christina asked seeing the look of doubt in Betty's eye.

"Well..maybe it is possible...I uh...slept with Daniel." Betty said averting Christina's eyes when she said it.

She hadn't told anyone about that night,not her friends and not even her sister who she told everything to.

"What! When?" Christina asked shocked,last she knew, the only non-work related contact Betty and Daniel had,had was at his father's funeral, Betty hadn't mentioned any other instances of them interacting after that,which meant that something had gone wrong.

"About a month ago, after the reading of Bradford's will, Daniel showed up at my house drunk, I made coffee and we talked.." Betty said telling Christina all about what happened that night,leaving out all the personal details of course.

"Bet-ty,that sounds wonderful,what went wrong?" Christina asked confused.

"Chloe.." Betty began,but Christina cut her off.

"What did that little witch do this time?" Christina asked angrily.

"Nothing,well she called him the next morning, we slept together and he was still with Chloe." Betty said.

"Ok,but, I don't see the problem he said he loved you didn't he, he came to you, not her." Christina said not quite getting why it was such a big deal to Betty.

"Yeah,but he showed up drunk, how do I know he meant any of it , what if it was just grief and needing comfort from someone?" Betty said.

" I see, well did you tell him you felt that way?" Christina asked.

"Well sort of..." Betty said.

"And what did he say?" Christina asked.

"That he didn't care about her the way he cared about me and that he meant everything he said and did." Betty said thinking back to that day.

"Then why aren't you together?" Christina said not understanding what the problem was,it was obvious Daniel and Betty were meant to be together.

"Because ,I helped him cheat on his girlfriend, I didn't want to be with him like that, we can't come together just because he's grieving." Betty explained.

"Bet-ty, did you use protection?" Christina said bringing the topic back to Betty's stomach "virus".

"I...I don't know, it all happened so fast." Betty said a terrified look on her face.

"When was your last cycle?" Christina asked deciding against chastising her friend,for the moment, about not using a condom.

"Uh, two months ago...but I usually skip." Betty said quickly adding the last part.

"I think you should take a test, I could get you in to see a doctor at my hospital." Christina suggested.

"Um, ok..." Betty said starting to feel queasy again.

Betty found Rhody and told her to tell Daniel that she'd gone home early and would probably be working from home the next day. She then walked with Christina to the elevator,trying to keep herself from throwing up again. Rhody watched as they entered the elevator, she took out the sandwich she had ordered earlier and discreetly threw it in the thrash, smiling to herself.

_"It seems like everything's right on track."_ She thought to herself then walked away.

* * *

Betty sat in a patient room at the free clinic run at the hospital, Christina had taken her blood pressure and asked her a couple of other relevant questions, and now she was waiting for the doctor to come in and examine her. Christina had stayed in the room to offer Betty support. Five minutes passed and the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr . Heather Richards, what can I help you with today." The doctor said.

"She's been vomiting on and off for the past couple a days,I think she might be pregnant." Christina said seeing how nervous Betty was.

"Ok,I can give you something for the nausea, well take some blood and the lab should have your results between twenty-four and thirty-six hour" She said.

"Ok,thank you Dr . Richards ." Betty said speaking for the first time since the doctor entered the room.

"Yeah,thanks Heather." Christina said,being on personal terms with the doctor.

The Doctor nodded than left the room. Betty and Christina then went down to the lab and Betty got her blood drawn, she really hated needles ,but she was more worried about the results they would get from her blood then about the sharp shiny needle that was piercing her skin. Christina then drove Betty home and helped her into bed after making her eat some soup and drink water. She left only after making Betty promise to drink plenty of liquids to prevent dehydration and to call her in the morning. Christina also called Henry , who promised to check on Betty when he arrived at home from work.

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

Betty was typing up an article for Mode,when suddenly her cell phone started to ring, she didn't recognize the number,but knew that it was the call she had been dreading for the past two days. Her symptoms had subsided on the first day without the use of the medicine the doctor had described,which had semi-eased Betty's worries,but the thought that those results would be positive still lingered in the back of her mind.

"Hello." Betty said answering the phone.

"This is Dr . Richards ,can I speak to Betty Suarez?" The doctor said.

"This is her." Betty said dreading what she knew was coming next,her results.

"Hi, Betty, I just received your blood test results and they indicate that ,you are, pregnant, you can make an appointment and we can discuss your options" The doctor said.

Betty had stopped listening after Dr . Richards said the words pregnant, she was in shock as the doctor went on about something. The word _pregnant_ just kept ringing in her head over and over again. She kept on thinking about what she was going to do and for some reason what her father would say, she momentarily thought back to when Hilda found out she was pregnant with Justin.

But Hilda was a teenager when she was pregnant with her first child, Betty was an adult a successful one at that, she had a great paying job as a writer and a best selling authoress and she owned her own home. But none of that would make a difference in what she saw as a major problem, she would still be pregnant and estranged from her baby's father, Daniel Meade.

Sure she could tell him that she was pregnant with his baby,but she knew what would happen,Daniel would leave Chloe and be with her just because of the baby and she didn't want that, she didn't want him to be with her out of some guilt or honor,because of the baby. She decided then and there what she was going to do, she turned her attention back to the phone,just as Dr . Richards asked a question that led Betty to ask one of her own.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr .Richards asked.

" Up to how many months would I be able to fly?" Betty asked.

* * *

_**A/N: **That's right, Betty's preggers, bet y'all didn't see that coming, you'll see what Betty decided to do in the next chapter,which will be the final regular chapter,I can't tell you know the name of the next chapter cause it may give things away,so I will try to update this again sometime next week, I can't believe I'm already at this point in the story,this was another one of those destined to happen things since I first conceived the story, I hope you liked the chapter, a lot of things will be happening/revealed in the next chapter,I'd like to update my other Detty's first before I update this again,but if inspiration strikes,you might see an update before that, thanks again for reading and as always, criticism/comments/suggestions etc are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.  
_

**_-Pessimistic Romanticist_**


	22. We Belong Together

**A/N:** So here it is , the final regular chapter *tear,tear*, so a lot of stuff happens in this chapter,some that will make you mad and others that will make you"aw",but I assure you it all had to happen in order to reach that Detty ever after,lol, thanks for sticking with me, from its prequel, Come back from your endless slumber, to all the Detty ups and downs and twist and turns in this story,its been fun writing this and this has definitely been one of my favorite writing projects, I never thought I'd feel so inspired writing Detty FF, I'm sure y'all want to get to the chapter,so I'll stop here, enjoy and thanks again for reading.

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _:** noro,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-, didi6,Historianic,AndromedaAiken,abovetherim, frostykist and Princesakarlita411, for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate your reviews and I hope you this last chapter.

**Chapter 21: **_We Belong Together_

Daniel was looking over some information on his computer,when he heard his office door opened,he looked up and saw Betty enter the room, he had expected to see her when he returned from his hiatus,but was told she had gone home early and would probably end up working from home the next day, she hadn't showed up for the rest of the week, and had emailed in her assignments to him, she had been making plans, and talking to him today, was the last step she had to take.

"Betty..." Daniel said not sure what else to say.

"Daniel..we need to talk." Betty said taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I was thinking the same thing,I've really missed you..." Daniel began,but Betty cut him off.

"I didn't mean about us." Betty said forcing herself to remain serious and unattached to what he had just said.

"Oh, then , what about?" Daniel said clearly crushed,but trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I'm going to be taking some vacation time, I need to get away from Leore for awhile. I was also thinking you could take over the rest of Rhody's internship,while I'm gone." Betty said.

"Sure. So, what's awhile?" Daniel asked, trying to leave the emotion out of his voice.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks,probably months." Betty said nonchalantly.

" Months? So does that mean you'll be leaving Mode?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe, I need to be away from the city to finish my book." Betty said.

"Are you sure this isn't about running away, from us?" Daniel said losing his professional resolve.

"There is no us, and I told you, that isn't why ." Betty said cold emotion in her voice.

"OK, well um, when will you be leaving?" Daniel asked trying to go back to his unemotional voice.

"Two days." Betty said.

" You should probably check in with human resources, before you leave." Daniel said looking away from her to hide his shock over how soon she planned to leave.

"Already taken care of." Betty said.

"Good,was there anything else you needed." Daniel said nonchalantly.

"No." Betty said then started to walk away, stopping when Daniel called her name.

"Betty..." Daniel said.

"Yes." Betty said when she turned around to face him.

"Take care of yourself." Daniel said not saying what he really wanted to say to her,because he knew it wouldn't change her mind.

"Thanks...you too." Betty said turning back around and walking away out of his office and out of his life.

* * *

**Two And A Half Months Later**

Daniel sat at his desk looking over the sales numbers for Modes last issue, he had been burying himself in work ever since Betty left, almost three months ago. He didn't go out, had abandoned his friends and even rarely saw Claire and Tara-Lynn anymore. He had slipped into this funk, that no one could get him out of. And what made things worse, was that he wouldn't admit ,that the cause of all this was Betty leaving.

If anyone even brought up her name, Daniel would excuse himself and leave the room,countless people had tried to talk to him,but he'd pushed them all away, and just kept on burying himself deeper and deeper into his work,most nights the earliest he left the office was midnight, some nights he'd leave around one or two, avoiding his lonely condo as long as he could.

There were just too many memories there, memories of her, of the time they'd spent there cooking,laughing and enjoying each others company,he could barely stand five minutes in the kitchen,where they'd cooked countless recipes. So instead every night he ordered from a different take out menu,but even that held memories of his time spent with her.

He looked up when someone opened the door to his office,most of his staff knew not to bother him, for a split second he thought it was her finally coming back to him,he thought back to the last time they'd spoken, then re-focused on the person who'd entered his office, it was Rhody.

"Can I help you with something?" Daniel asked trying not to be rude, for some reason he had a soft spot for Betty's former intern.

"No,but I think its time that I help you." Rhody said placing an envelope on his desk. Daniel barely glanced at it then turned to Rhody confused.

"Help me with what?" Daniel asked.

"With what's been bothering you these past few months." Rhody said giving him a knowing look.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Daniel said nonchalantly.

"Yes you do Daniel, and its time you get out of this slump, and do what has to be done." Rhody said a little aggressively.

"And what would that be?" Daniel asked still playing dumb.

"Going after her,you've wasted too much time already." Rhody said stating the obvious.

"I don't even know where she went, she could have gone anywhere?" Daniel said making excuses and looking away from Rhody.

"You're Daniel Meade, you have the means to find anyone,go anywhere, you and Betty belong together" Rhody said,but the last part was said in another voice, a familiar voice.

Daniel looked up and saw a teenager with curly brown hair and blue eyes, it was Marina, his sommeille spirit guide of sorts.

"Marina, what are you doing here?" Daniel said shocked to see her,last he knew she had gotten punished for helping him in the reality.

"I'm here to help you fulfill your destiny,spending the rest of your life with Betty Suarez." Marina said.

"But, how am I suppose to do that,she's gone." Daniel said running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Shes closer than you think, find her , don't be afraid to tell her how you really feel ,speak from the heart and I promise you she will listen, she loves you, trust in yourself,trust in your shared destiny." Marina said before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

When the light cleared,Daniel found himself alone in the room,both Marina and Rhody were gone. He got up and left his office and asked some of staff if they'd seen Rhody and they'd all said that today was all of the interns last day and that Rhody left an hour before. Daniel walked back into his office , and started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what Rhody, or was it Marina all along,had meant.

He frustratingly banged his hand on his desk and a piece of paper, or rather an envelope fell to the ground. He thought back to seeing Rhody place that same envelope on his desk, he picked it up and saw that it was addressed to Rhody and when he glanced at the return address,Marinas words, that Betty was closer than he, thought suddenly made sense.

The return address showed Betty's name and a address from Florida, he immediately knew where she'd gone and who she'd been with these past few months, she was with her sister, Hilda. Daniel quickly picked up his phone and dialed the pilot of his private plane, he was going to do what Marina and Rhody had told him separately then together to do, he was going to get her back.

* * *

**Six hours Later**

Daniel plane had just landed in a private Miami airport, the hot humid air immediately hit him as he stepped outside of the door of his plane and walked down the stairs. A black town car was waiting for him and he was immediately grateful for the cool air that was running through the car. It took him fifteen minutes to get to Hilda's house and ten minutes of pacing to knock on the front door of the house.

He waited five minutes,before he heard the sound of footsteps heading toward the door and the soft click of the door being unlocked. The door opened to reveal Hilda standing there, a scowl appearing on her face when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"What are_ you_, doing here?" She asked clearly not happy to see him, she no doubt knew how he had treated Betty.

"I'm here to see Betty." Daniel said not trying to let Hilda intimidate him with her evil eye stare.

"And, why should I let _you _do that." Hilda asked still starring him down.

"Because, I love your sister with all my heart, and I don't want to spend another day, another minute, without her." Daniel said.

" Come on in." Hilda said, after looking him once over as if to see if he was really telling the truth.

Daniel followed behind her into the house. She motioned for him to follow her,then for him to stop as she continued toward the kitchen part of the house, she walked over to where Betty was drying dishes behind the kitchen counter.

"Betty, you have a visitor." Hilda said a smirk on her face.

"If its that friend of Justin, trying to get me to get him a job interview with Mode, tell him I'm not here." Betty said annoyed.

"Not exactly...you can come in." Hilda said calling Daniel over.

"Daniel!" Betty said almost dropping the dish she was currently drying.

"Hi, Betty." Daniel said throwing a weak and clearly nervous smile.

"I'll uh,leave you two alone." Hilda said walking away to another part of the house,but not too far away that she couldn't eavesdrop.

"What are you doing here?" Betty said putting the dish down,but staying behind the counter.

" I came to see you." Daniel said starring at her,she looked even more beautiful since he last laid eyes on her.

"Why?" Betty asked, seeing him was stirring up all the emotions she had tried to forget over the months.

"I need you to hear me out,without interruptions,can you do that?" Daniel asked preparing to take Marina's advice.

"Yeah,sure." Betty said confused, and a little worried.

"I've missed you so much, Betty, I know I hurt you a lot this year,the lies, stuff with Chloe..the night we slept together, I never wanted to hurt you." Daniel began, Betty fought to urge to interrupt and say something, and ended up just nodding in a sort of agreement.

"These last three months or so have been so hard on me,everything I did,everything I saw reminded me of you,of the time we spent together, before and after I lost my memory,you were always in my life ,even when we weren't talking to each other, I still got to see you everyday at work,being the beautiful brilliant writer and colleague. " Daniel said then took another breather before continuing.

" I guess the point I'm trying to make is that I can't live without you Betty. When I'm not with you a part of me disappears, you are the very best part of me, you made me a better person then I was before we met,you helped me find myself when my memories, the very essence of what makes me, me,were missing. And I can't spend another day without you, I want to be with you always, I want us to have a life together, raise a family and grow old together watching our grandchildren grow, I love you Betty Suarez, now and forever,because we belong together." Daniel said then took one last breather before saying one last think.

" Tell me you want those things too,that you love me like I love you,because if you don't ,I'll walk out that door and I'll never bother you again." Daniel said heart racing as he awaited her response. Tears were rolling down her face before she took a breath than spoke.

"Daniel...before I say anything, there's something I need to tell you,I'm so sorry for not telling you and you have every right to be mad at me for what I did,but I got so scared and I did what I always do, I really am so sorry for keeping this from you...I understand if you hate me after I tell you.." Betty said rambling.

"Just tell me,its me ,you can tell me anything,nothing you could ever, do or say, could ever make me hate you." Daniel said looking lovingly at her.

"You'll change your mind when I tell you..or maybe I should just...show you." Betty said slowly stepping out behind the counter and revealing a clearly swollen, and pregnant, belly. Daniel gasped in shock as he stared at her stomach, he slowly approached her.

"You're...you're pre-pregnant..is..is it..." Daniel said too shocked to say anything, Betty only nodded in response before looking away from him.

"How..how many months?" Daniel asked re-examining the size of her growing belly.

"Almost four months." Betty said.

She wondered what he was going to do next ,and if he still meant all that he'd said. She got her answer when he moved in closer to her and gently placed his hand on her belly, a big smile appearing on his face as he leaned in and kissed her. They broke the kiss and Betty looked at him a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"You're...you're not mad...you don't hate me for keeping this from you?" Betty asked not expecting his reaction to her and the pregnancy.

"I told you, I could never be mad at you, I'm going to be a father,this ,us this baby,you're my destiny,the loves of my life." Daniel said then kissed her again this time more passionately.

"I love you so much." Betty said when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too,and it looks like we'll be getting that life ,and family together, sooner than I thought." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Really?" Betty said happy to know that he still meant all that he'd said about having forever with her.

"Yeah. I do have one question though,about the baby." Daniel said starring peculiarly at her swollen belly.

"Whats that?" Betty asked wondering wanted to know about her pregnancy.

"Isn't the baby supposed to be a lot smaller at this stage." Daniel asked still starring at her belly.

"Not,when your having twins, you see things start to get bigger a lot faster." Betty said with a smirk.

"Twins..did you say twins?" Daniel asked in shock again.

"Yeah, _Daddy_,we're having two babies." Betty said smiling at him, he had the same expression she did when she found out.

"Wow. Have I told you how much I love you." Daniel said taking her hands in his.

"Yeah,but I like the way it sounds. I want to hear it again." Betty said moving as close as she could with her belly.

"I love you, Betty Suarez and I love our babies." Daniel said leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

Three months later Daniel and a seven month pregnant Betty, who looked absolutely gorgeous in her original designed wedding dress, were married in a small but elegant barefoot wedding on a private beach in Florida. Her dress was designed by Christina who had apparently minored in design in college, she was also Betty's bridesmaid along with Tara-Lynn.

Hilda was maid of honor, with Lilly as flower girl and Justin along with Santos and Jason as groomsman. Jason was also dating Christina, so Daniel didn't have too much of a problem with Jason being in their wedding. Henry walked Betty down the aisle, with her father gone,who better to give her away then her childhood best friend.

The ceremony was beautiful and there wasn't a dry tear on the beach. The reception was held in a rented out dance hall . there were speeches filled with jokes and toasts of apple cider, made by almost all the wedding guest . Time came for the bride and groom's first dance,which turned out to be their only dance because of Betty's swollen feet.

But the couple didn't mind ,she lay back in his arms on a couch toward the back of the room as they watched their friends and family dance, and they joked about the ones who were merely trying to dance. They had decided to postpone their real honeymoon till after the twins were born and she could fly again, so at the end of the reception,they had the limo take them to a hotel they had rented for three days and Betty was able to fully recline, as her now husband , almost expertly rubbed her aching feet . They settled on the bed cuddling in each others arms officially man and wife.

**Two And A half Months Later**

"Ok, Betty one more push,your almost there." The doctor said. Betty screamed and pushed and out came their first born.

"And we have a baby girl." The doctor said as piercing infants cry was heard, Daniel cut the cord and they went to clean off the baby.

" We have a little girl, a daughter." Daniel said proudly as he wiped away the sweat off his wife's brow.

"Ok,, and we're ready for baby B." The doctor said referring to the remaining unborn twin. Betty pushed,screamed and out came the baby.

" And we have a baby boy." The doctor said, Daniel cut his cord too then the nurses took him to clean him off.

The babies were then handed over to the proud parents,Daniel and Betty. The first born, and baby girl twin had little wisp of brown hair,like her mother,and baby blue eyes like her father. The boy and second born twin however had little wisp of red hair,like that of his aunt Tara-Lynn,but he also had chocolate brown eyes like his mother. Daniel and Betty instantly fell in love with the combined versions of themselves.

Soon after, Claire,Tara-Lynn,Hilda,Santos, Justin,Lilly and Henry who flew in especially for the birth,as appointed godfather and Christina as appointed godmother had had also flown in for the birth. The others were already in Florida,Claire and Tara-Lynn spending some vacation time.

"They are so adorable,so did you decide on names yet." Tara-Lynn asked looking down and holding her newborn nephew.

"Yeah, we were thinking Alexander Bradford, for the boy twin." Daniel said, making Claire tear up.

"We thought we could shorten it to Lex." Betty said not wanting Claire to flash back every time she heard Alexander's name.

"And the girl?" Hilda asked as she held her baby, both looked at their daughter in her aunts arms and said the same name.

"Marina." They said. They were shocked that they had said the same name,Daniel would ask Betty about it later.

"What about for a middle name,she has to have a middle name, if Lex has one." Claire said.

"Well I always wanted to name my daughter after my Mama,but Lilly already has that,but I'm sure we could find a name that means the same thing." Betty said.

"It so happens as the _prepared _godmother, I have a baby name book in hand." Christina said with a smile.

Christina handed Betty the baby book and they scanned the pages for names that meant Rose. After ten minutes Betty shouted out that she'd found the perfect rose middle name for their newborn daughter.

"How about Rhody,it says here that it means rose,what do you think?" Betty asked turning to her husband.

"I think its perfect, Marina Rhody Meade and Lex Bradford Meade,our son and daughter."Daniel said the proudest new dad look on his face.

"I think so too." Betty said looking lovingly at her husband.

* * *

_We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for_

_The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
a net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
we're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
as one we are everything,  
we are everything we need._

_we belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for_

_What good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
we can try to live the way in which you speak,  
taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
spread the word of consciousness you see,  
we are everything we need_

_We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for_

**_-"We Belong Together" by Gavin DeGraw  
_**

* * *

_**A/N: **So I got inspired and I just couldn't focus on my other Detty's without writing this last chapter, that's it, Detty are together and for good, I thought that some of you would have caught who Rhody was in the beginning and even about Alex/Lex ,but most of you thought it was Alex,Daniels brother,but I slipped in a minor detail to make the distinction, Lex has red hair like Alex did,but I also pointed out that he had brown eyes,but I guess that means I'm good at concealing things lol,anywho stay tuned for the epilogue,which will also contain,the premise for the spin off sequel__,it will be posted soon.  
_

**_-Pessimistic Romanticist_**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Here's the epilogue, sorry I took so long to post it,but I was working on some of my other stories, including a new Detty that I just started called " I need you; To love again.",plus there's just something about hot weather that makes you feel like lying around and doing nothing,especially when your on vacation and can actually sit around doing nothing lol, anyway enjoy the epilogue and thanks for reading.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**_Thanks to _:** didi6, AndromedaAiken, noro, UzuNamikaze, Princesakarlita411 and Historianic for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and your support and interest in this story.

**Epilogue**

**_Six Months Later_**

Betty was pushing the twins baby stroller through the Leore local mall when Marina dropped her favorite stuffed animal on the ground, Betty stopped and bent down to pick up the toy and that's when she heard a familiar female accented voice. She stood up handed Marina the toy, then looked straight to see Chloe Palente' walking toward her.

"Chloe." Betty said glaring at her.

" Betty." Chloe said glaring right back.

" I see you're still fat." Chloe said looking Betty up and down.

" I see you're still a frigid witch." Betty said substituting what she really wanted to say,not wanting her daughter to hear her curse.

"At least I didn't get knocked up and have a bastard baby." Chloe said noticing the baby and the fact that Betty wasn't wearing a ring.

" First of all my daughter is no bastard and second..." Betty began, but Daniel who was carrying Lex in his arms suddenly appeared cutting her off.

"Hey honey, the jeweler said we should have the ring back the day after tomorrow." Daniel said standing besides his wife.

"Chloe, you remember my husband Daniel, you've met _our _daughter Marina and this handsome little guy is _our _son Lex." Betty said taking her son from his father and placing him back into the stroller , while flashing Chloe a big grin.

"You're...you're married to _her_?" Chloe asked shocked that not only was he married to her,but it looked like they had twins too, she couldn't believe it.

" Yeah, our anniversary is next week,we're getting her ring re-sized, its gotten a little big since she lost the baby weight." Daniel explained about her missing ring.

"He didn't want me to accidentally lose the ring, hes very thoughtful like that, its one of the reasons why I love him so much." Betty said throwing their happiness in Chloe's face.

"You're pretty thoughtful yourself,for Fathers day she dressed the twins up, got their picture taken, and made this fathers day card with the picture and with paint prints of their hands and feet, then we had this great fathers day family picnic in the park, these three are my world, they're my life, _the _best thing that has _ever_ happened to me." Daniel said putting his arm around his wife.

" I..I should get going , I've got errands to run ,I'm moving back to the UK next week , Americans are too stubborn when it comes to their problems." Chloe said,but the truth was that her practice had started to fail after she and Daniel split,her clients began to leave her one by one, she had no choice but to sell her offices and move back to Europe,where she would be staying with an distant aunt in Glasgow, she couldn't afford to move back to London.

" Sorry to see you go. " Betty said sarcastically.

" I would say that it was great seeing you,but that would be_ lying_ and we want our children to always be honest." Daniel said giving her a disgusted look.

Chloe just humphed then walked away,clearly angry. When she was out of eyesight, both Daniel and Betty burst into laughter,imagine their luck running into of all people Chloe Palente'.Betty had wanted to laugh the minute Daniel walked over to her carrying Lex, and the smug look on Chloe's face quickly changed into one of pure shock.

"You ready to go get lunch?" Daniel asked.

"Yep and I think the kids are hungry too." Betty said and the twins started babbling as if in agreement.

"How about some Chinese, its been awhile since we had some Panda Express." Daniel said.

"Sounds good to me." Betty said. Daniel grabbed a hold of the handles of the stroller and pushed it while Betty walked beside them.

They walked over to the mall Panda Express and he ordered their food while Betty placed Lex and Marina in the highchairs, the food court had for mall goers use. She then pulled out and handed each baby a bottle, which they happily started to suckle, as she waited for Daniel to arrive with their grown up food. Daniel walked over placing two takeaway carton containers on the table, along with two medium sized fountain drinks.

" I got you the orange chicken and white rice." Daniel said sitting down next to her .

"Thanks sweetie." Betty said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

They dug into their food ,and as they ate, Betty and Daniel talked casually about their plans for the rest of the day as the babies happily sucked on their bottles. They finished eating then made their way over to the baby shoe store,the twins were growing so fast and had started to outgrow their shoes , so it was time for a new set of shoes. After they left the shoe store they went to a baby clothing store and bought some fall clothes for the twins. The summer was coming to an end and they had outgrown their old fall clothes awhile ago.

" I think we're done, we should go home and set up for the dinner tonight." Betty said referring to the end of the summer family get together they were throwing.

"Yeah, and I think the twins are ready for their nap...well Lex is." Daniel said seeing their son fast asleep and their daughter wide awake taking in her surroundings.

They walked over to their blue SUV and after making sure the twins were secured in their car seats,Daniel climbed into the drivers seat and Betty into the front passenger seat. They left the mall and after fifteen minutes they arrived at their home. After the twins were born,Betty and Daniel went back to Leore and they moved into the mansion Bradford had left Daniel in his will. Betty was only comfortable with leaving her childhood home because she knew it would be left in Henry and his girlfriend Melanie,now fiancee, capable care.

* * *

When they got into the house, Daniel carried a sleeping Lex upstairs to the nursery, while Betty placed, a still awake Marina, into the play pen in the living room, near the kitchen where her and Daniel would be cooking. She grabbed a baby monitor and placed it on the kitchen counter,while Daniel entered the kitchen, also with a baby monitor which he placed on the kitchen counter next to the one Betty had placed on the counter.

After the twins were born, they both agreed that they wanted the twins to grow up without wanting for anything,but that they also wanted them to grow up without having everything handed to them, which is why they didn't have a round the clock nanny and why Daniel had gotten a regular car. They also didn't have maids, when the kids were old enough , Daniel and Betty planned to make sure that they picked up after themselves and that they would have chores.

Daniel walked over to Betty,who had her back to him, and placed his arms around her waist as he gently kissed her neck, she turned around and faced him putting her hand around his waist and pulling him closer to her, they then shared a sweet, but steamy kiss. They may have had young children,but they still were as romantic as ever, maybe even more then before the twins were born.

"Ok, Mr. Meade, I think we better cut it out and get to work, or there wont be anything to eat,but salad, when our families and friends come over." Betty said pulling away from her husband.

" I think the food can wait a few minutes." Daniel said in a seductive voice.

"Cool it mister, they'll be plenty of time for that later." Betty said smiling seductively at her husband.

"Ok,but I'll hold you to it, Mrs . Meade ." Daniel said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before walking over to the cabinets and pulling out the pots and pans they would need.

He placed them on the table, while Betty retrieved the ingredients they would need from the refrigerator, other cabinets and their spice racks. They stayed busy cooking up what would be their second annual, end of the summer, extended family dinner. They took turns stopping to check in on the twins,Lex had woken up within an hour,while Marina had fallen asleep,so the twins were switched, Marina being moved upstairs to the nursery while an awake Lex was moved downstairs to the play pen, after a diaper change.

Betty closed the oven after checking on the casseroles baking in there, they were just about ready, so she turned the fire down to warm . Daniel was stirring a vegetable sauce on the stove, their families and friends would be arriving soon. Hilda had come to vacation in Leore with Santos and the kids , they had taken Justin to see one of his favorite plays, in LA, the day before and would be arriving shortly back in Leore for the dinner, today was also their last day in Leore , before they flew back to Miami the next morning.

Marina woke up from her nap and Betty went upstairs to get her placing her into the play pen next to her brother. It amazed her how close the twins were even at six months old, sometimes it seemed they could sense when the other was near ,even if one baby was in one room and the other in another room. They'd both start babbling at the same time as if trying to let the other know they were near each other.

When they were both in the playpen she'd sometimes find them asleep holding each others hand,Daniel had taken several pictures of them sleeping like that. In fact he took pictures of them any chance he got, video camera too, of every little thing they did. He adored his children so much, and though they weren't old enough to understand yet, he told them that he loved them, everyday, sometimes twice a day.

He had come to terms with his overall relationship with his dad and had promised himself and Betty that he would never deny his children his attention, he would strive to keep a strong relationship with them, even when they grew up and would become angst ridden teenagers,something he was not looking forward to, he was going to make sure they knew he would always be there for them ,no matter what.

They had finished setting up the table and placing the food on the table, when the doorbell rang . Daniel went to answer the door while Betty picked up the twins from their play pen. She smiled as Marina gurgled and smiled as her mother picked her up, they were both happy babies always laughing and smiling, they definitely had their fathers charm and their mother's warm attitude . Daniel opened the door to reveal his mother and Tara-Lynn.

"Hello Daniel." Claire said greeting her son.

"Hi Mom, Tare-bear." Daniel said kissing his mother on the cheek and hugging his little sister.

" Hey ,Danny-boy." Tara-Lynn said.

"So where are my beautiful grand children?" Claire said as they walked into the house.

"Right here." Betty said appearing with the twins. Claire greeted Betty then took Marina and Lex into her arms ,who cooed at their grandmother.

"Hey, Tare how was New York?" Betty asked after hugging her sister in law. Tara-Lynn had just gotten back from a two week trip to New York City.

"It was great,I love the city." Tara-Lynn said as her and Betty walked toward the living room; Claire was amusing the twins in the downstairs play room.

"I'm sure you enjoyed having a condo all to yourself too." Daniel said smiling at his sister, .

"Yeah, and in a way , it made me feel closer to Dad...you know,since it used to be his." Tara-Lynn said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Daniel said referring to the house his father had left him.

"I'm going to go check on the flan." Betty said seeing that they were having a sibling moment.

"I really miss him, he wasn't the best dad, but he was still our Dad, and I know now in his own way he loved us." Tare said blinking back tears from falling.

"I feel the same way, he might not have given us the best childhood,but he set me on the path to all that I have now,Mode,Betty and the twins." Daniel said.

"Yeah, you've definitely come a long way Danny-boy, you're really lucky to have Betty and the kids, fatherhood definitely becomes you." Tara-Lynn said.

"Thanks , little sis, I'll owe some of that credit to you, I think taking care of you when we were little, will give me the experience for when Marina and Lex are toddlers." Daniel said smiling at his younger sister.

"You were the best big brother a little girl could ever ask for.." Tara-Lynn said her tone changing from playful to serious.

"Is everything ok?" Daniel asked sensing a small shift in her mood. Then the doorbell started to ring again signaling the arrival of more guest.

"I have something I have to tell you,but,we can talk after dinner." Tara-Lynn said.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked having a feeling whatever she had to tell him was something important.

"Yeah, you shouldn't keep who ever is at the door waiting." Tara-Lynn said.

"Ok,but we're going to talk _right _after dinner." Daniel said before exiting the room and heading for the front door.

Daniel went to answer the door and opened it to reveal, Christina and Jason, Henry and his fiancee Melanie, as well as Hilda, Santos, Justin and Lily, who had all arrived at the same time. Daniel greeted them all then led them into the dinning room, where Betty, Claire, Tara-Lynn and the twins were. They all sat down and enjoyed a wonderful dinner full of conversation about this and that.

* * *

After the main course was eaten, the twins were taken upstairs,because it was there bedtime and Lily was also sent to bed otherwise the toddler would be crabby, when they caught their flight back to Miami. Jason,Christina,Henry and Melanie stayed for awhile talking,but they soon left. Hilda, Santos, and Justin went to bed soon after ,having to wake up early for their flight. Which left Claire, Tara-Lynn, Daniel and Betty in the living room chatting.

"I have something to tell all of you." Tara-Lynn said,when there was a break in the conversation.

"Is it what you wanted to tell me earlier?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah..." Tara-Lynn said nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Claire said noticing how nervous her daughter was.

"Yeah...well you all know that I haven't felt challenged in school for a long time, and while I was in New York, I looked up this private school in Manhattan,the Constance Billard school for girls, its an all girl school,but the classes they offer are just what I need plus, Dad and I talked about colleges in New York, if I spend my senior year at Constance, I'll have greater access to the colleges out there." Tara-Lynn said in a rushed sentence.

"So...so you're saying you want to move to New York City?" Claire asked shocked.

"Yeah...I do." Tara-Lynn said.

"Alone?" Daniel asked immediately thinking about his sister being alone in a big city like New York.

"Yeah." Tara-Lynn said not knowing what to else to say.

"Why, why would you want to leave Leore, you can finish school here, then go off to college." Claire said not wanting to lose her daughter.

" I need a change of scenery, and you two don't need me anymore, Mom, you've been great these past few years,but you're a busy lawyer and Daniel, you've got Betty and the twins, I can get a better education in that school and being in New York, it's like I'm closer to Dad, he spent so much time there, and I love the city, Leore's great,but I'm ready to move on, to find myself, get on the path to my future." Tara-Lynn said.

"And you can't find that here?" Claire asked trying to understand her daughter's reasoning.

"I love you guys,but that's where I want to be right now, didn't you ever feel like that?" Tara-Lynn asked.

"No,but if that's what you want, if that's what will make you happy, then I have no choice,but to let you go." Claire said knowing her daughter, Tara-Lynn had always been a rebel and a free spirit, if she wanted to do something and she felt strongly, you just had to let her do it.

"Daniel..." Tara-Lynn said waiting for her brother's reaction.

"I'm always going to worry about you little sis,but, like Mom said, if this is what you want...then you've got my support." Daniel said.

"Thanks, it's what I really want." Tara-Lynn said hugging her brother and then her mother.

"I'm happy for you,but I'm gonna miss you." Betty said to her sister in law.

"I'm going to miss you too, and my niece and nephew." Tara-Lynn said as she hugged Betty.

Details were talked about and then Claire and Tara-Lynn headed home. Tara-Lynn would be leaving for New York the following week. Claire and Daniel were still worried about Tara-Lynn being three thousand miles away living in a big city, so Claire would be contacting a distant cousin of hers, that currently lived in Manhattan, someone who could look after her daughter.

Betty put away one last dish and turned to Daniel, who had just finished clearing off the last of the stuff left on the table.

"Are you ok?" Betty asked seeing he had something on his mind.

"Yeah, just remembering when she was younger,she's so grown up now, I'm her big brother I'm supposed to be around to protect her." Daniel said.

"You'll always be her big brother, distance will never change that." Betty said taking his hands in hers.

"How do you always know the right thing to say,to make me feel better?" Daniel asked as he brought his hand to cradle her face.

"Because, I know you...and I love you." Betty said.

"True..and I believe it's_ later_, ." Daniel said looking at her seductively.

"Is that so." Betty said leaning in closer.

"Mmm...hmm.." Daniel said closing the distance and capturing her mouth with his.

It had been a long journey to get to where they were,but they had reached their shared destiny, from those now filled thoughts,ideas and dreams, seen in his representation of sommeille,and though his memory loss had made things complicated,he'd found himself again , faced the loss of his destiny,but in the end he'd gained it all back and gained something even greater, the love of his life and a family of his own.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So I hope you liked the epilogue, the sequel which, as I mentioned before will focus on Tara-Lynn, will focus on the announcement she made to Daniel, Betty and Claire about moving to New York, the story will be a crossover with the CW show and book , "Gossip girl", I've been wanting to do a fic for the show and thought it would be interested to bring Tara-Lynn into that world, there will be references to Detty and Claire and some conversations in the story ,but the main characters will be Tara-Lynn, Blair, Chuck,Nate,Vanessa,Dan and Serena, and Tara-Lynn will be related to one of the GG core ,the sequel will be entitled "West coast meets the UES" I hope y'all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll go on to read the sequel/continue or start to read my other in progress Detty's. Also I may later on do a sequel focused on Detty,but probably not until I finish the spin off, thanks again for reading, I appreciate it.  
_

**_-Pessimistic Romanticist_**


End file.
